Temerity
by steelcrash
Summary: The arrival of a new Autobot to Earth raises more questions than answers. Prequel to "Consequences." 2007 movie universe.
1. Chapter 1

Temerity

Part 1-Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Anyone watching swore it was a star falling from the night sky, streaking towards Earth. But the fireball streaking over the desert was anything but a star. It hit the ground, slowly unfolding from its protoform to a bipedal mode. Unsteady on its feet, it pitched forward, and unwilling to stay down, slowly pushed itself up on all fours, and back into a standing position. It took one step, and then another, determined.

-----

Prowl sat in ops, or what passed for what would eventually be ops, sitting at his post which currently consisted of a packing unit from one of the Ark's cargo bays and a screen cobbled together from spare parts. The object the humans from NORAD picked up was no meteor. Knowing this, Prowl had already contacted their human friends in Tranquility, but told them the Autobots could handle a single protoform on their own, regardless of if it was friend or foe.

The Autobot second-in-command reluctantly commed his leader, knowing he would pull him from his first real recharge in several days. They were working hard on converting the old air base into a workable home, and now that Jazz was online again and out of danger, the few Autobots already on Earth were taking a much needed though short breather.

:Optimus, the humans have picked up a cometary form headed our way. What are your orders?:

:Get Ratchet and I'll meet you outside. Ironhide's in charge until we return:

:Affirmative:

Prowl quickly commed Ironhide, informing him, transformed, meeting his leader and Ratchet outside. The two were already in their vehicle forms, ready to find friend or foe.

--

Two hours later, they found the crash site. A long gash ripped in the earth culminated in a small crater, tracks leading away from the impact site but no protoform. Ratchet quickly scanned the area.

:It hasn't gotten very far. It's only 300 meters away.:

:Then hopefully this should be easy: Prime said

The medic and Prowl exchanged a glance.

:Let's go:

--

They found the protoform face down in the sand. Ratchet helped Prime roll it over onto its back, Ratchet quickly running scans on the fallen Autobot.

"He's badly damaged," Ratchet said. "Systems are damaged, and I'm picking up readings of an unfamiliar kind of radiation. I've never seen this kind of damage to a transitional form before."

"Can he communicate?"

"The internal comm is also damaged," Ratchet said.

"What about verbally?" Optimus asked.

"He'd need to be online for that," Ratchet answered.

Prime frowned at the medic.

"This can wait," Ratchet said. "I need to get him back to the base _now_."

"Understood," Prime said. "Prowl, help me get him back to the trailer. . ."

He stopped when the protoform's optics suddenly came online, one hand reaching for him.

Optimus grabbed the offered hand, surprised by the strength of grip from the damaged Autobot. He squeezed back, offering what reassurance he could.

"Designation, rank, unit," he said in Cybertronian.

"Hot Rod, tactical unit commander, weapons officer, _Vector_."

Prime's optics met Ratchet's.

:Don't breathe a word of this to Ironhide. Not until we can sort it out:

Ratchet nodded.

"Load him up. He doesn't have much time."

--

Prowl left Prime and Ratchet in the med bay, with orders from his leader to run interference with Ironhide. Lying wasn't one of Prowl's strong suits, but he could be creative when necessary. That and a suggestion from Jazz to just fudge a little bit almost crashed Prowl's logic center, but he promised he'd find a way to keep Ironhide away.

That done, Prime turned his attention to Ratchet, who how had Hot Rod laid out on the only functional surgical berth on base.

"Can he be saved?" Optimus asked.

"I think so," Ratchet said. "But I'm going to need your help first."

Prime raised an optic ridge at the medic.

"What are you going to do?"

Ratchet ignored the question, instead turned away, pulling equipment from various storage places. Finding what he was looking for, he set the case down on the berth by Hot Rod's head, unlatching the lid. It looked like a small datapad with cords ending in jacks attached. The medic retracted a hand, revealing a small drill, which he drove into the armor beside the young Autobot's left audio.

Optimus watched as sparks flew, then Ratchet retracted the drill, inserted one of the jacks into the hole in Hot Rod's head.

"I'm going to need you to uplink with me," Ratchet said. "And hold him at the same time. This is not going to be pleasant."

"Whatever it takes," Prime said. "Proceed."

Ratchet nodded. Prime pointed to an open access port on his helm, and Ratchet attached one of the other jacks. And again, Ratchet retracted his hand again, this time revealing ports for the other cables. He attached them with his free hand, turning to Prime.

"I'm going to isolate his higher processor function, which will render him unable to utilize his motor function. Then you're going to help me force him into temporary stasis," Ratchet said.

Prime frowned.

"Don't argue with me," Ratchet said. "His body is badly damaged, and putting him down like this will give me the time necessary to repair him. I've done this before. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Prime nodded, but Ratchet didn't see. His optics stuttered once, flared brightly then dimmed.

:Hold him:

Hot Rod spasmed, and Prime barely grabbed his shoulders, pinning him down, before he came off the berth.

:Help me hold him:

:I am holding him: Optimus retorted.

:He's trying to fight me. Hold him. Push him back. Reassure him, anything. This needs to be done, and he's not listening to me:

Optimus felt Ratchet's annoyance through the link, felt something else around the edges. Fear. He pushed his awareness past Ratchet, suddenly sensing Hot Rod's presence shoving back.

_It's all right. You're among friends. Ratchet's only trying to help. We need you to help us. Please don't fight us. It's only making this harder. The sooner you comply, the sooner you can be repaired, and away from Ratchet, _Prime said.

:I heard that:

_Can't. . .won't. . .go back. . .alone._

_You're not alone. We'll be with you._

The feeling of being pushed stopped. Hot Rod's barriers came down, replaced by the presence of Ratchet.

:Stay with me until he's under:

-----

Prime checked his internal chronometer. Past dawn, and Ratchet was finally finishing up with the repairs.

Satisfied his patient was all right for the moment, the medic turned his attention back to Optimus.

"Will he live?" Prime asked.

"For now, he's stable. But that could change. If his internal repair systems would kick in, it would help a great deal. And his armor is starting to regenerate, which is curious, considering his condition. I'm going to stay with him a while. I'll call you if anything changes," Ratchet said.

Prime placed a hand on the medic's shoulder, squeezing lightly. Ratchet nodded, watching Prime leave. If Hot Rod survived, they were going to have a very interesting situation on their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Temerity

Part 2-Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Capt. Will Lennox strode down the corridor to ops, or what they called ops. The walk was a long one, and he could have asked Ironhide or Prowl for a ride, but he decided against it. He was expecting a call from Secretary of Defense Keller any moment. The Army Ranger sighed when his cell phone chirped. He flipped it open, thumbing the send button, then brought the phone to his ear.

"Lennox. . .yes sir, it was one of theirs. No, they haven't been able to get anything yet. . .7 a.m. your time or our time, sir? Nice, sir. . .no. . .I didn't mean any disrespect about the time difference, sir. . .OK. No, I haven't talked to Prime yet. He was with Ratchet all night, and I understand he's grabbing a couple of hours of rest. Yes. . .it's not good. . .they don't know if he'll make it. . .yes sir. . .I won't forget to let you know if a disposal team is needed. . .OK. . .yes sir."

Lennox thumbed the end button, frowning at the phone. Keller was blunt at the end, but if the situation headed south, he'd need to know about it immediately. Tom Banacek, the former head of Sector Seven, had been reassigned, acting as Keller's advisor on all things Cybertronian. He'd proven himself at Hoover Dam, letting Bumblebee go, and had earned Keller's trust, and that of the Autobots, but a certain former agent once in his employ was still making ripples, and if he knew about what was going on, he'd be asking for favors. . .

The captain snapped himself out of that line of thinking. He didn't even know the name of the new arrival yet, and they were already burying him. . .

--

Mid-morning, Optimus Prime found Ratchet still in the med bay, watching over his patients. Hot Rod still occupied the surgical berth, and Jazz was recharging in his own berth.

"How are they?" Prime asked.

"Jazz was awake for a bit earlier. He's getting stronger, and once he saw who was here, he said he had a thing or two to tell you when you're ready," Ratchet said. "And Hot Rod's condition is much the same, although there is something you need to know about. I asked Prowl for some help, and he uplinked with him, and confirmed my suspicions. There is what appears to be some superficial damage to his processor."

"If he survives, will it impair his function?" Prime said.

"At this point, unknown. And that's not all. Prowl is very sure his processor has been tampered with."

"What?" Prime said, not sure he was hearing the medic right.

"There are several very fine alterations. It was so well done we almost didn't detect them," Ratchet said.

"I can't believe someone would do this," Optimus said.

"We don't know anything yet," Ratchet said. "But yes, considering how much trouble he gave us last night, I know he would be very difficult to put down when functioning optimally."

"We can finish discussing his condition later. Right now, I'm more concerned with the other aspects. . .if he was indeed on the Vector, then he shouldn't be _here_," Prime said.

"I know," Ratchet said, glowering. "Maybe others survived. . ."

"Ratchet, you saw the intelligence reports as well as I did. The Vector was the only ship unaccounted for after Tyger Pax."

"Do you remember who was on that ship?" Ratchet asked.

"I know the name of every Autobot lost on every ship at that battle. The names are also in the logs on the Ark. And I also know the name of everyone serving on the Vector. . ."

"Could this have something to do with the other. . .incident?" Ratchet said.

Prime frowned. "I am fully aware of what happened, and how it ended, even though I had no part in it," he said. "What was your involvement?"

"I consulted on his case before the review board deemed him fit to return to duty. There were no problems. I do know Hot Rod was reassigned to special ops right after that," Ratchet said. "And I can tell you the case was handled very quickly and quietly."

"You're not laying blame for that on my shoulders are you?" Prime asked, optics narrowing. "Because I can tell you the responsibility for that outcome lay with another."

Ratchet placed a hand on Prime's shoulder. "I know you were not to blame. But there is something else--right before the day the Council of Ancients was slaughtered and Alpha Trion. . ."

"Go on."

"Before the day Alpha Trion was murdered, there was some shuffling at High Command, but I was never able to find out why. And not long after, the archives were sealed," Ratchet said.

"What are you trying to say?" Prime said.

"Kup managed to crack the codes and uploaded all the information to the Ark before we left," Ratchet said. "We have all of it."

"Why didn't you mention this before now?"

Ratchet shrugged. "It wasn't important until now."

"Is Jazz in any shape to help Prowl uplink with the ship and start going through the data?"

"If Prowl is the one who does the uplink, I won't have a problem with Jazz helping for a couple of hours, but it can wait until tomorrow," Ratchet said.

That seemed to placate Prime, who turned his attention back to Hot Rod.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Optimus said.

"If he lasts through the day and tonight, I think he should. Prowl managed to help me kickstart his auto repair system, but it's going to take time for it to start fixing the redundant systems. It's like he was burned all the way through, but I can't imagine how," Ratchet said.

--

Ironhide was in ops, occupying Prowl's place from the night before. The second in command was out on patrol, leaving Ironhide on monitor duty until he returned. The weapons expert turned when he heard human footsteps coming his way.

Lennox waved.

"Hey Ironhide, what was the Vector?" Lennox asked.

Ironhide sat very still for several seconds, a pause long enough for Lennox to notice.

"Everything OK, 'Hide?"

"Yes. Where did you hear about the Vector?"

"Walked by the med bay on the way here, overheard Prime and Ratchet talking about it," Lennox said. "Seemed to be important."

"The Vector was a ship," Ironhide said.

"Oh," Lennox said. "Guess I'll let you get back to it then. I gotta go meet Epps."

--

Optimus stood at the lookout, watching the sun go down, as he did every night, watching and waiting. This night he was alone, and glad of it for once. He had no desire for a confrontation, which he was sure would come when Ironhide found out. It was only a matter of time, but the Autobot leader had no idea how little time he actually had. He heard the sound of an engine, didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

Ironhide. Coming his way. The big, black mech stopped beside him.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ironhide said.

"As soon as I had something definitive, and not just speculation," Optimus said.

"So he was on the Vector then," Ironhide said.

"He said he was," Prime said.

"But you're not sure."

"He's badly damaged, Ironhide, and if he lives through the night, Ratchet said he should make it, and if he does, we will get answers then, and not until," Prime said.

"And that's your last word on it?"

"Once, my word was law," Optimus replied.

Ironhide made a sound very close to a human grunt.

"Never did work on me, you know. I've known you too long to take you that seriously," Ironhide said.

Optimus glanced at his friend, who had a glint of mirth in his optics.

"I can wait for answers," Ironhide said. "I've been waiting a very long time. What's a few more days?"

-----

Ratchet didn't see the fingers twitch, but he wasn't watching. Nor did he see the optics dormant for four Earth days suddenly come online. But he did hear the high-pitched scream Hot Rod emitted.

:Optimus, med bay, now. Bring Prowl.:

The medic tried comming the younger Autobot, but he didn't respond. Communicating in Cybertronian didn't work either. Ratchet advanced toward the berth, hoping to calm Hot Rod. The medic tried pushing him back down, but he only struggled, punching and kicking.

Ratchet didn't turn, hearing the others enter the med bay.

"Help me," Ratchet said.

"Hot Rod, stand down," Prime said in Cybertronian.

The young mech ignored the order, struggling harder. Prowl waded in, but was knocked away.

"Hold him!" Prime bellowed.

"I'm trying," Ratchet said. "You could help, you know."

The annoyed Autobot stepped forward to help the struggling medic, but stopped.

Ironhide strode into the room, bringing his canons online, followed by Lennox and Epps, who had their own weapons drawn.

"Ironhide, don't," Prime cautioned.

Hot Rod came off the table, right arm shooting out, hand retracting, replaced by a spinning saw blade. Like lightning, he struck. Sparks flew, and Ratchet jumped out of the way as the canon on Ironhide's right arm was severed from his body. The big black mech watched in surprise as it fell to the ground, rolling, coming to a stop at Ratchet's feet.

Before the younger mech could strike again, Optimus made a decision. He caught Ratchet's optic. They fired, backed up by the humans.

-----

:Optimus, you better come here:

Prime sighed, rolling out of his berth, headed toward ops. For Prowl to oust him from a Ratchet-ordered recharge it must be important, indeed. But then again, it wasn't like Ratchet was following his own orders, either. Two days had passed since Hot Rod's awakening in the med bay, and Ironhide was still off duty until Ratchet could finish repairing him, leaving only Prime, Prowl and Bumblebee to take care of things around the base and patrol. And they didn't have Bumblebee all the time because he was Sam Witwicky's full-time guardian.

Reaching ops, he saw Prowl had a rare smile gracing his features.

"I'm getting a message, audio only. And you're never going to guess who it's from. . ."

"Play it," Prime said.

". . .still four days out, and we'd get there sooner if we could. . .bringing a few friends along for the ride. . ."

"Kup. That old warhorse is still alive?" Prime said. "Is that it?"

"All I could record, but with with he's got Bluestreak and you're going to love this--the twins," Prowl said.

Prowl ducked his head, biting back yet another grin as he watched Prime's hand shoot to his face, covering his mouth. The last bit was good or bad news, depending on how one looked at it. And considering recent events, Prowl considered it good news.

"At least we'll have reinforcements now," Prowl said.

Prime shot his second in command a frown.

"You have a strange sense of humor, my friend," Optimus said. "No, we'll have chaos once those two show up. I hope you remember how to write a disciplinary report."

Prowl groaned at that, and it was Prime's turn to smile.

"Don't worry, Prowl. I'm sure Kup's managed to instill some discipline in them," Optimus said, heading back toward his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Temerity

Part 3-Repairs

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

"It'll take at least a week before all the holes are patched up in the med bay walls. . ." Lennox said. He stopped, noticing Epps wasn't paying attention.

"What," Lennox asked. "Is wrong with you?"

"Couldn't we just put him out of our misery?" Epps said, staring off into space, chin propped up on his fist.

"Who?" Lennox asked.

"You know who. Head case. The creature from outer space," Epps said.

"He has a name," Lennox said.

"I'm not calling him by any name until he proves he's not crazy," Epps said.

"Look, with his weapons offlined, he can't do much damage. And if he so much as puts a hand on anyone, he will be restrained, or worse, offlined again, and he knows it. And right now, I don't think there's anything he fears more," Lennox said.

"He took out Ironhide, man. Ironhide."

Will sighed in frustration.

"I know. But he's going to be OK, and it taught him a lesson that he can't always rely on having the bigger gun. It was a good reminder they all need to be more cautious."

"Your friend got owned and you're not gonna do anything about it?" Epps said.

"Like what? He's new to the planet, recovering from injuries and being alone out there God only knows how long and if I'm any judge, he has the worst case of post-traumatic syndrome in the universe, so the answer to that would be a big, fat no."

Epps shook his head.

"You know, you're way too trusting. And I hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass," Epps said. With that, he grabbed his things, leaving Will alone.

--

Bumblebee peeked around the med bay entrance, unsure if he should go in. He wanted to see Ironhide and Jazz, and Sam and Mikaela wanted to meet Hot Rod. But the scout would only take the humans inside if Ratchet gave him the all-clear.

"C'mon," Sam said, pulling Mikaela inside and around Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, I know what you're thinking, and if it wasn't OK, do you think Ratchet would leave Jazz and Ironhide in here alone with him? Wouldn't like. . .I don't know, Optimus be standing guard or something?"

Mikaela watched Bumblebee's door wings droop. Sam was right.

"OK then, let's go," Sam said.

"I didn't say you could come in here," Ratchet said, stepping into their path.

"Can we? It's not dangerous or anything, is it?" Sam said.

"You get 10 minutes," Ratchet said. "And right now the only dangerous beings in this room are Mikaela and myself."

Sam raised an eyebrow, noticing Ratchet's gaze. The boy turned around, noticing both his guardian and girlfriend had struck virtually the same pose--arms crossed, but Mikaela's face held a look that could kill if she was so capable.

"10 minutes. Got it," Sam said, making straight for Jazz's berth.

The small silver mech was sitting up on the side of his berth, chatting with Ironhide. Jazz smiled, seeing his three friends.

"Missed an interesting couple of days around here," Jazz said.

"We heard," Bumblebee said. "How are you feeling, Ironhide?"

"Better once somebody finishes reattaching my canon," Ironhide said, glaring at Ratchet, who only smiled back.

"I've had more important repairs to attend to," Ratchet said. "And you know it."

"My aft," Ironhide said.

"More nonsense like that out of you and I will attach your precious canon to your aft," Ratchet said.

"You should just offline him again and sort it out later," Ironhide said. "Permanently works for me."

The two humans exchanged a glance.

"So. . ." Sam said.

Mikaela poked him in the arm.

"Where's Hot Rod?" she asked.

"Recharging in my quarters," Ratchet said. "Would you like to meet him?"

--

Ratchet went in first, surprised to find the young Autobot awake and sitting up.

"You have visitors," Ratchet said. "Bumblebee is with them. Do you feel up to this?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"Show any hostility and you will be offlined. Do I make myself clear?"

The optics flared in surprise, then settled down to a dimmer blue.

"You may come in," Ratchet said.

Sam entered first, followed by Mikaela and Bumblebee, who were being more cautious, considering what they'd been told over the past few days.

"The boy is Sam," Ratchet said. "Bumblebee is his guardian, and the girl is Mikaela. This is Hot Rod."

"Hey," Sam said.

Hot Rod tilted his head, thinking.

"You're human protoforms, aren't you?"

"Yes," Mikaela said, smiling. "Although I prefer 'teenager.'"

Hot Rod didn't respond, Ratchet noticed, as he was suddenly in rapid-fire conversation with Bumblebee. Their optics were dimmed, as they commed each other back and forth. Ratchet smiled, glad something was finally working out right.

As quickly as it started, the conversation ended, and the two young Autobots turned their attention back to the humans. The medic let them talk a few more minutes before escorting them out.

"You may see him again tomorrow, if he's up to it," Ratchet said.

"OK," Sam said. "We gotta go. Bye 'Ratch."

Ratchet watched them go, glad someone was ready to accept Hot Rod.

-----

"You moved him where?" Optimus said, incredulous.

"My quarters, at least for tonight. Are you deaf?" Ratchet said.

Prime pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"And he met Sam and Mikaela tonight."

"Are you trying to make me angry? Have I done something lately to earn your ire?" Prime said.

"No," Ratchet said. "Ironhide's been fairly aggressive today, and I thought it would be a good idea to remove Hot Rod to someplace where there would be less chance of a confrontation. My quarters are quiet, and Prowl was right across the hall all day, so I saw no problem with it."

"You should have consulted me first," Prime said.

"Last time I checked, I was in charge of all things medical, so I don't think I need to check with you," Ratchet replied.

Prime switched subjects.

"How is Hot Rod doing?"

"Better. He's downloaded the Internet, so he can communicate in English now, and his internal comm is working," Ratchet said. "He was easier to fix this time, although he still has a way to go."

"Has he said anything about the Vector?"

"Not in my hearing, although in his recharge, he's been talking, but I can't make it out. It's not in language I understand. And that's not all. He's been crying out. . .for Ultra Magnus."

Prime let that slide. "Is it a Cybertronian dialect?"

"I do not know. Does it matter?"

"No. I have another question. How do you think he was able to wake up?"

"Again, I have no explanation. He should have stayed down. The procedure should have worked," Ratchet said.

"Maybe he's stronger than you think," Prime said.

"Maybe."

-----

Jazz snuck out of the med bay. He was bored, which in his mind, meant he was feeling better. Ironhide wasn't good company since losing his canon, although Jazz figured his friend's pride was hurt more than anything else. He grinned at the thought. Injured, protoform, only one weapon Hot Rod broke through a forced stasis lock and carved up Ironhide. It wasn't funny, yet the sight of the canon falling off Ironhide's arm and the look on his face would be forever etched in his memory. Well, it was kind funny, because Ironhide had learned a very valuable lesson and Hot Rod was doing better, so it was all right. Sort of.

Right now though, he needed to see Optimus in private. He had information to share, but didn't want to do it with Ironhide or Ratchet around. Ratchet had an opinion on the matter because he had been involved, no matter what he said, even if it was only on the fringes. And Jazz had a little insight not even Ratchet could provide.

He entered Prime's quarters, didn't bother to knock because there was no door yet, only an open area with a berth and a makeshift desk, until they could bring more material down from the Ark. Jazz walked over to his leader's recharging form.

:You know, I could kill you in your sleep, as the humans say:

Prime shot off the berth, looking around.

Jazz melted out of the shadows, grinning.

"You need to be more careful," he said.

"What are you doing out of the med bay?"

"Got bored, and besides, we need to talk," Jazz said. "And I'm not doing it within hearing of Ironhide or Ratchet. I need to get out of here. Wanna take a drive?"

--

Jazz picked a nice, empty spot out in the desert, well away from the base. He transformed once they were far off the main road, and Optimus followed. Jazz sat down.

"Might as well get comfortable," he said.

Prime sat down across from his third in command.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"Hot Rod. I know something Ratchet doesn't."

"Then talk," Prime said.

"He was reassigned to special ops, right after he was cleared for duty. He settled down, did his job, ran quite a few solo missions, mainly sabotage and demolitions," Jazz said, pausing, letting Optimus know how serious the conversation was going to be, because special ops agents never revealed their work.

"Go on," Optimus said.

"For a while, I was a little concerned, considering all he did was request mission after mission, and he came back from everyone. Then he started to relax when Springer came back, so I stopped worrying. He was more like his old self, so I let it slide. But a few days before Tyger Pax I got a call from High Command saying Hot Rod was being transferred there. I called him into my office to tell him and when I did, he was livid. I've never seen him so angry. Then while he's in my office, Ultra Magnus comes to collect. I had a front row seat for that one," Jazz said.

"What happened next?"

"They forgot they had an audience, that's what. Hot Rod said he was finished, his debt was paid and started to leave. Magnus stopped him, yelled back that he had every right to call him out, that the plan had changed and Hot Rod had his orders," Jazz said. "When Hot Rod heard that, all the fight went out of him, and Magnus realized they weren't alone. They left, and that was the last time I saw Hot Rod until now."


	4. Chapter 4

Temerity

Part 4-Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Prowl bit back a retort. Sometimes, the humans could be. . .annoying. How many times did he have to explain no, they didn't need to scramble fighters? They thought he was a human soldier with the call sign "Prowler" stationed at a remote watching post in Nevada. In the weeks since his arrival to Earth, he had developed a decent rapport with the humans at NORAD, but sometimes, like now, their paranoia was something he didn't understand. If he said the bogey, as they called it, coming down in his neck of the woods, was not any danger, why didn't they believe him?

Prowl snorted in annoyance, letting frustration take over, but only for a second. Might as well let Optimus know what was going on.

:Optimus:

There was a pause.

:I know. Come to ops, or go outside?:

:I'll meet you outside:

Prime met his second in command out on the base's old tarmac, where he found Prowl staring into the sky.

"Do you want to kill Kup, or can I?" Prowl said.

"We can leave that to Ratchet," Prime said, watching as the shuttle grew larger as it got closer. "You know, I bet they can see that thing in Las Vegas."

The shuttle was completely lit up, much to the annoyance of both bots.

"Maybe Kup needs all the light to land because his sight has finally gone?" Prowl said.

"Prowl, I bet he outlives both of us," Prime said.

They stopped talking as the landing gear groaned and squealed into position, and the shuttle set down with a resounding boom and clang of metal, shaking the ground.

"Prime, I think you're wrong. Ratchet won't kill him. SecDef Keller will have all our heads when he hears about this. I bet the scientists in Colorado are registering this as an earthquake," Prowl said.

He gave his leader a sidelong look, but Prime wasn't paying attention. The loading ramp was lowered, and the bay doors on the shuttle were open.

". . c'mon Blue, get the lead out. . ." Sideswipe yelled, shoving the other mech down the ramp.

That was followed by a strangled yelp as Sunstreaker punched his twin in the back of the head. Before Sideswipe could retaliate, Kup kicked the red twin in the aft, sending him rolling down the ramp, landing in a heap at Prowl's feet.

Sideswipe picked himself up out of the dirt, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Prowlie, did you miss me?" Sideswipe said, suddenly enveloping Prowl in a hug.

Optimus smiled, then suddenly found himself getting his own hug from Sideswipe and Bluestreak. Sunstreaker shot Prowl a grin, clasped hands with Prime and got out of the way for Kup, who was finally down the ramp.

"Oh lad, I thought we'd lost you," Kup said. "I'd almost given up all hope, and then we got your message. . ."

Again, Optimus found himself in a bear hug, this time from Kup.

"Come, old friend. I have much to tell you," Prime said, arm around his old teacher and friend, drawing him inside.

--

"Where's Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide?" Bluestreak asked as they walked.

"Bumblebee's with his human family, and Jazz and Ironhide are both in the med bay," Optimus said.

The twins exchanged a look with Blue.

"Are they all right?" Kup asked.

"Jazz I'll explain about later, and Ironhide's still there, I think, because Ratchet is drawing out his stay on purpose," Prime said. "Prowl, take the others to see them, Kup, come with me. There's something you need to see."

Prime made sure they were out of earshot of the others.

"Hot Rod's here," Optimus said.

Kup snapped as if he'd been hit.

"What? How?"

"He showed up alone, unannounced almost two Earth weeks ago, in bad shape. Ratchet almost wasn't sure he could save him, but he's doing better now, getting stronger every day," Prime said. "That's not all. He said he was on the Vector."

"If he said he was, then he was," Kup said.

"You knew?"

"I don't want to get into it right now, but it fits," Kup said. "Can I see him?"

"Yes," Prime said, leading him to Ratchet's quarters.

"Let me go in first," he said.

Kup nodded.

Optimus found the young mech sitting up, staring off into space.

"Hot Rod, I have someone to see you," Prime said, looking back, beckoning Kup.

Hot Rod shuttered his optics several times, as if he wasn't sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Kup? Am I dreaming?"

"No lad," Kup said, walking over to the berth. He sat down beside his friend, who grabbed him, burying his head in his chest.

Kup met Prime's optics. :I'll meet you later:

Prime nodded, leaving the two alone.

-----

7 a.m. found Lennox and Epps clearing the first of many rooms on base. An annoyed, angry Keller called earlier, wanting to know "what the hell was going on out there?"

The big tipoff something was up was the huge shuttle sitting in the dirt just beyond the edge of the tarmac.

"Do we really have to keep him on speaker phone once we start this?" Epps asked, stifling a yawn.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lennox said, dialing up Washington. "Lennox here, sir. Yes, um, well, we're looking at a ship parked on the tarmac. Do you want us to take a look? No? OK, we'll start inside the main hangar then."

The two soldiers walked in silence, checking ops, the rec room, and finally deciding to take a look at the med bay.

"Wow," Epps said.

"What is it?" Keller crackled over the phone.

"Sir, I think they're. . .passed out drunk," Lennox said. "These are energon containers, right Epps?"

He took a whiff of one of the empty containers.

"Oh yeah, that's it sir, and there are three unidentified Autobots here also," Lennox said.

One, gunmetal grey and had a form resembling Prowl's, was curled up on a berth next to Jazz, Prowl out cold on the floor by the same berth. Ratchet was passed out facedown at his desk, surrounded by empty containers. Two other mechs, one yellow, the other red, were leaning against the wall, shoulder to shoulder, in recharge.

"Is everything all right?" Keller asked.

"Right as rain sir," Lennox said, trying not to laugh, seeing Epps had his digital camera out, snapping shots.

Lennox covered the phone with his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Bumblebee's gonna want to see this," Epps said.

"That's all you better do with those shots," Lennox said.

"Sir, I'll leave Epps here in the med bay. Optimus and Hot Rod are still unaccounted for."

Lennox left, headed for the living quarters. He checked Prime's and Prowl's, finding nothing. In Ratchet's, he hit pay dirt. Prime was asleep at the desk, head resting on his arms. On the berth, sat an unfamiliar Autobot, back leaning against the wall, Hot Rod curled against him.

"Sir, everybody's accounted for but Ironhide," Lennox said.


	5. Chapter 5

Temerity

Part 5-Reality

Part 4-Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Ironhide stared at the crater. He'd scanned the crater itself more than once, and each one told him nothing. He also walked the length of the gouge leading to the crater. It gave him no comfort, no closure, as the humans said. Prime was stalling, putting him off. And Ironhide's own patience was running out. He ran one more scan, again nothing, but he expected nothing. He sighed, transformed, heading back to base. Maybe it was time to start pressing for answers.

--

"I say we let them sleep," Lennox said, eyeing the recharging Autobots. "How long's it been since any of them have rested this good?"

Epps shrugged. "I don't know, but with the shape they're in, a Cub Scout troop could take this place right now," he said.

"We haven't seen a Decepticon in days, and the only one that's even a threat is Barricade, and if he shows up, they can take him," Lennox said.

"True, but shouldn't we at least wake up Prowl? Somebody's gotta be responsible," Epps said.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that," Lennox said, grinning. "He'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever," Epps said. "I just don't want to be at ground zero if you-know-who goes off on a tangent again."

"His name is Hot Rod, and he's got Optimus Prime sitting just a few feet away if he does," Lennox said. "See, with talk like that, he will get set off again. And I don't want to hear anymore of it, understand?"

Epps ignored his commanding officer, interested instead in the new Autobots.

"I can hardly wait to find out about this new bunch," he said. "Hopefully none of them are nuts."

-----

Optimus came out of recharge slowly. He shook his head, trying to shake out the cobwebs. He sat up, looking around, wondering for a few seconds why he wasn't in his berth. Then he saw the empty energon containers on the desk, remembering the high grade, a dare from Sideswipe and something about a drinking game? Where had the red twin come up with that crazy idea? But in a rare moment of stupidity, he accepted, and matched the twins drink for drink until they both passed out. He now wondered where they were, suddenly alarmed at the idea of an inebriated Sideswipe and Sunstreaker running amok in Tranquility.

The Autobot leader stood slowly, then tilted as he lost his balance, reaching toward the desk to steady himself. Once righted, on unsteady legs, and very quietly, so he wouldn't wake Kup and Hot Rod, he made for the door to Ratchet's quarters.

"Can't hold your drink?"

Prime looked down, seeing Lennox and Epps coming his way.

He shuttered his optics a few times. He was seeing more than one of each of his human friends.

"You OK?" Epps asked.

"Fine. Just trying to adjust. I haven't had this much high grade in a very, very, very long time," Prime said.

"You look kinda worried," Lennox said. "Anything else the matter?"

"I don't suppose you've seen the twins--one's red, the other's yellow?"

"In the med bay, asleep shoulder to shoulder," Lennox said.

Prime visibly relaxed.

"Anything else you want to share?" Lennox said.

"My friend, consider their unconsciousness a temporary reprieve," Prime said. "Because when they wake up, things are never going to be the same again around here."

With that, Prime nodded, heading toward the med bay, leaving the humans.

The two soldiers glanced at Prime, then at each other. What did he mean by that?

-----

It was well past noon before the rest of the Autobots were up and around. Ratchet's annoyance at a full med bay quickly faded when he realized the twins weren't planning a prank, and wanted to see how he was. Blue was happily staked out with Jazz, living up to his name, no doubt filling in the silver mech on all of the details since their separation, Hot Rod parked on the berth next to them, listening. Prowl was out on patrol, because somebody had to do it, and Prime and Kup were out inspecting the shuttle.

And still no Ironhide. That did annoy the medic--someone leaving the med bay without permission. Yes, Ironhide still had one functional cannon, but it was the principal of it. No one disobeyed the medic, not even Prime. And even though Ironhide had a justifiable reason for wanting to be alone, medic's orders were absolute. But Ratchet would deal with it later. For once, the med bay was filled with something besides pain and grief, and he was going to enjoy it.

--

Kup and Prime stood outside, looking at the shuttle.

"Is the med bay functional?" Prime asked.

"Functional and mostly stocked," Kup said.

"Good. Ratchet isn't done with the repairs on Hot Rod, so this is good news indeed," Prime said. "Wait--how did you keep the twins out of it then?"

Kup shrugged. "Told 'em if they got hurt bad enough, I'd finish the job. Worked too. Except this one time I actually shot Sunny. Sides didn't talk to him for three days, and Blue didn't talk to anybody for more than a week, so that was kind of nice," Kup said.

"Remind me not to tick you off," Prime said.

Kup smiled.

"So what's the plan?"

"Would you mind if we stripped the shuttle? There's enough raw material there to help make the base more habitable," Optimus said.

"Don't see why not. Not like it was top of the line to begin with," Kup said.

Prime raised an optic ridge.

"I know it wasn't one of my more aesthetic designs, but it was functional, was it not?" he said.

"Got us here, didn't it, so there's your answer," Kup said.

When Prime didn't say anything, he looked at his leader, who was suddenly very still for a few seconds, then looked at Kup.

"Ratchet wants us to come to the med bay," Optimus said.

--

Hot Rod sat on the berth, arms crossed, annoyed. He knew the others were talking about him, from the way they kept looking his way, but they were using their private comms. He wasn't stupid. Damaged, in need of repairs, annoyed, angry, yes, stupid, no. He hoped they got the message, glaring at Ratchet when he glanced at him.

The medic raised an optic ridge when he saw the look on Hot Rod's face. Annoyance, Ratchet noticed, was one emotion that seemed to register rather well on a protoform face.

:He's said more in the past few hours than he's said in more than two weeks. This is rather sudden, but I think Kup's presence has made a world of difference:

Kup glanced over at the young mech.

:How was he before now?:

:Withdrawn, confused, I wasn't really sure how much he was aware of:

:That bad?:

:He'd respond to me minimally, more to Optimus, but you seem to have brought him back:

Kup switched his focus back to Ratchet.

:But he'll be all right now?:

The glance between Prime and the medic did not go unnoticed.

:What is it you're not telling me?:

:Ratchet still has some repairs to complete, and there is more I'll tell you, but not here, and not now.:

Kup nodded.

Ratchet again leveled his gaze on Hot Rod, now that the hard part, so far, for this day, was over.

"Let me go talk to him," he said.

"OK, but I'm staying right here," Kup said.

"You can both stay," Ratchet said.

He walked over to Hot Rod, who was still glaring, but it faded quickly when the young Autobot realized Ratchet meant business.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Ratchet said. "Otherwise, I'm sure you wouldn't be trying to kill me with a look. What brought on this sudden onslaught of emotion?"

Hot Rod was suddenly not so sure of himself, drawing back.

Ratchet reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," he said. "It's just that this is such a change. . ."

"I. . .I didn't think any of this was real, until I saw Kup last night. I was alone so long. . .," Hot Rod said. "But I'm OK now, really. . ."

"I'll be the judge of that," Ratchet said. "But I'm glad you're feeling better. Welcome back."

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Hot Rod asked.

"I have a few more repairs to do, and if your recovery is satisfactory, I'd say another week at the most," Ratchet said. "Prime and Kup both want to see you, but there's something I want to ask. How long were you alone?"

"Too long," Hot Rod said. "Can we leave it at that? Please?"

"For now," Ratchet said, beckoning the others.

Satisfied, for the moment, the medic left them alone.

"Can you get me sprung?" Hot Rod asked, looking from Kup to Optimus and back again.

"I don't think Ratchet will let you out of the med bay," Kup said. "But I'll see what I can do."

"And don't look at me," Prime said. "I don't hold any sway within these walls."

"A few minutes outside, that's all I ask. I've been on this planet half of one of their months and I can't even remember what it looks like," Hot Rod said. "I don't think you know how much I need to get out of here. . .brings back too many bad memories."

-----

For the first time in a very long time, Optimus Prime was truly and content. Not happy, but he was settling for content. Ratchet had agreed to Hot Rod's request, letting them take him outside for a while. It went better than expected, and having seen the new Earth forms of the twins and Bluestreak, and with permission, Hot Rod now had something to occupy his time--searching the Internet for his own eventual alt form.

Bumblebee planned on bringing Sam and Mikaela to meet the latest arrivals as soon as they were able and with the others happy, for the moment, Optimus was satisfied to leave things at that. But he knew there was always something looming on the horizon. In this instance, it was Ironhide storming into his office.

"When do you plan on questioning him?" Ironhide asked.

"He's in no shape for an interrogation," Prime said. "We've been over this--you've waited this long. What will a few more days matter?"

Ironhide's gaze remained very calm, and Optimus knew he'd struck a chord.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Ironhide said. "You've never. . .

"Cared for anyone? I understand better than you realize. I had a twin, or have you forgotten? The connection between us was stronger than any normal bond. And I did the unthinkable--I broke it. I lost half of myself," Prime said.

"This was different," Ironhide said. "At least you have closure."

"Ironhide, give this time," Prime said. "Please."

"Dragging your feet won't make this any easier," Ironhide said.

"I'm well aware of that."

"If you won't question him, then I will," Ironhide said.

"Then you'll have to deal with Ratchet on your own, because I will not support this," Prime said.

"Fine," Ironhide said. "But when your turn comes, I hope the fates are not kind."

Ironhide turned away, walking from the room.

-----


	6. Chapter 6

Temerity

Part 6-Retrospect

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Kup stood outside, staring up at the night sky. Alien, but still beautiful. It had been a long time since he was able to stand planetside like this, with nothing better to do than look at the stars. He savored the moment, then let it pass. The base was quiet, and that was another thing he hadn't experienced in quite a while. Quiet meant danger, but here and now, it meant just quiet. He relaxed. He was back among friends.

Done staring at the stars, he started toward the shuttle. The ramp was down, so he decided to go see who was on board. Walking into the control room, he found Optimus sitting at one of the stations, running his fingers over the controls.

"Takes you back, doesn't it?" Kup said. "Good memories, I hope."

"Just remembering how Alpha Trion told me the design of this ship would never mesh with the A.I. he developed. He was wrong," Prime said.

"Wasn't it this shuttle design that helped pave the way for the ARK-class ships?"

"Yes, although it wasn't in the plans originally to have this computer design integrated into the ships," Optimus said.

"The Valor came online first, right?"

"She was built with the new interface included, but it proved to be too dangerous, so the Ark and Vector were given the new A.I. It was thought the semi-sentient nature of the computer would be easier to deal with in an emergency," Prime said. "The old bonding process was becoming outdated."

"Then Springer went and got himself bonded to the Valor when Highbrow was killed," Kup said.

"That worked out better than any of us could have imagined," Prime said."I know," Kup said. "But if we're going to talk about the past, at least let me go get something. . ."

Prime watched as the ancient Autobot disappeared, returning a few minutes later, holding something in his hands.

"Been savin' this for a special occasion," Kup said, handing the container to Prime, and setting down two drinking containers on the console.

"This is old," Prime said, handing back the container of high grade.

"Older than dirt, as these humans say," Kup said with a smile. "I kept this hid in my quarters, away from the twins."

He broke the seal on the container, pouring some for himself and Prime. "Enjoy this. It's the last of the fine stuff," Kup said.

"I have so much to tell you old friend," Prime said, taking a sip. "But I don't know where to begin. . ."

"It can wait, if it involves what I think. Today was a good day," Kup said. "I'm drinking to that."

Prime let it slide, enjoying the companionable silence with Kup, letting the anger from his earlier argument with Ironhide fade. Yes, it was a good day. Mostly.

But Kup broke the silence after a while.

"Lad, I know you're dying to ask me something, but what, can wait, for a little longer. But considering we're here, on this ship, I'll tell you what I know about the Vector," Kup said. "I was prepping my team for our assault on the shipyards at Kaon when Blurr got pulled away by High Command for another assignment. That was all well and good, but. . ."

"You were counting on his speed," Prime finished.

"Yes, but we still managed to pull off destroying the Saber and Curse before they launched, but I lost two tac units at the same time," Kup said. "I just got lucky I kept what was left of mine, but we almost didn't make it. The place was on fire, coming down around us. I was getting ready to tell the twins and Blue it was an honor to serve with them when I thought I had finally gone around the bend. . .over my private comm I think I hear Blurr screaming 'hold on' over and over again. Next thing I know we're getting bounced from Kaon to Simfur and somewhere in between I hear Hot Rod's voice saying 'got you old-timer.'""So he was on the Vector," Prime said.

"I told you--when he said he was, he was," Kup said. "Now you know."

"But that doesn't answer the question of why," Optimus replied.

"No, it doesn't. Does it even matter anymore?"

"Ironhide seems to think so, and he is losing patience over the matter. He said he'll question Hot Rod himself if he has to."

"Over my dead body," Kup answered. "And Ratchet will have his head if he tries. Say, what was Ironhide in the med bay for anyway?"

"Hot Rod separated him from one of his cannons," Prime said.

"Seriously?"

Prime nodded.

"Wish I could have been there," Kup said, pouring more high grade.

"Kup, speaking of Hot Rod, I have something else to ask. Do you know everything that happened before Tyger Pax?"

"Not all of it, but my team was in charge of the recovery operation. I've never seen such carnage. . ." Kup said. "But it wasn't my team that picked him up."

"I was aware of that," Prime said. "What about after?"

"I know he was at the main medical facility at Iacon. I tried several times to get in to see him, but my request was denied every time," Kup said.

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"I tried, but I was told you had other matters to deal with, and at the time, I could understand why you didn't want to talk to me," Kup said. "The council was destroyed and your twin killed your creator. If that's not reason enough. . ."

"I never heard a request from you," Prime said.

"Figures. I also tried High Command, but I was denied there also," Kup said. "By who?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kup said.

"No," Prime said.

"Springer and Blurr did manage to sneak in though, just long enough to see he was doing all right. That was enough for me," Kup said. "Then he got reassigned, and there for a while, I was worried until finally one day he came by to see me. He said the past was the past, it couldn't be changed no matter how much he wanted. And that was that. He never mentioned it gain. And I don't know if he ever talked it over with Springer. I was just happy to have him back."

"I have another question," Optimus said. "Was he ever. . .involved with someone?"

"That's a strange question," Kup said. "Why does it matter now?"

"Just humor me," Prime said.

"I don't really know. Hot Rod never talked about it. Kept that part of his life private. He did ask me about someone a time or two, but I'm pretty sure nothing came of it," Kup said.

"Who?"

"That was between us," Kup said.

"What about him and Ultra Magnus?"

"Are you crazy?" Kup said, spluttering on his energon. He gave Prime a strange look, then reached to wipe the energon from his face. "But then again, I honestly don't know."

"Again, you're sure?"

"Look, you know as well as I do those two weren't talking for quite a while, and Hot Rod could've entered the picture. But considering how he and Magnus were always at each other's throats. . .Remember that one security briefing?"

Prime sat back. That was a day he remembered very well.

"The only time I ever saw Magnus lose his temper in public," Optimus said. "What was it Hot Rod said, 'Pardon me sir, but you can blow it out your aft?'"

Kup laughed. "Oh lad--and remember how they almost came to blows?"

Prime smiled. "It took you and I to hold Magnus back, and Blurr nearly lost his grip on Hot Rod. That was one of the more lively meetings we had. A good one, although I recall Hot Rod wasn't supposed to be there."

"Yeah--Prowl got himself hurt in that stupid brawl on a training mission, right? I almost forgot about that, so they needed somebody with tactical training and the Council just picked somebody off a list, and that somebody was Hot Rod," Kup said.

"Prowl will love the fact someone remembered," Optimus said.

"I'm sure he will," Kup said. "Lad, you look beat, and I think I've drank too much. You should get some rest."

"I will," Prime said. "Thank you, Kup, it's good to have you back."

"No need for thanks, lad," Kup said.


	7. Chapter 7

Temerity

Part 7-Data

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Two full days on Earth and Kup already found himself on duty. Sort of. He offered to give Epps and Lennox a ride into Tranquility for their midday meal. Everyone else was either out on patrol or flat-out refused, like the twins, who, Sideswipe said, had "better" things to do. Kup hoped "better" didn't involve trouble, but knowing that pair, they were probably up to something that would land them in confinement, and he didn't know if the base had a brig yet or not. If there wasn't, he'd see to it they soon had one, because they would probably need it.

And he'd managed to get away from base a few hours early that morning to find a suitable Earth mode, and he was sporting the latest version of something called a Toyota Tundra extended cab, in light blue. Lennox approved, although Epps told him he could've chosen something flashier. Functional worked for him, always had.

"So today's the big day. I hope 'Hide's happy," Lennox said, making no pretense of driving. "I bet being without one of his cannons is pretty traumatizing."

Epps groaned. "I heard Ratchet say something about not putting him under?"

Kup laughed, which was still disconcerting, hearing a disembodied voice inside a vehicle.

"Epps, I wouldn't put it past ol' Hatchet," Kup said.

"Hatchet?" "His nickname. Don't say it within his hearing. He doesn't like it," Kup said.

"Who gave it to him?" Epps said.

"The twins," Kup replied.

"How is it you guys manage to have a pair of twins running around?" Epps asked.

"Ratchet can explain it," Kup said.

Epps shot Lennox a look. Yeah, right, he mouthed.

"Speaking of Cybertronian mysteries, what's the deal with Blue, Jazz and Prowl?" Lennox asked.

"Hey, I don't wanna know if something funky is going on there," Epps said.

"Epps, shut up," Lennox said, rolling his eyes.

"Blue's like a little brother to those two," Kup said. "He was the only survivor of the attack on the Crystal City. Not even the Guardians could stop it. Rumor had it an Autobot scientist turned traitor, giving the Decepticons access to his work, if they would provide him with the materials necessary for his. . .research. But no one could ever prove it because the branch of the Academy there, of course, was destroyed in the attack."

"One survivor? Out of how many?" Lennox said.

"Almost two million."

"My God. . .how?"

"It was called a displacement warhead," Kup said. "Warps space and sends the matter in the area occupying the warhead to another location. It only took one. Dropped the city into chaos, then the Decepticons attacked. It was one of our first big losses of the war. Prowl was with the civilian security forces then, and Jazz was still only a special ops agent, not the head of the division. Prowl found Blue under some wreckage. He didn't talk for a long time, and since he didn't remember much of anything before the attack, he was given a new designation befitting his personality--Bluestreak. Once he got better, he never shut up. He lived with Prowl for a while, when he was still going through counseling. Then Prowl got promoted to Optimus' second in command, and Jazz took him because at the time, he was still underage, at least for our species. The instant he was old enough, he joined the security forces."

"What was your job before the war?" Lennox said.

"I headed up the security forces for the whole planet," Kup said. "I was actually Prowl's boss."

"An entire planet?" Lennox said, impressed.

"Yeah--we had terrorists and criminals just like you do here--not big enough for the military to handle, but still a threat. Prowl was a Peacekeeper, kind of a mix of one of your beat cops and detectives, if I understand your system right. They patrolled and investigated, but it was more than that. Some also settled disputes, which was what Prowl did."

"How did those two meet?" Lennox said, wanting to know more. "They knew each other before the war. Prowl arrested Jazz more than once," Kup said. "The first time or two I know it was just by chance, but after that, Jazz would just put himself in Prowl's way to drive him nuts. They eventually developed a pretty good friendship."

"Speaking of friends, when is Hot Rod getting out of the med bay?" Lennox said, frowning at Epps when he groaned.

"Few more days, if the repairs go as planned," Kup said. "Lad wants out of there bad, believe me. Not that I can blame him."

-----

Prowl stared at the data pad in his hand. The uplink with the Ark and downloading the data Prime wanted took most of the morning, and now it was well past midday.

"We have a problem," Prowl said.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Take a look at this," Prowl said, handing the silver mech a data pad.

"It's encrypted. Want me to try and break it?" "I've tried. And if I can't. . .you're welcome to give it a go, and yes, I ran it through the Ark's processor twice and even tried the shuttle," Prowl said.

"Let me try and work my magic Prowler," Jazz said.

Prowl clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said. "Want some energon?"

Jazz nodded, then turned his attention back to the data pad. They'd get what Prime wanted. It would take time, but he was sure he could crack the encryption.

-----

Hot Rod was counting the hours until his next round of repairs. He wasn't relishing the thought of being put under again, but he trusted Ratchet. There weren't too many beings he trusted anymore. Not that he wanted to share that bit of information with anyone, but it was the truth. He wasn't even sure if he trusted himself, given circumstances. He hated how he felt, the doubt the worst of all. If he couldn't trust himself, who could he trust? And on the other side, who trusted him? Kup, always had, probably always would. And Prime. That gave the young Autobot pause. Prime still trusted him even though he'd gone after Ironhide, which was a hazy memory. If Prime was willing to give him a chance, maybe he could believe in himself.

But self-doubt was the least of his worries. There were unanswered questions he couldn't answer, others he wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Temerity

Part 8-Friction

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Ratchet checked the monitors again, satisfied Hot Rod was stable. Again. He nodded to Prowl, glad the other mech volunteered to stay and keep an eye on their patient. Prowl proved to be an adept assistant--steady hands and his cool logic kept him calm, but what Ratchet hoped was the final round of repairs for a very long time had been relatively routine. But their findings were not.

The medic made his way from the shuttle, through ops, which was quickly looking more like it should because of the construction going on and toward Prime's office. Ratchet didn't knock, instead walked on in, dropping himself into the chair across from Prime's desk.

Prime looked up from his work, raising an optic ridge.

"I take it the repairs went well?" he said.

"It just took longer than I expected," Ratchet said. "We ran many scans."

"And?"

"Hot Rod's processor wasn't just tampered with," Ratchet said. "It was modified. We found five alterations."

"Meaning?" Prime asked.

"One was located in his memory core, another affecting his communications center. The other three are located in the central processor itself. All very fine, almost imperceptible changes. Their function is unknown," Ratchet said.

"Could they have been repairs from before?" Prime asked.

"He had no processor damage from the prior. . .incident," Ratchet said. "The brunt of his injuries were to his laser core. His chest was crushed, whether from an impact or a fall was never discerned. He was shot several times, and he nearly lost an arm. His injuries were so bad he couldn't transform. How he managed to walk out of the Maze in that condition, I'll never know."

"Modifications aside, are his other injuries repaired?"

"I rebuilt his left shoulder, reinforced his right knee until the armor can finish regenerating itself and fixed two of the fingers on his left hand, which lacked a full range of motion. His motor functions have been fully restored because Prowl helped me remove the coding we used to put him in stasis. Also, his auto repair protocols are working on repairing the damage to the redundant systems that were burned out. Barring any setbacks, he should be out of the med bay as early as tomorrow," Ratchet said. "However, I caution against putting him into the duty rotation anytime soon, but there is no reason why he can't go ahead and take an Earth mode. It will give him something to do, and adapting to a new form will help rehab his injuries."

"Did the scans reveal what caused the burns?"

"No."

"Anything else to report?"

"Yes. I talked at length with him this morning before the procedure and he said he has no memory of what happened to the Vector," Ratchet said.

"Do you believe him?"

"Considering the shape we found him in, he's lucky to be alive. A few missing memories I'm not concerned about, at least not right now. However, it could be a potential problem if he pushes himself too hard to try and remember."

"This is Hot Rod we're talking about," Prime said.

"I know that all too well," Ratchet said.

"You should try and get some rest," Optimus said, rising. "Kup just called me to ops. I'll let you know if it's anything interesting."

"Rest? What's that?"

Prime patted his friend on the shoulder as he passed.

--

"I'm picking up a transmission," Kup said. He hit a few buttons on the console, stared in disbelief, looking at the screen. "It's a message--from the Valor."

"Put it through," Optimus said.

Kup smiled, seeing a familiar green mech on screen.

". . .and if you don't get your aft out of my face, I'll remove it for you. . .huh? Kup, that you? And is that Prime beside you?"  "Last time I looked, yes," Kup said. "It's been a long time, Springer."

Springer looked back over his shoulder, annoyed, then looked back at the screen.

"Sorry. Our reception's kind of bad because SOMEBODY had to use the main screen to watch one of those horrible Earth shows we've been picking up for days now. . .and I hope you don't mind the language, either, because Perceptor said it would be 'beneficial' for the crew to learn," Springer said. "Sorry, can you wait a minute?"

They heard the sound of crashing metal, followed by a yelp, then yelling. ". . .shut up Percy! I mean it. . .NO! 'Jack, by the Allspark if you try it, I'll put you out an airlock myself. . ."

"Everything all right?" Prime asked, glancing at Kup, who was trying not to laugh.

"It's been a very weird few days," Springer said, appearing back on screen. "I've got Trailbreaker, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Hoist and Grapple with me. We're having a hard time with the fusion drive, so we've cut back to sublight speed. And I have no idea how long it's going to take us to get there."

"Have Prowl see if he can work it out with Perceptor and Wheeljack. Let us know if you need anything else," Prime said.

"Wait--who all is there with you? It'd be nice to know who's there besides the three of you," Springer said.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Hot Rod," Prime said.

"Rodi? Rodi's there? I thought he was.. ."

"No, he's here and doing fine," Kup said, glancing at Prime.

"Good. Look, I guess we'll get there when we get there. Hold on, I almost forgot--we've been detecting some strange movements in the debris field surrounding the Sol system. Size and mass consistent with Cybertronian protoforms, moving very fast, with a trajectory bearing no similarities to any of the cometary bodies we've mapped. I don't think it's any of ours, so you should be on the lookout," Springer said.

-----

Mikaela shielded her eyes against the setting sun, pulled her jacket closer. She heard the roar of an unfamiliar engine, figuring it was one of the twins, but it didn't sound right. This sound was loud, raw and a little angry. She smiled, seeing Hot Rod's new form. He'd picked the latest version of the Dodge Challenger, Hemi orange, with black rally stripes. He transformed to his bipedal mode, kneeling down to get a better look at the girl.

"What do you think?" Hot Rod asked.

"I like it. It suits you," Mikaela said. "Not too flashy, but certain to turn heads. And the color is nice. Different."

"Yeah, unlike a couple of twins I could name," Hot Rod said. "I can still kick their afts any day.""Don't let Ratchet hear you say that," Mikaela said.

"I'm recuperating, not crazy," Hot Rod replied.

"Well, the twins seem. . .uh. . ." Sam said, coming over.

"Unbalanced?" Hot Rod suggested.

"I was going to say interesting, but that works, too," Sam said.

"So, you're the one that destroyed Megatron," Hot Rod said.

"Yeah. . ." Sam said, glancing at Mikaela.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Hot Rod said, smiling.

"Thanks, I think," Sam said.

"Kup said your best friend is on the ship that's coming?" Mikaela said.

"Yeah. His name is Springer." "What's he like?"

"Big, green, easy-going," Hot Rod said.

"That's some description," Sam said.

Hot Rod shrugged. "You asked."

"He's right," Sam said. "We did ask. . ."

Hot Rod pulled back, rising to his full height.

"I think I'm gonna go for a drive," he said, transforming.

Mikaela glanced at Sam, biting her lip.

"He's not supposed to be doing that, is he?" Sam said, watching Hot Rod racing down the road away from base.

--

No, he was supposed to be taking it easy, although Ratchet's definition differed drastically from his. Hot Rod was driving below the speed limit, trying to comply with "easy." He needed to be alone, to try and get his head together, but at the same time, he didn't want to be alone. He could've stayed on base, as ordered, in his newly assigned quarters, resting. But no, couldn't do it. He finally had a chance to take back a bit of control over his own life, and he wasn't about to waste his first opportunity.

:I want to talk to you:

Ironhide. Great.

:About what?:

:Don't play games with me:

:I'm not.:

:Then meet with me:

Ironhide commed him a set of coordinates. Hot Rod kept going for a few more miles before turning around.

I hope I don't regret this, he thought.

--

He'd forgotten how big Ironhide was in relation to his own size. And maybe agreeing to talk with him was a bad idea. Plus he had only one weapon--his saw blade. Ratchet decided it wasn't a good idea yet to online his weapons systems because they weren't fully repaired yet. But according to the others, against Ironhide, his blade would be enough if needed, because the other Autobot was looking very grim.

"I have some questions I want to ask," Ironhide said. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Maybe," Hot Rod said. "Ask away."

"What happened onboard the Vector?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Hot Rod said.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't remember," Hot Rod replied.

"That is not the answer I wanted to hear," Ironhide said.

"I can't remember. Isn't that good enough?" Hot Rod said.  "Can't, or won't?" Ironhide asked.

"Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because I know you're lying," Ironhide said.

"Why would I lie? One of my best friends was on that ship with me. And since I've been here, on this planet, not a day's gone by when I haven't wondered about what happened," Hot Rod said. "But worrying and wondering won't bring any of them back. And you know it, too."

Hot Rod met the bigger mech's optics.

"I know he was angry at you--choosing loyalty over duty, but he said he forgave you," Hot Rod said.

"Again, you lie."

"I'm not lying. We didn't always see eye to eye, he and I, but there at the end, at least, he earned my respect, and I his trust," Hot Rod said.

Ironhide stood silent a few seconds, Hot Rod waited, hoping the black mech was through. But from the look of resolve and anger on his face, he knew Ironhide wasn't done with him yet.

"There were rumors a traitor was on that ship," Ironhide said. "Was it you?" "It wasn't me," Hot Rod said. "But I could give you names, if you want them, but you'd never believe me."

"So you admit there was a traitor," Ironhide said.

"Why deny the truth?" Hot Rod said.

"Why were you on the Vector?" "Again, I can't tell you that," Hot Rod said.

"You could, if you wanted," Ironhide said. "Or do you not remember?"

"I've told you what I know," Hot Rod said.

"You haven't told me anything. And stalling isn't going to buy you time. I'll have answers now or later. It doesn't matter, but you could save yourself the trouble if you'd just tell me what I want to know," Ironhide said.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

Ironhide hit him.

Hot Rod shook his head, sitting back up, trying to shake off the blow. He spit out the energon pooling in his mouth, making sure to land it on Ironhide.

"You know, I always wondered what you two saw in each other. . .wonder what he'd say if he could see us now?"

Ironhide raised his fist again, but stopped. The look in Hot Rod's optics gave him pause--a mixture of defiance, anger and something else.

"You can't imagine what I've been through, what I've done. . ." Hot Rod said.

"Then enlighten me."

"Go to hell."

-----

Hot Rod came to in the med bay. His head felt fuzzy, worse than usual, which seemed to be his normal state since coming to Earth. Kup was standing over him, watching.

"You feeling all right, lad?" Kup asked, concern in his optics.

Hot Rod started to sit up, Kup reaching out to help him.

"I think I need to lay back down," Hot Rod said.

Kup eased him back.

"Prime's pretty ticked off," Kup said.

"At who?"

"You, for disobeying orders, and Ironhide for well, it should be obvious," Kup said.

"He only hit me once, I think," Hot Rod said.

"Lad. . ."

"OK, my head hurts, a little. But I'll be fine," Hot Rod said.

-----

Elsewhere, things were not fine. Ironhide knew he was getting ready for a lecture, because Prime was just getting warmed up. Thankfully, they were at the lookout, where there was no one to overhear.

"If you provoke Hot Rod again, I won't stand in his way," Prime said. "You're just lucky his weapons were offlined. Because if you try it again, I will finish the job myself."

Ironhide stepped back, an unfamiliar feeling causing his spark to clench in his chest, his energon ran cold. Fear. It lasted only a second, but it was long enough to bring up an old impulse, one he thought was buried deep. Irrational, but it was still there. The one that reminded him why his friend was Prime, and that he was also the twin brother of Megatron.

"It would be fitting if you did," Ironhide said. "Betrayal and murder seem to run in the family."

Prime frowned.

"I know you didn't mean that," he said, backing down.

Ironhide shrugged. Prime decided to try a different tactic, grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

"Please 'Hide, let this go. Hot Rod doesn't remember, and Ratchet said there's a good chance he might, given time. And the fact that he's here means there could be other survivors. Consider that, take it to heart. Because there could still yet be hope," Prime said.

Optimus felt the tension drain from his friend's frame.

"I hope you're right," Ironhide said.


	9. Chapter 9

Temerity

Part 9-Reform

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Confined to quarters. It could've been worse, Hot Rod reflected, given that Ironhide's punishment was meted out by Prime himself. Optimus pulled Ironhide from patrol to monitor duty, and he wasn't allowed off base for three days, or anyplace besides his quarters when he wasn't on duty. Hot Rod considered himself lucky because Ratchet chose his punishment.

He'd already spent more than 36 hours in his quarters, still had less than 12 to go. But he was bored, wanted something to do besides stare at the ceiling from his bunk or go over the accounts of the battle of Mission City one more time. He had that down pat now. He'd had a few visitors. Ratchet graciously allowed Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee a few minutes earlier that day under the guise of alleviating his boredom, and it had helped. Blue had visited for a while earlier in the evening, talked non-stop about the prank the twins pulled that morning, managing to spike Prowl's morning energon with high grade, so he was off-duty until the next day.

Jazz even stopped by after his shift was over, giving his own account of the high grade incident, also filling him in on the latest reconnaissance, which was the other high point of the day. They twins spotted Barricade out on patrol, but he gave them the slip before they could engage.

Interesting, that. Barricade, Hot Rod recalled, was once a Peacekeeper like Prowl, had been one of the second in command's closest friends before the war. They'd split over ideologies, but Hot Rod knew there was more that went on than that. But he didn't want to think about it. He'd actually volunteered for that mission--acting as security for the science team that went through the wreckage of Shockwave's lab at the Academy after the destruction of the Crystal City. It was one of his first missions after joining the security forces, and one he wanted to forget.

He snorted at that thought--so much he wanted to remember when he couldn't.

Taking the initiative, Hot Rod stood, walked over to the door. He tore off the access panel, made the adjustments necessary to bypass the key code outside and the door opened. Giving a quick scan, he found no one coming down the corridor or in the living quarters besides himself. He walked out, not caring if he was caught.

-----

Hot Rod raced into the night. He reveled in the feeling of the cold night air rushing over his sleek new form, the stars shining overhead in the black, alien sky. He was lost in the sense of the road beneath his tires, the sound of the wind singing in his audios. For the moment, he was free. An ill-gotten gain, but still, he was free.

Bypassing the security codes to his quarters was easy, sneaking away was not, but here he was, escaping. The desire to get away was so strong it almost drove him mad, and his need to be alone was even more imperative. Most of the others back at base treated him like he'd break at any moment. He heard the whispers from the humans, and his own kind alike--that he was broken, that he would never be the same again. But what did they know?

All he knew was that everything felt. . .wrong. He didn't exactly feel like himself anymore, and he knew even Kup realized that, but he tried to treat him like he was still someone, that he still mattered. Even Prime worried, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt. Since he'd been let out of the med bay days before, those two, along with Ratchet, and the three young humans, Sam, Mikaela and Capt. Lennox were the only ones who didn't shun him, treat him different.

Ironhide wouldn't look at him. Hot Rod knew it had less to do with his temporary maiming of the weapons expert, which he didn't remember, and everything to do with what he couldn't, wouldn't go back to.

The young Autobot switched his thoughts back to the road, pushing his newly-repaired body to its limits. He knew he shouldn't, but he didn't care. Not anymore. Nor did he give a damn about the potential for running into Decepticons. The Decepticon Barricade had been sighted frequently around the base recently, and where one was, more were sure to follow. So much the better for me, Hot Rod thought. He relished the anticipation of possible conflict. Every Decepticon dead was one more closer to his goal. Shockwave. He'd die if they ever met again. Hot Rod swore on that, counted on it.

That brought him back to his original line of thinking. Escape. Speeding down the highway took away the pain, anger and grief. Made him forget for a while he was desperately trying to remember something he probably didn't want to remember. It also brought back good memories--racing with Blurr before they both joined the defense forces, getting in trouble with Springer more times than he could count and all the things that made life worth living. But maybe life wasn't worth living anymore. . .

He broke off his morbid reasoning again. This time, someone comming him, which he ignored. A few miles flew by before the other mech tried again, just a silent burst to try to get him to talk. Hot Rod slowed, scanning the area to see who it was. Probably not Jazz, as he was only out of the med bay a few days himself. Probably not Prowl, who wouldn't be so courteous before a potential confrontation. No. This time, it was Optimus Prime himself come to drag the errant bot home.

Hot Rod slowed even more, willing his leader to catch up.

It didn't take very long. The bulk of Prime's vehicle form soon caught up, pulling alongside the smaller mech, easing him off the road. But Hot Rod wasn't in the mood. As soon as Prime stopped, Hot Rod transformed. Optimus followed suit, staring down the younger Autobot.

"If you come back willingly, you won't be put in confinement," Prime said.

"Like that matters," Hot Rod said. "What do you consider being locked in my quarters?"

Optimus ignored the outburst. "You've only just been let out of the med bay," he said. "Do you want to go back?"

"Is that a threat?" Hot Rod said.

Prime vented air, sighing in frustration.

"No, it is not. Please, Hot Rod, return to base with me,"

"Why should I?"

Prime shuttered his optics a few times. Hot Rod had him there. The young bot didn't have many reasons to want to go back.

"I didn't think you could come up with a good reason," Hot Rod said.

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way. . ." Prime said, taking a step forward.

Before Optimus could say another word, before he could react, Hot Rod transformed, peeling out, turning a half-circle at high speed to gain some distance, then drove straight at him. A split second later, Prime found himself flat on his back, one of Hot Rod's knees in his throat, pinning him down. The orange and black mech's left hand was wrapped partially around his throat, and his right hand was retracted, revealing a spinning saw blade, the only weapon they allowed Hot Rod, which, come to think of it, was probably a mistake, Prime realized.

"You're slow," Hot Rod said.

"And you have no idea how sorry you're going to be," Optimus replied.

He punched Hot Rod, regretting it as he heard the sound of crunching metal, watched Hot Rod fall away from him as he stood.

"Now will you come back to base?"

Hot Rod picked himself up off the ground, frowning.

Prime cringed when he saw the energon leaking from the other Autobot's mouth.

Hot Rod, dismayed with the pity in his leader's eyes, lunged. He slashed up with his blade, slicing into the left side of Prime's battle mask as it slid into place. Prime ducked, offlining his optics from the sparks flying as the blade cut into his face. He clasped his hands together, making his arms into a club, knocking Hot Rod to the ground with both fists.

Onlining his optics, he looked down, reaching, picking up Hot Rod by the throat.

"You dare challenge my authority? Bring your weapons to bear on me again and you will die," Prime said.

"Is that a promise?" Hot Rod rasped. "Because you sound just like _him_."

Prime dropped Hot Rod, stepping back, staring down at the young mech. Hot Rod stared back, panting, holding his throat.

Optimus started to reach down to help Hot Rod up, but Hot Rod swatted his hand away.

"I don't want your pity," he said.

Angry now, the moment of danger past, Optimus wanted nothing more than to see Hot Rod offlined in the med bay again, but he held back.

"Then what is it you want?" Prime said. "And why must you leave me to finish what you start, Hot Rod?"

"I. . .I don't want to be left alone. . ." Hot Rod said.

Prime knelt down by him. "You're not alone. Please, Hot Rod, come back to base. I promise you if you come back, you will no longer be under confinement. Do not force me to take more drastic measures. . ."

Hot Rod was silent for a moment, thinking.

"All right," he said.

Optimus stood, again offering a hand, which Hot Rod accepted.

--

He followed Hot Rod back to base, walked him to his quarters. The young Autobot was much subdued, not calm, but sullen. A very unusual state for him, but not strange considering recent circumstances.

"You're not going to make me see Ratchet?" Hot Rod said as they entered his quarters, suspicious.

"Not until morning, if you promise me not to pull another stunt like tonight's," Prime said.

"I can't promise anything," Hot Rod said. "But I'll try. Is that enough?"

Prime fought back another sigh.

"For now, it will have to be enough," he said, giving Hot Rod a gentle shove toward his berth. "You should get some recharge. Let me worry about Ratchet."

"You'd do that?"

"Don't you trust me?" Prime asked.

Hot Rod didn't answer.

"As I said, I will deal with Ratchet. Try to rest," Prime said. "All right?"

Hot Rod nodded, accepting, sitting down on the berth.

Prime turned to go.

"Stay?" Hot Rod asked.

Prime stopped, considering. It would not hurt to stay at least until the younger Autobot fell into recharge.

--

He sat in a chair by Hot Rod's berth, staying well after he had fallen into a deep recharge. The small bit of trust Hot Rod showed was a start. Small, but a start nonetheless. He'd never meant to let their earlier confrontation to escalate as it did, but Hot Rod did know how to goad. And he'd managed to get his attention.

Bringing up Megatron earned Hot Rod no favors.

Optimus never let anyone see his own loneliness. He'd silenced the other's voice, broken their bond, eliminating the presence that was with him since their first moment of awareness. As a twin, Megatron was always with him. Through the good and bad, until his brother was consumed with madness. It had taken every bit of his strength to sever the bond, and it had very nearly cost him his own life. But he was still alive, and would go on as long as he could. And Prime willed Hot Rod to find the desire to go on once more.

He looked down at Hot Rod's sleeping form, deciding it was time to go.

--

Kup cocked an optic ridge, seeing Prime coming around the corridor. It wasn't unusual to see the Autobot leader up all hours of the night, but it was to see him covered in dirt, dented and deep gouges cut into his armor.

"What happened to you?" Kup asked.

"Hot Rod."

"Get out again, did he?" Kup said.

The look on Prime's face said it all.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. Was he ever this. . ."

"Difficult? Bad before? Oh yeah. You only got to see him when he was on really good behavior," Kup said, grinning. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"In his quarters," Prime said.

"Under lockdown, I suppose?"

"No," Prime said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kup said.

"I promised him if he came back willingly, he would not be put under confinement again."

"Taking a chance, aren't you? But you've started to earn his trust. I'm glad to see that. Maybe now that he sees not everyone thinks he's going out of his mind he'll start to move past this," Kup said.

"I hope you're right," Prime said.

"You did it by being Optimus, not Prime, and that's what he needs right now--a friend. I'm doing all I can, but between trying to get this base whipped into shape and helping the humans, I'm spread thin. I think it'll get even better when Springer gets here, but that's days away," Kup said.

"He always did have a problem with authority," Optimus said.

"Not always. At least not you," Kup said.

"He did tonight."

"Ask him why?"

"No," Optimus answered.

"Maybe you should," Kup said. "Go get some rest."

Optimus nodded, watching Kup go, hoping the ancient mech was right.

-----

Prime didn't want to go to the med bay, but considering the number of dents and cuts in his armor, especially the gash in his face, which was now throbbing, he decided he would rather go on his own than be dragged against his will. Unsurprisingly, Ratchet was still up, putting the place in order.

The medic raised an optic ridge, assessing the condition of his leader as he sat down on one on berth. Of his own free will.

"Is your processor damaged?" Ratchet asked, walking over.

"What?"

"Because you're here. On your own. What happened?"

Prime frowned.

"A certain hot-tempered young Autobot recently discharged from the med bay?" Ratchet asked.

Prime grunted.

"Where is he?" Ratchet said.

"Recharging in his quarters," Prime said.

"And his condition?"

"I promised him he wouldn't have to see you until morning," Prime said.

"Given the amount of damage you're sporting, there was a confrontation, correct? And you retaliated?" Ratchet said.

No answer.

"Is he still functioning?"

"He's not missing any body parts," Prime said.

Ratchet picked up a laser scalpel, aiming it at the gouge in Optimus' face. His leader flinched in pain as the beam made contact. The medic allowed himself a small smile as he worked.

"I said he's fine," Prime said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ratchet said.

Prime shot him a look that would have cowed a lesser mech. Ratchet kept working, enjoying himself.

--

He should've been in recharge, but Optimus couldn't rest. Instead, he was in his office, going over Kup's logs from the shuttle. It was something to do, and interesting reading. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

Ratchet. Wonder what he wants, Prime thought.

"I just checked on Hot Rod. May I ask what you did to put him into such a good recharge?" Ratchet said, optics narrowed. "He's in no condition. . ."

Prime's own optics widened.

"No. . .how can you even suggest. . ." Prime said. "I sat with him until he went offline."

Ratchet backed down, satisfied.

"I didn't wake him. I should have, but considering he hasn't been recharging at all, I can let it slide. Just this once," Ratchet said.

"He hasn't been resting?"

"No. And he won't tell me why. Maybe he'll talk to you," Ratchet said.

"You want me to spy on him?" Prime said.

"No. Just get him to talk. Then do something about it."

-----

Ironhide exchanged a glance with Sideswipe when they saw Optimus enter ops the next morning. Their leader frowned, and they both went back to looking at their respective monitors.

Epps noticed too, from where he was standing with Lennox, looking at the main screen. Prowl was showing them some of the specifications of the Ark, but even the tactician looked away when he noticed the cut to his leader's face.

"Looks like space case strikes again," Epps said.

Lennox snapped around.

"What did you say?" he said.

"You heard me. Can't they launch him back into space or do that stasis thing again?" Epps said.

"Epps, shut up. That is an order," Lennox said.

Epps frowned, but shut his mouth, going back to looking at the screen.

Prowl looked down, meeting Lennox's gaze, then looked over to where Prime was standing.

"I think he heard," Prowl said.

"From the look on his face, yeah," Lennox said. "I'll go talk to him."

Epps ignored Lennox as he walked away.

"C'mon Prime, we've gotta talk," Lennox said.

The Autobot leader followed him out of ops, and all the way outside.

"What set him off this time?" Lennox asked, once they were away from the others.

Prime shook his head.

"It could have been anything," he said.

"My guess is Ironhide," Lennox said.

"You heard?"

"Bluestreak never shuts up. And nothing, I guess, escapes his notice," Lennox said. "He shared with Epps and I when he took us to lunch the other day. What's Ironhide got against Hot Rod, anyway?"

Prime didn't answer.

"Look, if we're going to work together, I need to know what's going on with him. I know that could be a long way off, given Hot Rod's present circumstances, but c'mon, give me something," Lennox said.

Optimus vented air, which Lennox recognized as a sigh.

"He was a tactical unit commander before the battle of Tyger Pax. During one of his missions, his team was ambushed, and he was the only survivor. It had a. . .negative impact on him for a while, but he recovered. He was later assigned to special ops, working under Jazz. And only since he arrived here did we discover that he was on board the Vector, the only ship unaccounted for after Tyger Pax," Prime said.

"The Vector? I asked Ironhide about that a couple of weeks ago, and he didn't say much," Lennox said. "Any reason why? And what's the big deal?"

"The Vector was one of three ARK-class ships," Prime said.

"Like your Ark," Lennox said. "The ship Prowl was showing us."

"Yes."

"Why was this ship so important?"

"It wasn't the ship itself," Prime said. "It was someone on it."

"And this someone was?"

"Someone very close to Ironhide."

"A friend?" Lennox asked.

"More than a friend," Prime said.

"Oh. . ." Lennox said, finally understanding. "I see why he's been so wired since Hot Rod showed up."

"That, my friend, is an understatement," Prime said.

"And I take it I should not mention this conversation around Ironhide?"

"Not if you want to remain functioning," Prime answered.

"Want me to talk to Hot Rod then? Not about the other thing, but about his behavior lately?" Lennox said. "It could be survivor's guilt, or post traumatic stress disorder. And believe me, considering my year, I'm familiar with both."

--

Hot Rod sat down, bringing himself down to a more comfortable level for his human companion, who looked very annoyed. He was reluctant to be where he was, but glad of it at the same time. He was out, away from base, but probably getting ready for a lecture, given the look on Lennox's face. The Ranger picked the lookout for the site of their conversation. Lennox didn't sit, much to Hot Rod's own annoyance. Standing was always bad. And he was right.

"I could be at home with my wife and baby girl right now, but instead, I'm choosing to be here, freezing my ass off talking to you," Lennox said, hoping he was driving home his point. "I'm doing this as a favor to Prime, and also to you, because I'd like to consider you among my friends. I've defended your ass to everyone, so the least you can do is listen."

He met Hot Rod's gaze. Good. The jackass *was* listening.

"Look--do whatever it takes to get your head straight, let go of whatever's doggin' you. You have to let it go, or you'll never move on. And even I know you're not OK. Don't deny it. But let's get one thing straight--you're needed. So talk to Prime, talk to Kup, Ratchet, talk to God or whatever deity tickles your fancy," Lennox said. "There's a war still going on, and you're needed."

Again, Lennox paused, making sure Hot Rod was listening. Still focused on him.

"I've been in your shoes. I've lost men. Hell, Not to try and outdo you on the angst scale, me and my men were the only survivors of the attack on Soccent in Qatar. The Decepticon Blackout destroyed an entire base. Then Scorponok tracked us through the desert. He killed one of my men before we could defend ourselves and another died in my arms not long after. They weren't just fellow soldiers. They were my friends. You can trust me. Hell, Prime trusts you, and you haven't given him a lot of reasons lately to make him want to trust you, so that says a lot to me. Your friends see something in you, something you think you've lost. If you want to talk, it'll stay between us."

Silence.

He tried another tactic.

"Prime told me about what happened to your team," Lennox said. "What about the Vector?"

"It's. . .classified. I remember things up to a point, then nothing. And the other. . .my unit was killed, ambushed. . .I was the only survivor," Hot Rod said. "I blamed myself, and for a long time, I wanted to die. . ."

"And sometimes, now, you find yourself slipping back to that mentality," Lennox said. "Looks to me you've got a lot to live for. Friends that care, a new home you haven't even begun to explore, and your best friend is coming. Kup said he's actually more like a brother to you?"

"Springer is my brother, like Sgt. Epps is your brother," Hot Rod said.

"And what would Springer say if he knew what you've been pulling lately?" Lennox said.

"Kick my aft. Lecture me, then kick my aft again," Hot Rod said.

"He'll be here soon enough," Lennox said. "And like I said, you have people that care for you. Isn't that reason enough to hold on?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"If you ever need to talk, just come find me, OK? And ignore Epps. He'll come around eventually, I think," Lennox said. "C'mon. You can give me a ride home."


	10. Chapter 10

Temerity

Part 10-Disjoint

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Hot Rod and Lennox rode along in silence. Lennox figured there wasn't much left to say, but at least they'd come to an agreement between themselves. He liked Hot Rod. When he was actually being friendly, and not arrogant or crazy, he was fun to be around. Even Kup backed up that opinion. He'd spent a little time talking to the ancient Autobot, and Hot Rod came up often, along with Springer. Lennox had found out that not only did Kup train the two young Autobots, but had also served as a sort of guardian to the two for a time. Both were orphans, which explained a lot, Lennox thought. The twins, he knew, along with Bluestreak, were also casualties of war, losing their homes and families.

But they were all lucky to have ended up where they now were, present company included.

"We're being scanned," Hot Rod said, breaking the silence. "And something is trying to hack my systems. I can feel it trying to use my energy signature to gain access."

"Decepticon?"

"Yes," Hot Rod said.

"Any idea which one?"

"Barricade."

"Are you sure?"

"He's sitting a mile up the road," Hot Rod said. "Now he's moving."

"Can you outrun him?"

"I don't think I can," Hot Rod said, reluctant to admit it, even though it was the truth. Barricade was at full strength, and he was still recuperating.

"What about weapons?"

"Still offlined. And I can't fight him and protect you at the same time."

"What about the others?"

"They can't get here in time to contain him."

"Are they aware of the situation?" Lennox asked.

"I just informed them, but it'll be a few minutes before they can get here," Hot Rod said.

Lennox looked ahead, trying to see if he could spot the Decepticon. Headlights.

"That him?"

"Do you need to ask?" Hot Rod said.

Barricade inched forward, revving his engine.

"And I don't think he's going to let us pass," Hot Rod said.

"You don't think he's stupid enough to be thinking what I think. . .do you?" Lennox asked, suddenly gripping Hot Rod's steering wheel nervously.

"He's a Decepticon. They're all crazy."

"We could try and bluff him," Lennox said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I wasn't going to suggest it," Hot Rod said.

"Not like we have a lot of choice," Lennox replied. "Do you want to drive, or can I? At least that way, it's my fault, not yours."

"If we're going to do anything, it would be a good idea, because if you haven't noticed, he's coming our way," Hot Rod said.

"If we live through this, Sarah is going to kill me. . ."

Hot Rod pulled the belts tighter, and Lennox situated himself, gripping the wheel and gearshift. He slipped it into gear, slamming down on the gas.

Hot Rod stayed silent, and it happened so fast he couldn't think. Lennox closed his eyes as Barricade crashed into them.

--

Lennox twitched once. Then he snapped back to consciousness.

"Hot Rod?"

No response.

He tried to free himself from the seatbelt, but it was stuck fast. He reached for his pocket knife, used his teeth to open the blade, cutting through the belt. Then the door wouldn't open. He tried the passenger side, but it was stuck fast, so he kicked out the rest of the broken glass, crawling out. He fell to the ground, stayed there a few seconds, willing himself to stand on unsteady legs.

He took a few steps, assessing the situation.

"Oh shit. . ."

Pieces of both mechs lay in the road, with energon leaking from both.

--

Sam shared a quick glance with Mikaela as they came upon the wreck. Lennox was standing guard, and in the background, they heard sirens.

"Don't worry. It's Ratchet," Bumblebee said, coming to a stop.

Sam got out, looking at the wreckage while Mikaela went to check on Lennox.

"Are you all right?" Mikaela asked.

Lennox nodded, starting to shake.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Mikaela said. Sam nodded to her, making sure the approaching lights and sirens were indeed the Autobots. It was, Ratchet and Prime in the lead.

They watched as the two Autobots transformed, Ratchet going to Hot Rod and Prime focusing his attention on them for a mere second.

"Get him to a medic," Prime said, turning back to the wreck.

"Captain Lennox. . .Will. . ." Sam yelled. "Come on. It's all right. He'll be OK. . .and my mom's already at your place so come on, get in."

Lennox let Mikaela take him by the hand, leading him to Bumblebee.

--

Mikaela sat with Lennox while Sam talked to the nurse, helping fill out the paperwork in the emergency room.

"We go with him," Sam said, not taking no for an answer. The nurse wasn't about to argue, so she let the kids alone.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, he fell off a ladder changing a porch light," Sam said.

The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. Uncle Will's always been a little clumsy," Sam said.

That seemed to placate the nurse, who went to help the doctor assess Lennox's injuries. Mikaela and Sam moved aside, getting out of the way.

--

They almost made it out of the hospital without any trouble, but Sam knew it just had to work out that way when he saw Epps coming in the emergency room doors.

"I was on a date and I get a call. . ." he said, stopping as he saw Lennox.

Butterfly strips held shut a cut around his left eye, which was already blackened. His lip was also cut, and his left arm and hand were bandaged and stitched.

"He caused this, didn't he?" Epps said.

None of the three answered.

"You know, I told you this was going to happen," Epps said.

"Epps, drop it," Lennox said. "You don't know what you're talking about.

"Whatever. . ." Epps said, walking away.

-----

Ratchet had both Hot Rod and Barricade laid out on his surgical berths, Prime watching him work.

"How bad is it?" he finally asked.

"Which one?"

"Pick one," Prime said.

"Hot Rod can wait. The damage isn't as bad as it looks, but I'll have to rebuild his right shoulder," the medic said. "But Barricade. . ."

"Do the minimum of what you must to save him," Prime said.

-----

Lennox stared at the ceiling. The other side of the bed was empty. Sarah was in Annabelle's room, had been for almost an hour, rocking their daughter back to sleep. She hadn't said anything to him when Bumblebee dropped him off, only looked him up and down once and left the room. She knew about them, what happened tonight.

"How is he?"

"What?" Will said, sitting up, seeing Sarah standing just inside the room.

"How is the Autobot?"

"I don't know," Will answered.

"If it were one of your men, you'd be there, so what are you doing here?" Sarah said.

"Are you sure?" Will said, standing.

"I'm sure," she said.

He quickly threw on jeans, a shirt and his shoes, grabbed the keys to her Honda.

"I love you," Will said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I know," Sarah said, watching him go.

-----

"My God. . ."

Pieces of armor and other parts laid scattered on the med bay floor. From which mech, Lennox wasn't sure.

Barricade occupied one berth, Hot Rod the other. Prime was standing by Hot Rod's berth.

"Is he all right?"

"He's in and out of consciousness," Prime said. "His injuries are serious, but not life-threatening. Unlike Barricade. Ratchet had to work very quickly to save his life," Prime said.

"What about Hot Rod?"

"He hasn't started yet."

"Keller is not going to like this," Lennox said.

"I know, but for now, Barricade is my problem," Prime said. "Go home. Get some rest. If anything changes, I'll contact you. And get someone to take you home. You shouldn't have driven yourself."

"OK," Lennox said, headed toward ops. He stopped. "What about Frenzy?"

"We didn't find him," Prime said, turning his attention back to Hot Rod, standing vigil yet again.

--

After a while, Optimus gave up standing, instead pulling over one of Ratchet's stools, sitting down. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, settling in for the long haul, keeping an eye on both patients while Ratchet grabbed some recharge.

After a while, he heard Hot Rod stirring.

". . .Magnus. . .broke. . .your promise. . .Magnus. . ."

Hot Rod's good arm came off the berth reaching, Prime reached down, taking his hand.

"It's all right, Hot Rod," he said, seeing Hot Rod's optics online.

". . .huh? Optimus?" Hot Rod said, like he was surprised to find someone else standing over him.

"You were dreaming," Prime said.

"Oh. . ." Hot Rod said, slipping back into recharge.

Ratchet found them that way a few minutes later.

"Everything all right?" Ratchet said. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Prime looked up from Hot Rod, focusing his gaze on Ratchet.

"He was talking to Ultra Magnus in his dreams," Prime said.

"I told you he's been doing that," Ratchet said.

"I know."

-----

Six in the morning. Lennox should've been home in bed, recuperating, but he was barely inside the med bay when Hot Rod came online.

Hot Rod sat up, took one look at Barricade. Lennox watched as Prime tried to catch him before he hit the floor, but he was too late. Hot Rod was down on all fours, trying to support himself with his damaged arm, purging his tanks. Prime knelt down beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, helping Hot Rod up.

"That," Hot Rod said, pointing at the unconcious Decepticon.

"Why is he like that?" Lennox asked.

"Ratchet had to do it to save his life," Prime said.

"Can he see or hear?" Hot Rod asked.

"Unknown," Prime said. "How do you know what's been done to him?"

"That's a core extractor," Hot Rod said. "I know what it is because I remember when mine was removed."

"What?" Lennox said, not quite able to see from his angle.

"Want to see?" Hot Rod said.

Lennox nodded. Hot Rod knelt, letting Lennox onto his good hand, holding him up long enough to get a good look at the Decepticon. He saw what resembled human jaws of life spreading open the armor of Barricade's chest, exposing a pulsing blue orb contained within a force field.

"What is that?" Lennox said, once he was back on solid ground.

"His spark," Hot Rod said. "It's been separated from his body. You can't see or hear, you can't move, you can't communicate. You're trapped until someone removes the force field."

Hot Rod was shaking now. "Please, get me out of here. . ."

"Hot Rod, come with me," Prime said, putting an arm around the younger Autobot, trying to lead him from the room.

Lennox watched them go, wondering what the hell was going on.

--

Ratchet ran into them as he was headed back to the med bay.

"Where do you two think you're going?" the medic said.

"He wanted to leave the med bay," Prime said.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Why?"

"Do you need to ask?" Hot Rod said, glaring at the medic. "Did you fully separate him from his body?"

Ratchet considered the question.

"Yes, but only long enough to stabilize him. Barricade can see and hear, but I've turned off his vocalizer," he said. "The containment field is there for his protection now. Nothing more."

Hot Rod relaxed against Prime.

"Would like me to begin on your repairs now?" Ratchet asked.

Hot Rod looked up at Optimus.

"It's your choice," he said. "You don't have to go back right now."

"No. It's OK. I just don't want to see anyone have to go through that. . ."

-----

"What's wrong with you?" Epps said, seeing the look on Lennox's face.

"I just watched Hot Rod puke all over the med bay," Lennox said.

"So?"

"Well, first, I didn't know they could do that, and second, after I saw what they've done to Barricade, I can see why," Lennox said. "And Hot Rot was terrified when he saw it."

"We've got bigger problems right now," Epps said. "Bogeys."

-----

Prowl sighed. Jazz looked up, raising an optic ridge.

"What's the matter, Prowler?" Jazz said.

"NORAD."

"You told Prime yet?"

Prowl frowned.

"Guess not, eh?" Jazz said. "Want me to do it?"

"Ratchet said not to bother him," Prowl said.

"Like Ratchet's following his own orders. He's repairing Hot Rod right now," Jazz said.

Another sigh.

Jazz stood. "I'll tell him. Ol' Hatchet shouldn't come after me. He just threw me out," Jazz said, flashing his trademark smile.

"Thanks," Prowl said.

"No problem, Prowlie," Jazz said.

"Don't call me Prowlie."

"Sure. . .Prowlie."

--

Jazz didn't knock. He walked into Prime's quarters, as he usually did, unannounced.

:I thought I told you to be more careful:

Prime rolled into a sitting position, shuttered his optics a few times before standing.

"And you need to learn how to knock," Prime said.

"How long did you get to recharge this time?" Jazz said.

"Two hours. What is it now?"

"NORAD picked up four cometary forms entering the atmosphere 15 minutes ago. One came down in northern Canada, the second in upstate New York and the other two in southern Idaho. Prowl's uplinked with the Ark and we're trying to track them," Jazz said.

"Thank you, Jazz," Prime said.

Jazz nodded, ready to go, but Prime came with him.

"Thought you were supposed to be in recharge," Jazz said.

"I was, but this news is more important," Prime said.

They walked to ops, which was now silent. Prowl stood by the main screen, optics burning brightly, images flashing across the screen as he processed the data sent back from the ship's sensors. The second in command broke off the communication with the ship when he sensed the presence of the other Autobots.

"Anything?" Prime asked.

"The two that came down north of here are stationary. The other two have started to move, probability indicates they're heading our way," Prowl said.

"Feel up to another uplink?" Prime said.

Prowl nodded.

"I need you to contact the Valor," Prime said.

Prowl forced the communications systems on the dormant ship online, quickly relaying the message to contact Earth.

Minutes later, they were greeted by the sight of Springer on the main screen.

"This better be important," Springer said.

"How quickly can you make Earth?" Optimus asked.

"Well, according to the numbers Perceptor recalculated after receiving the data you sent, we're still 16 days out at present speed," Springer said.

"What about your jump drive? Is it intact?"

"What about it? Using it would take all the energon we have left. . ." Springer said. "And besides. Perceptor said it wouldn't even be a good idea to try, although Wheeljack said a few days ago he could get it operational. . ."

"In this case, I'm going to defer to Wheeljack's expertise," Prime said. "After all, he did build it. You need to get here as quickly as possible."

"Me or the ship?"

"Both. Bring Wheeljack, Perceptor and Smokescreen with you."

Springer raised an optic ridge.

"Get here as soon as you can. And don't argue about protocol. As of now, I'm relieving you of command and placing Trailbreaker in charge."

"What am I supposed to do with the rest of the crew when I get there?"

"Park the ship, cloak it and come down in protoform. The others can follow when they're ready."

Springer considered that, then nodded.

"Hurry," Optimus said. "I'm giving you 12 hours."

--

They did it in eight.

Springer adjusted his trajectory accordingly, aiming for the desert outside the community near the coordinates he was given. Something must've changed for the Autobot leader to order them to Earth. And it probably had something to do with Hot Rod. And the Autobot leader knew Springer would do what it took to get there if it did involve his friend.

Except Hot Rod was more than a friend. They considered themselves brothers, even though they did not share the same creators as did normal siblings, or share the same spark as did rare twins. The two trained together, served together, earned their commands together. Set on the same path, they always didn't see eye to eye, but that didn't matter. They were both orphans, and forged their friendship from shared experiences and later a sort of familial attachment with Kup, who trained them both. Their loyalty to each other and later the Autobot cause went unquestioned, although duty and responsibility and the nature of war pulled them in different directions.

He pushed the thought from his mind as he entered the planet's atmosphere, offlined his audios, protecting them from the sonic boom as he broke the sound barrier hurtling toward the planet surface. The outer layer of his armor burned away from the friction of the oxygen-rich atmosphere, his protoform protecting him. Seconds passed and suddenly, he made impact, ripping a long, flaming furrow into a field. Finally, he slammed to a stop in a small crater.

Springer transformed, standing, rain starting to fall, causing steam to rise off his armor.

He watched, staring into the distance, scanning. In the distance, he saw headlights, coming ever closer.

Prowl.

The organics with him did not exit their vehicle. Seeing it was appropriate for his size and mass, for the moment, Springer scanned one of the Humvees, transforming, following them back to base, stopping only long enough to ask Prowl where Hot Rod was.

"Where is he?"

"Med bay," Prowl said, pointing.


	11. Chapter 11

Temerity

Part 11-Collusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Springer gave Ratchet a drop dead look entering the med bay. But what gave him pause was the damaged Decepticon lying on the berth with his spark exposed to the world. And Hot Rod occupied a nearby berth.

"Don't say a word," Ratchet said.

Springer glared, ignoring the medic, going over to Hot Rod.

"How bad was it?" he asked Ratchet.

"I rebuilt his right shoulder," Ratchet said. "He's just recharging now. If you wake him. . ."

"Shove it," Springer said.

He leaned over the berth, studying his friend. Same face, same garish orange color. Some things indeed did not change. . .

"He's going to be all right," Ratchet said. "Mostly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down. You'll find out. Right now, I need you to be quiet," Ratchet said.

". . .wha. . ."

Springer smacked Ratchet in the back of the head. "And you told me not to wake him," he hissed.

They watched as Hot Rod's optics onlined, and he pushed himself up. He tilted his head, staring at them both.

"Spring?" he said. "I thought it was going to be a while. . ."

"Nope. Prime kicked our afts to get here," Springer said, sitting down on the berth.

Hot Rod sat up, and Springer enveloped his friend in a hug.

Satisfied, Ratchet left them alone.

-----

Early morning. Ratchet ran a scan on the recharging Barricade, satisfied his patient was still stable. The med bay was empty except for the two of them. Hot Rod was now recharging in his own quarters, or at least he was supposed to be, although the medic figured Springer probably kept him up talking since he was already awake. Annoying, considering Hot Rod wasn't resting like he should. Even in the med bay, where it was mostly quiet, his recharge was disturbed by his dreams.

Ratchet pushed it from his thoughts, focusing his attention once again on his patient. Barricade was awake, red optics staring into blue. His vocalizer was still offline, mainly because Ratchet hadn't yet felt the desire to listen to the Decepticon talk. But he still had his internal comm, which was obviously working.

:I wish to speak to the Autobot who put me in this. . .condition:

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. This was interesting.

:He's in recharge right now, which is what you should be doing:

:I must speak with him:

:Get some rest and I'll see what I can do:

Barricade's optics blinked once, then offlined. For a Decepticon, Barricade was definitely one of his less demanding patients.

-----

"He wants to talk to who?" Prime asked.

"Hot Rod. You heard me right. I won't let him near Barricade unless you give him permission," Ratchet said. "Considering his reaction when he saw his condition. . ."

"How much longer before you remove the device?" Prime said.

"A few more days," Ratchet said. "Then I don't know what we'll do with him."

"That is my problem," Prime said. "Did Barricade say what he wants with Hot Rod?"

"No, just that he wants to speak with him."

"Then let's see what we can find out," Prime said.

--

The Decepticon proved stubborn, giving them no choice. Hot Rod reluctantly came to the med bay with Ratchet. Upon entering, he averted his optics, not willing to look at Barricade's exposed spark.

"You don't have to do this," Prime said.

"He wants to talk to me, I might as well get it over now," Hot Rod said.

Prime nodded, placing a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. Hot Rod watched him leave the med bay, then turned his attention back to Barricade.

:What do you want?: Hot Rod asked.

Barricade met his gaze.

:I remember you, Autobot--the one Shockwave wanted. He regretted letting you get away."

:Which time?:

:Pick one:

:He's still alive. And he still wants you: Barricade said.

:How do you know?:

:In this instance, you must take me at my word:

:You're a Decepticon. Why would I trust anything you say?:

:Because we once served together. And we share a mutual hatred. And I know what it's like to be used against your will and abandoned. Another thing we have in common:

:Why talk to me?:

:Because you have proven trustworthy:

:Why?:

:You made the medic reconsider his treatment of me:

Hot Rod didn't answer.

Barricade decided to try a different angle.

:I'm surprised to see you here, but then again, I'm surprised to see you at all. I heard they hid you very well:

:How do you know about any of that?:

:I too had my orders:

:Before you became. . .:

:The creature you see before you. What would they say if they knew what lay locked in that head of yours?:

:Is that a threat?:

:A bargaining chip:

:I haven't the authority:

:But we both know who does:

:I can't speak for Prime:

:Then take my request to him:

:And that would be?:

:Frenzy and I were abandoned. Starscream has left this planet, and I know other Decepticons are coming, if they're not here already. I request amnesty in return for what I know. I have nowhere else left to go.:

:I'll see what I can do, but no promises. It's up to Prime.:

Barricade's optics fluttered.

:I won't betray you. You have my word on that:

-----

Almost sundown. Optimus drove out to the lookout, going over the day in his mind. He'd barely mulled the Decepticon's offer over before making his decision. They couldn't turn him out. It would mean death or worse. And an offer to switch sides. . .whether or not they could trust Barricade had yet to be seen, but he was in no condition for much of anything.

SecDef Keller had finally been apprised of the situation that afternoon, along with the cometary forms that came down, their own and the Decepticons.

He was angry at first, but that quickly faded when he heard how many new Autobots there were already at the base and soon to come. That had made the day go a little better, along with the fact Hot Rod was once again released from the med bay. And he'd been informed Keller would visit by the end of the week.

Prime finally came to the end of the road, transformed, seeing he was not alone.

"What are you doing out here?" Optimus asked, surprised to see Hot Rod at the lookout.

"I have permission to be here," Hot Rod said.

Optimus sat down beside him.

"I have no doubt of that. I'm merely surprised to see you here," Optimus said.

"Jazz said it was a good place to think," Hot Rod said.

"And what are you thinking about?"

"The past," Hot Rod said.

"Because of your conversation with Barricade?"

"Yes. It just made me think of when I first met Kup," Hot Rod said. "They found me in during a raid on a weapons lab in Kaon."

Optimus gave the younger mech a questioning look.

"I thought you were from. . ."

"I was from Iacon. How I came to be in Kaon is another story," Hot Rod said. "Funny. And the only mech I ever told is the last one I swore I'd tell. . ."

Optimus put a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "You. . ."

"What?" Hot Rod asked.

"Nothing," Prime said, embarrassed. "Continue."

"I woke up in the transport, in stasis cuffs. When they offloaded me, there was a big, white and red mech waiting," Hot Rod said.

"Ultra Magnus," Prime said.

"Yes. The first time I ever saw him," Hot Rod said. "He said he wanted to see the prisoner, but Kup wouldn't get out of his way. I think Prowl must've recognized me from a previous run-in because he told me to keep my head down and my mouth shut. He saved me that night, because I think Ultra Magnus was ready to have me executed on the spot."

"They thought you were a Decepticon?"

"A scrawny one at that," Hot Rod said. "Within two days I had an advocate, got repaired, remanded to Kup's custody and told if I had 'lawful employment' after one year, I would be free and clear. Then I moved in with Kup. That was. . .interesting. I hadn't had a real home in so long. . .but Kup kicked my aft, and made me a deal. He said he'd help me find Springer if I behaved."

Prime smiled slightly. "Easier said than done, eh?"

"Oh yeah," Hot Rod said. "Kup started taking me with him to High Command everyday, and put me to work. I did a lot of filing and learned how to write reports. Then one night Kup was working late and one of the rallies turned violent. I got dragged along because he wasn't going to leave me alone. Springer just happened to see me and got himself arrested. I still remember what he yelled at Prowl to get his attention. It was. . .bad. Even for Springer. Then he turned on me when he saw me. He ended up in front of the magistrate the next day, without an advocate, so Prowl defended him, and he ended up with us."

"I remember hearing Kup say once the two of you had quite impressive records," Prime said.

"I was never charged with anything then," Hot Rod said.

"No, but you more than made up for it later," Prime said.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Do you remember the day we met?" Optimus asked.

"How could I forget?" Hot Rod said. "The day of the attack on the Cultural Ministry. That was a day of several firsts."

Prime raised an optic ridge.

"The first time I ever shot anyone, and Kup got me drunk that night to help forget what I'd seen," Hot Rod said. "And my first orbital bounce."

"I'm sure Ironhide wishes he could forget," Prime said.

"Hey--I was just following orders," Hot Rod said. "Prowl grabbed me, shoved me toward an entrance and said 'nobody gets in and nobody gets out.'"

"One of the few times you followed orders to the letter," Prime said, smiling, glad for a chance to lighten a very bad memory.

"Big black mech with huge cannons comes barging in and what am I supposed to do? I did tell him no one was supposed to come in, but he acted like I should've known who he was. . ." Hot Rod said. "And there was no way I was going to piss off Prowl and make a very bad situation worse."

"No, but you did the right thing because he didn't identify himself," Prime said.

"I shot your best friend," Hot Rod said.

"You only did what I've wanted to do many times. . ."

"And then you came along, yelling orders and I knew who you were so I got my aft out of the way," Hot Rod said.

Prime remembered all too well asking Kup who the new young recruit was, not even marked with an Autobot symbol or branded with his unit and designation. Then finding out later he wasn't a recruit, Hot Rod was his ward, and later that night pulling him aside, talking to him a few minutes, asking how he was, making sure he wasn't hurt in the ensuing battle after the initial bombing.

"You did well that day," Optimus said.

"Just too bad I became such a screw-up later," Hot Rod muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hot Rod said.

"I heard. . ."

"Can we drop it?"

Prime let it slide, for a while.

"I enjoyed the time Ironhide threw himself down on a shock grenade when Ultra Magnus showed up to see how things were going out on the practice range," Optimus said. "Was that you?"

"No, it wasn't my squad, but I know who did it. And I'm not telling," Hot Rod said, grinning. "Ironhide should've known it was a training round, not the real thing."

"Jazz never let him live that down," Prime said, smiling at the memory of how embarrassed even the normally stoic Ultra Magnus was over the incident.

"Then Kup quit after Ultra Magnus suggested he 'retire,'" Hot Rod said.

"I remember that well. He quit rather than be removed," Optimus said. "And he went back to training recruits."

"Including me. Springer joined up then, because he said he wasn't going to get outclassed by me," Hot Rod said. "And you know the rest."

The conversation stopped, except Optimus was thinking about what Ratchet asked him, and figured the present moment was as good as any.

"Ratchet said you haven't been recharging very well lately," Prime said.

Hot Rod sighed.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes. But I won't say anything to Ratchet," Prime said. "It will remain between us."

"I've been having nightmares," Hot Rod said. "They were bad before, but seeing Barricade like that. . ."

"Has only made them worse, correct?

Hot Rod nodded.

When was it done to you?" Prime asked.

"After the mission. I know it was done at first so they could do the repairs needed, but later, I found out I was kept under longer than necessary," Hot Rod said.

"Why?"

Hot Rod didn't answer.

-----

Another night and again Optimus found himself watching over Hot Rod as he rested. He found himself thinking about their conversation. He did know some of Hot Rod's background--considering how long he and Springer were on their own, the fact they were both so well-adjusted was a miracle. However, some in the Autobot ranks over the years considered them both more than a little crazy. Though they didn't share a spark, they considered themselves brothers, and were accepted as such. Springer settled in well, and Hot Rod had formed a friendship with Kup, which they all hoped would help settle the young mech. He'd also bonded well with Blurr.

At first, his rebelliousness was considered a liability, but Kup spoke well of him, and despite his misgivings at first, even Ultra Magnus had to admit Hot Rod was a capable warrior, and was well-liked. He'd eventually settled down, mostly, and earned the respect of his peers. But it took him longer than most to rise through the ranks, mainly because of his trademark rebelliousness and hot temper. When he disagreed with authority, he usually ended up in the brig, or enduring some other punishment.

Prime became very familiar with Hot Rod's name, because it showed up frequently in disciplinary reports. And over the years, he'd learned that the young mech was wild, daring, hot-tempered and trigger-happy. Where some shunned Hot Rod's company, Optimus found himself seeking him out when he could, after battles or in the rare moments when they were out. Strangely enough, he found him a calming presence, mainly because Hot Rod placed no demands, no pressure on him. He was simply willing to spend time talking, or listening.

The irony wasn't lost on Optimus. That Hot Rod had a calming effect on anyone, especially him, was ironic. And since coming to Earth, he seemed to be one of the few Hot Rod wanted to be around. But hopefully that would change now that Kup was getting more free time with more Autobots on base and Springer's arrival.

--

Ratchet walked down the corridor, not surprised to see the door to Prime's quarters standing open. It was working now, but the fact the door was open probably meant the Autobot leader was taking care of something elsewhere instead of resting. The medic decided to peek in and was surprised by what he saw.

Hot Rod was laying on Prime's berth, recharging. Prime was sitting nearby, also in recharge. Ratchet smiled at the sight, continuing on his way to his own quarters. It was good when his orders were followed.


	12. Chapter 12

Temerity

Part 12-Interrogation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Another long weekend alone. It didn't bother Mikaela much anymore because at least she now had Sam or like now, the Autobots to spend it with. Sam was in Las Vegas, dragged there against his will for his grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary. She'd been invited, but decided to stay in Tranquility. Besides, without Sam around, it would give her a chance to talk to the new Autobots on her own, without the usual questions about Sam and the destruction of Megatron.

Now she was looking for Hot Rod, finding him outside.

"Want to go for a ride?" Mikaela asked.

Hot Rod looked down, raising an optic ridge.

"Bumblebee's with Blue and the twins, and I don't think he's going anywhere for a while," Mikaela said. "And I bet you're dying to get away from here. At least if you're with me, you won't get in trouble."

"You're not worried about that yourself?"

"I don't care," Mikaela said.

Hot Rod grinned.

--

Mikaela convinced Hot Rod to go to the lake. It was quiet, and someplace the young Autobot hadn't yet seen. And considering what she'd been hearing around the base, Mikaela thought it was a good idea to get him away from the others for a while.

Once there, Mikaela exited Hot Rod and found a place to sit. Hot Rod transformed, sitting down beside Mikaela.

"I've never seen so much water before," he said. "And I know this is small compared to the other bodies of water on this planet.""Yeah," Mikaela said. "So, did you see the pictures Epps took?"

"Jazz showed them to me," Hot Rod said. "That has to be the tamest drunk Prowl's ever had."

"What?"

"I've never seen him passed out quiet and innocent before, and believe me, I've witnessed Prowl at his best. . .or worst. . ." Hot Rod said. "Servo's. Underground district in Iacon. We went there one night--Jazz thought it would be fun. A fight nearly broke out when they realized half of High Command was there, along with the head of the Autobot forces, but it went back to normal pretty fast. I spent most of the night sitting in the corner, trying to avoid Arcee," Hot Rod said.

"And who is that?"

"A female that was in Prime's unit at the time," Hot Rod answered. "Anyway, Prowl danced on the bar. I believe the term you'd use would be 'shaking his booty.' I bet Jazz still has holos hidden somewhere, if you want to see them."

"Seriously--Prowl? Dancing on a bar?" Mikaela asked, stunned. "He's usually so. . ."

"Reserved?" Hot Rod offered. "Not that night."

"Sounds like you guys had fun," Mikaela said.

"We did. One of the few times I ever saw Prime completely overindulge," Hot Rod said.

"Did he dance on the bar?" Mikaela asked, smiling at the thought.

"No. Prime's not an exhibitionist. He sings."

Mikaela laughed at that, Hot Rod joined her. It felt good, to have a reason to laugh.

-----

Locked in Prime's office for a debriefing was now how Springer wanted to spend the evening. The others were enjoying the beginning of the human weekend, and knowing the twins, there was high grade involved. But no, Prime chose this particular night because he suddenly found himself with a few hours and nothing to occupy them, so he decided a debriefing would be good. Now, Springer was sitting beside Kup, facing Prime across his desk. Their leader had his arms crossed, optic ridge cocked.

"Springer, there is much we have to discuss," Prime said.

Springer fought back a few choice words. So long on their own and now he found himself having to answer again to someone else. Not a happy prospect.

"If it's about what's been going on since you got to this planet, I'm well aware of the Decepticon situation," Springer said. "And I'm sure you've had a chance to go over the Valor's logs by now, so what's the big deal?"

Kup shot the younger mech a look that said "shut up" but Springer wasn't buying it.

"I have had a chance to scan the logs," Prime said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Springer said. "I'm sure we've all got better things to do. . ."

"You forget your place," Prime said, his tone hinting at more than mere annoyance.

Springer sat back.

"This involves more than just your ship logs. It goes beyond the past few months, back to before Tyger Pax," Prime said.

Springer's optics widened, finally getting the seriousness of their conversation.

"What do you know of what happened to the Vector?" Prime asked.

"You read my report," Springer said.

"I know what it said, but refresh my memory," Prime said.

Springer didn't hesitate, not wanting to further infuriate Prime.

"We were under heavy fire from the Harbinger and the Venom, trying to protect the orbital station long enough to get everyone off," Springer said. I thought we were going to have to detonate the ship when the Vector decloaked on the other side of the station. The instant she appeared, the Decepticons stopped firing for what seemed like forever. Blaster was monitoring the communications between the two ships on the station, and relayed it to us. They received orders to abandon us and fire on the Vector. They hit both port thrusters, took out the communications relay, then the ship jumped. We traced one more jump before it disappeared off our grid," Springer said. "The only ship considered unaccounted for."

Prime considered what Springer said. The status of every other ship from the battle was either destroyed or functional. The Vector was the only unknown.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Springer said.

"You're aware Hot Rod was on the Vector," Prime said.

"Yes."

"He showed up approximately five Earth weeks ago, alone, injured almost beyond repair. Ratchet said his systems were burnt out, and it appeared he had been in his cometary form a very long time," Prime said.

"So? Hasn't he said anything about what happened to the ship?" Springer asked.

Prime exchanged a glance with Kup.

"Lad, that's the thing--we still don't know what happened. He says he can't remember," Kup said.

Springer raised an optic ridge. "Has Ratchet substantiated that claim?"

"Yes," Prime said. "And that's not all. During the initial round of repairs, Ratchet and Prowl found that Hot Rod's processor has been modified."

"What? How?"

"At this time, the scope and function are unknown," Prime answered.

"Have you asked Hot Rod about it?" Springer said.

"Not yet," Prime said. "He's had more than enough to deal with lately."

"From what I've heard, Ironhide needs his aft kicked," Springer said.

Prime let the comment slide.

"I have another question," he said. "It may seem strange, but it would help explain Ironhide's. . .aggression since Hot Rod's arrival, beyond his questions about the Vector. What do you know of Hot Rod's. . .relationship with Ultra Magnus?"

"What about Ultra Magnus?" Springer said.

"Was Hot Rod ever involved with him?"

Springer looked from his leader to Kup and back again.

"Are you delusional? They could barely stand to be in the same room together. And there was only one mech Hot Rod was ever really interested in. . ."

Kup cut him off.

"Lad. . ."

Springer glared at Kup. "Delusional. Ironhide would've killed anyone, especially Hot Rod, if he even looked at Magnus in a way different than usual," Springer said. "Even though Magnus and Ironhide weren't talking there for a while, they were still together even though they were apart. Even I could see that."

"Are you sure?" Prime asked.

"Pretty sure," Springer said. "And what would it matter anyway now? If Ultra Magnus is dead, he got what he deserved."

-----

Hot Rod sat in his quarters, fighting the urge to drop into the oblivion of recharge. He wanted to rest, but he couldn't. Mikaela proved to be a welcome distraction for a while, and he hadn't stayed out long past taking her home. He could've stayed away from base longer, but he didn't want to chance getting caught, again. And he wasn't ready to explain what he was doing poking around out in the desert by himself. It was his business, and his alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door chime.

"Enter," he said.

He smiled, seeing Springer enter his quarters, but the smile faded a little when he saw the grim look on his friend's face.

"What happened to you?" Hot Rod asked.

"Debriefing with Prime and Kup," Springer said.

"Sounds fun."

"It was anything but," Springer said. He raised an optic ridge, noticing the smile still on Hot Rod's face.

"What's so amusing?"

"Just thinking," Hot Rod said. "I told Mikaela, you've met her, right? I told her tonight about that time at Servo's"

"Which time?" Springer asked, sitting down on the berth beside Hot Rod.

"The night we met Arcee," Hot Rod said.

"What brought on that particular memory?"

"Mikaela asked me if I'd seen some pictures of the night Kup and the others arrived. Epps, one of the humans, took pictures of the twins, Prowl, Jazz and Blue and Ratchet passed out in the med bay. Prowl looked really sweet and innocent lying there on the floor," Hot Rod said. "I just started talking about how he's kind of wild when he drinks too much, and it went from there."

"Did you mention how you got your aft grabbed more than once?" Springer asked.

"No, left that part out," Hot Rod said. "Grabbing someone's aft is not the way to their spark."

"Works for me," Springer said, flashing him a crooked grin. "Is that why you sat in the corner all night long?"

"It was safe," Hot Rod said. "And I could see everything that was going on."

"Never mind you had Kup on one side and Prime on the other," Springer said. "She was persistent, wasn't she?"

"You have no idea," Hot Rod said. "Then she moved on to you."

Springer snorted. "Look, it's been fun talking about the past, but there's something I need to ask you," Springer said.

"About what?" Hot Rod asked, optics narrowing.

"Prime has some strange notions. . ." Springer said.

"Regarding?"

"He seems to think. . .I can't believe I'm even saying this. . ." Springer said.

"What?"

Springer met Hot Rod's optics. "That you. . .were involved. . .with Ultra Magnus."

Hot Rod didn't answer immediately.

"There was something between us," Hot Rod said. "But. . ."

"But what?" Springer said.

"I. . .I was entrusted with something Ultra Magnus couldn't do," Hot Rod said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Springer asked.

"Forget it. I've already said too much," Hot Rod said, standing. "Get out," he said, shoving Springer toward the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Temerity

Part 13-Contention

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin. Nor do I own "Peaceful Easy Feeling" by the Eagles.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

The base was dark. Scans indicated three Autobots online in ops, one in the nearby recreation room and the rest accounted for, either in their quarters or out on patrol. His intended target was in the med bay. This was the fourth day of observation and Frenzy had had enough. It was time to act. He made for the main hangar, stopping only long enough to quickly climb a nearby utility pole, severing the wires providing power to the hangar. The silver Decepticon chittered happily to himself as he skittered inside.

The rec room was his first stop, first door on the left, from what he'd gathered from his observations and scans. It was now empty, so Frenzy decided to stop and take a look around. No coffee, but the cold storage box was full of human stimulants such as Red Bull and Mountain Dew. He helped himself to a few before taking off down the corridor to ops.

He encountered the Autobot twins first. They were easy to take down. He accessed the red one's motor functions easily, taking control of his body, screeching with glee as he crashed the red twin into his brother, offlining them both. Next was the medic. Also simple, just telling his body to simply stop, leaving him online, but unable to move.

Hearing movement behind him, Frenzy turned, onlining his weapons, realizing they wouldn't cause any damage against this particular mech. Ironhide. That was the designation. Before Frenzy could move out of the way, the big black mech's foot connected with his body, sending him flying into the wall. The hacker heard the laughter, picked himself up off the floor. This one he would have fun with. . .

Again, this Autobot made no effort to move away or protect himself. Frenzy also accessed Ironhide's systems through his energy field, onlining one of the Autobot's cannons. He tried to aim the cannon at the mech's own head, but the cannon's size made it impossible to angle it properly to blow his head off, so he settled for making the Autobot think he'd blown off his own foot. It just took accessing the proper pain and memory protocols.

Satisfied with his work, Frenzy made for the main computer. Might as well see what he could pick up before going to Barricade. . .

--

No alarms, no backup power. Just pitch black. Luckily, their optics provided the ability to see in more than one spectrum. Hot Rod stalked down the corridor toward ops. He was alone and disobeying orders. Prime had called over his internal comm that he'd be back as soon as he could, and not to do anything foolish. Prowl and Jazz were was also on their way back, and with Springer taken off on his own because of their earlier conversation and Wheeljack, Perceptor, Bluestreak and Smokescreen locked in their quarters, Hot Rod and Kup were left. Kup had gone outside to see what he could find, leaving Hot Rod alone.

Hot Rod checked ops first, finding the twins offline, Ratchet incapacitated and Ironhide moaning in pain. He started to leave but stopped, hearing the sound of metal being scratched, followed by a high-pitched screech, then an impressive string of Cybertronian obscenities. Frenzy. Couldn't be anyone else, given the language and MO.

Hot Rod waited, optics offlined. He could hear Frenzy, sensed the Decepticon as he came skittering around the corner back into ops. Frenzy stopped, chattering to himself, trying to decide what to hack next. Behind him, out of the darkness, Hot Rod's optics onlined, and he lunged, grabbing Frenzy before he could get away.

-----

Prowl and Optimus stood outside, arguing over who would go in first, but they stopped, hearing approaching footsteps. They onlined their weapons, ready for action.

"Expecting trouble?" Hot Rod asked, seeing his leader and the second in command with weapons turned on him. "Here's the problem," he said, dropping a bound Frenzy into Optimus' hands.

-----

Perceptor and Wheeljack helped with the repairs, quickly got the power back up and running with Kup's help, along with ops and the rest of the base. Ratchet was grateful to finally have help, and glad the damage wasn't worse. The twins were resting comfortably and Ironhide retreated to his quarters as soon as he was able, embarrassed beyond belief at being taken down so easily. And Ratchet's own systems were back at optimum levels, and he had information to share with Prime, once he was done securing the med bay against any further incursions by Frenzy. The little Decepticon was curled happily against Barricade, pillowed on the much larger mech's chest armor, staring contentedly at the exposed spark.

"Don't try anything," Ratchet said.

Frenzy looked away from the spark.

:Won't try anything now with 'Cade. And big black stupid 'Hide gone:

:You won't hack anything? Or damage anything?:

:Promise as long as Hatchet brings back Red Bull:

Ratchet nodded at the hacker, satisfied, heading for Prime's quarters. He found the door open, lights on.

"Can't rest?" Ratchet asked.

"Something like that," Optimus said. "Just considering how lucky we are Frenzy didn't cause more damage."

"And Hot Rod wasn't among the damage," Ratchet said.

"That too," Optimus said. "How are the twins and Ironhide doing?"

"The twins are resting and Ironhide is hiding in his quarters," Ratchet said. "I think you should have a talk with him regarding the treatment of enemy combatants."

"I plan on it. Hot Rod said Ironhide kicked Frenzy into a wall," Optimus said.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. . . I now know the nature of one of Hot Rod's modifications," Ratchet said. "He can mask his energy signature."

"What?" Prime asked. "That's. . ."

"Decepticon technology. I know. But while he was in ops, I could hear him but couldn't sense him. Frenzy was so busy inflicting damage on Ironhide he didn't hear him. That's the only explanation," Ratchet said. "Frenzy took out the twins, Ironhide and I by using our energy fields to hack our systems."

"Did you ask Hot Rod about this?"

"I haven't had a chance, and considering. . .I don't know that it would be a good idea right now," Ratchet said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm done for the night."

Prime nodded, watching Ratchet leave. He laid back on his berth. This was a disturbing new development.

-----

Kup walked down the corridor toward ops, stopped seeing the door to Prime's office was open. He peeked in, seeing the Autobot leader staring at a data pad, shaking his head in dismay.

"You're up early," Kup said.

Prime set down the pad.

"SecDef Keller will be here soon, and I'm just. . ."

"Trying to find a good way to tell him we have two Decepticons in our med bay?" Kup said.

"One of many things I'll have to inform him of," Prime said. "And I can tell you he won't be happy about the Decepticons."

"Are you going to consider Barricade's offer, or have you already made up your mind?"

Prime didn't answer.

"Made your decision that quick, eh?"

"They are my problem now," Optimus replied.

"Will this human see their side of it?" Kup asked.

"Keller is honest and fair. If my decision angers him, he will get over it, eventually. I think," Prime said.

"Let's hope so," Kup said.

-----

Keller took a long, hard look at the shuttle sitting on the base's tarmac. It was partially stripped.

"I take it this was an isolated incident?" he asked, turning, hand on hips, one eyebrow cocked, gazing up at the Autobot leader.

Prime shot Kup a look.

"I can assure you it won't happen again," Prime said.

"You don't have any other ships coming?" Keller asked.

"The Valor, the ship that brought Springer, Smokescreen, Perceptor and Wheeljack is parked with the Ark, on the dark side of the moon. Three Autobots, Trailbreaker, Hoist and Grapple, are still on board, making last minute repairs. As soon as they're ready, Springer will put the ship into stasis and those three will come to Earth," Prime said.

"How can he do anything to the ship when he's here?" Keller asked.

"Springer has a bond with the ship. . .it is, in a manner of speaking, self-aware," Prime said.

"You mean it's alive?"

"Yes, but it lacks a spark," Prime said.

"What?"

"The ship has an artificial intelligence that was developed by one of our scientists, Shockwave. However, the technology was not perfected before his death, but it was decided to use it one of three new ships being built at that time--the Valor," Prime said.

"When you say artificial intelligence, why do I get the feeling you're not talking about anything similar developed here on Earth," Keller said.

"Shockwave was experimenting with trying to create life without the use of the Allspark," Prime said. "And I fear he was playing with fire."

--

Prowl eyed Tom Banacek, former head of Sector Seven, now advisor to SecDef Keller. They were still wary of this particular human, but he was proving trustworthy. He was hard-nosed but fair, and impressed with what they'd accomplished so far with the base. Banacek wasn't the only person in ops. Sgt. Epps was showing Keller around.

"So, how are you getting along with the new arrivals?" Keller asked Epps as they walked out of ops.

"OK, for the most part, sir," Epps said.

"Mostly? What's the problem?"

"Well, sir, have you seen Capt. Lennox?"

"Yes. I saw he's recovering from some wounds received when Barricade was captured," Keller said.

"Did he happen to tell you how he got them?" Epps said.

"He didn't elaborate. Come to think of it, Prime didn't either," Keller said.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," Keller said.

"One of the new ones--Hot Rod. I don't trust him, sir. He's. . .sketchy. And he could've gotten Lennox killed," Epps said. "He's got some major issues."

"Have you shared your concerns with Capt. Lennox?" Keller said.

"He knows, and he doesn't feel the same way," Epps said.

"Did it occur to you Lennox might know something you don't?" Keller asked.

"No sir."

Keller clasped Epps on the shoulder and they continued on their way, unaware they'd been overheard.

-----

Optimus cruised down the highway toward the lookout. Keller was gone, headed back to Washington, D.C. and for the moment, the worst was over. Keller had taken his decision to accept Barricade's offer better than expected, which was a weight off his shoulders. And Prowl's endorsement of the decision, with caution, helped settle the human, although he didn't hear the muttered comment, behind Prime's back, about taking care of the problem himself if it got out of hand. Uncharacteristic for Prowl, but it showed just how much having his old friend back affected his second in command. Only time would tell if Barricade was as good as his word. And Frenzy. Hell on two legs, that one was, but so far, he was behaving as long as they kept the Red Bull flowing. Ratchet was concerned about the effects it would have on Frenzy's systems, but as long as the little hacker was happy, he would stay out of trouble. Prime hoped.

He already had some ideas about how to best use the services of the former Decepticons, but it would have to wait. He turned down the dirt road to the lookout, and once again, found he was not alone. Hot Rod was sitting, staring at the western sky. Optimus transformed, sitting down by the young mech, settling in.

For a long time, Hot Rod didn't say anything, and Optimus was quickly learning that silence meant something was wrong. So, being a good leader, he decided to break the ice. If it worked for Bumblebee, it could work for him. . .

Hot Rod heard the strains of music coming from the direction of Optimus.

_". . .I want to sleep with you in the desert tonight, with a billion stars all around. . ."_

"Is that an invitation?" Hot Rod asked.

It took Prime a second to realize what Hot Rod said.

"What? No."

Optimus noticed the grin on Hot Rod's face, got it that he was joking.

Prime shuttered his optics in embarrassment.

"What is that?" Hot Rod asked.

"An Earth band called 'The Eagles.' Jazz suggested I might like them. . ."

"Suits you."

"Did it work?"

Hot Rod laughed. A welcome sound.

Prime smiled at Hot Rod, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't see you all day," Optimus said.

"I was helping Ratchet in the med bay," Hot Rod said. "Jazz suggested it, and Ratchet agreed."

"And you helped with?" Optimus asked, curious.

"Finishing with connecting terminals there to the main bank in ops," Hot Rod answered. "And helping take the core extractor off Barricade. Ratchet won't be using it again."

"How is Barricade?"

"Wanting out of the med bay," Hot Rod said. "And he wants to know what's going to happen to them."

"They can stay," Optimus said. "I just haven't had time to tell him yet."

"How did the humans take that?"

"Better than expected," Optimus said. "But if anything happens, it will be left to us to deal with."

"Of course," Hot Rod said, shifting away from Optimus.

Prime noticed.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Only that I'm sick of everyone talking about me behind my back," Hot Rod said. "Today was no exception."

"What happened?"

"I overheard Sgt. Epps talking to Keller. He said he doesn't trust me," Hot Rod answered. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I can't be trusted."

"Sgt. Epps has no idea what you've been through," Optimus said. "I trust you, Kup trusts you. And Springer does too. Speaking of Springer, I haven't seen you two together too much over the past few days."

"That's because I threw Springer out of my quarters the other night," Hot Rod said.

"Why?"

"The conversation turned a little too personal," Hot Rod said. "And no offense Optimus, if you want to know something, all you have to do is ask me, instead of talking about it when I'm not around."

"It's just that. . ."

"I'm not broken. Not on top of my game, but not broken," Hot Rod said. "I know you want to know about the Vector, so get it over with and ask."

"No. Not yet," Optimus said. "But I do need to ask you about something else. Are you aware your processor has been altered?"

"Yes."

"Why? And by who?"

"I can't tell you," Hot Rod said.

"Can't, or won't?"

"I can't tell you. He said you wouldn't understand. . ."

"Ultra Magnus?"

"No," Hot Rod said. "And please don't ask me again."

He started to shake, and Optimus wrapped his arm around the younger mech, providing what comfort he could.


	14. Chapter 14

Temerity

Part 14-Veracity

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Kup sat in his office, going over data pads. So much work to do, and not enough supplies to complete what needed done. And a lot to think about. He knew Hot Rod was sneaking off, alone, into the desert at night. It infuriated the ancient mech, but at the same time, he could understand his need to get away. Disobeying orders was second nature for Hot Rod. Flaunting the rules in the face of authority was not. It was like he wanted to get caught. If Hot Rod did get caught, he wasn't going to defend him. No, Hot Rod could face Prime himself. And it was crazy and downright damn stupid Hot Rod would even do it, considering how patient Prime was being with him. Then again, Optimus was always a patient mech. Sometimes not. He'd seen Prime lose his temper more than once and it was a sight to behold. Put fear and respect into more than one mech, including himself. But he'd known Optimus a very long time, had gone from being protector to teacher, advisor and friend. Prime trusted him like he trusted no other, respected his judgment.

Once, Megatron had trusted him like that too, but that was in the past. The past. He snorted. The past wasn't far enough in the past for his comfort. If he ever got his hands on Ultra Magnus. . .

Kup threw down his data pad in frustration. Magnus. He'd always been a stickler for detail. Protocol. By the book. And the one time he decides to throw protocol out the window it's to save his own neck, Kup reflected. They'd never seen eye to eye. And that one instance caused him to lose all respect for Magnus. Even Ironhide walked away. But it still didn't explain what Magnus was doing in command of the Vector and what happened to her. Probably nothing would, unless Hot Rod regained his memory of it.

Another mystery, that. Kup suspected Hot Rod wasn't telling the whole truth, but giving him his space for the time being was more important. Hot Rod was doing better, but not much. Kup hated seeing him volatile, depressed and without purpose. But his hands were tied.

-----

Two bogeys on radar. Not unusual. But their speed and altitude was unexpected. The two F-22 Raptors broke off from one another after making one pass, circled around, opening fire on the Autobot base.

:INCOMING:

Prowl's warning sent everyone available outside. Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Kup took up a defensive position using Kup's dismantled shuttle as cover. The twins disobeyed orders, taking off after the two Decepticons hoping to practice their favorite sport. Lennox, Epps and the rest of their unit, who had finally arrived in Tranquility, joined the Autobots under the only available cover.

"So what do we do?" Lennox asked, looking up at Prime.

"Hope one of us hits them?" Kup offered helpfully.

"That's a plan?" Lennox asked.

Prime looked down. "They're fast, and if you haven't noticed, none of us can fly, with the exception of Springer," he said. "And he hasn't yet found an acceptable Earth mode that can fly."

"Now you know why Frenzy calls us 'groundpounders'" Prowl said, taking a shot at Skywarp. He clipped the Decepticon, who rolled, then wagged his wings, mocking. The Seeker came back around for another pass. Prime waited, lining up a shot on the Decepticon, hitting him before he could teleport away.

"The twins are tracking him," Prowl said, optics dimmed, listening to the twins over his internal comm. "They're going to try and take him down."

Prime sighed. He didn't want to know how they were going to do it, if it involved their usual antics, which would probably find them in the repair bay before the day was out.

Prowl suddenly snapped back. "Something broke my connection Sunstreaker," he said. "I'm being jammed."

Prime tried contacting the twins with his internal comm, then Prowl. "Nothing," he said. "Frenzy?"

"Ratchet put dampers on Frenzy so he can't," Prowl said.

"Then who else?"

"A third Decepticon?"

--

There was a third Decepticon inside, in ops. Rumble, Frenzy's twin, four feet of gunmetal grey, happily jacked into the main computer, using it to amplify his damping field, disabling the Autobots' communication capabilities. At the same time, he was helping himself to any interesting or potentially useful information encrypted in its databanks. And if he reached just a little harder, while tapping into the nearby power lines for a boost, he could possibly uplink with one of their ships. . .he dove deeper, pushing himself, drawing on the electricity.

And suddenly, the transformers on base blew, taking out power at the base and in town, offlining Rumble with the backlash.

--

Bluestreak waited patiently, tracking Skywarp through his scope. He watched as the Decepticon teleported from point to point, evading the twins, getting closer to his location. He didn't speak, didn't budge, instead keeping up a running dialogue in his head as he waited to take his shot. The words to the newest song he liked, every line from the movie that he watched with Bumblebee, Mikaela and Sam, Kup's story about the Chaos-bringer, the one that still scared the twins even now and there Skywarp was in his crosshairs. . .silence. Bluestreak squeezed the trigger and the world slowed and everything stopped until he saw the bolt connect with the Decepticon.

As one of Skywarp's engines blew and the Decepticon transformed, bringing himself to the ground, Bluestreak started thinking again, this time, taking the time to listen to the twins as Sideswipe caught up with their target.

--

Hot Rod sped into the open, transformed, waiting. Thundercracker dove, weapons blazing, missing on purpose, trying to scare the Autobot but he didn't budge. Nor did he bring his own weapons online. The Decepticon pulled up, climbed, rolled, turned around for another pass. He let fly with a missile, not noticing the grim smile on the Autobot's face. Hot Rod waited until the Decepticon pulled away again, looking for another target. He took his time accessing the missile's system, turning it back on the Decepticon.

"Uh oh," was all Thundercracker could muster as he tracked his own missile coming after him.

Hot Rod turned, watching as the missile hit Thundercracker, exploding into a ball of fire. The form of the broken Raptor emerged, tried to right itself, floundered, arcing toward the ground. Hot Rod grinned as the Decepticon plowed into the ground.

-----

Ratchet's emotions went past annoyed, headed straight for homicidal. He had a med bay full of Decepticons. Barricade was in *his* quarters, on his berth, Frenzy still contentedly at his side. Rumble, Frenzy's twin, was laid out on his desk, offlined for the moment. Skywarp was online, in stasis cuffs, vocalizer turned off to shut him up while Thundercracker was offline from the hit he took from his own missile. Inventive young warriors they had on their side, Ratchet reflected. Not a scratch on Hot Rod or Bluestreak; Prime, Prowl, Kup, Jazz and the humans suffered no lingering injuries. The rest of the Autobots had either been on patrol or were now out scouting for more Decepticon activity.

All that were left were the twins. And if they didn't show up soon, Ratchet was going to turn his patients over the the tender mercies of Wheeljack and Perceptor, which come to think of it, probably wasn't a bad idea. He commed the engineer and scientist, who dropped what they were doing.

"You want us to what?" Wheeljack asked.

"You heard me," Ratchet said. "Fix them. But take your time. I'll be back later."

Satisfied the med bay was in good hands, he decided to go look for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. If they were badly injured, or even just playing hooky because they were pleased with themselves, they would soon find themselves with new Earth modes befitting their jackass behavior. Something like a Smart Car and Mini Cooper would work.

Ratchet found himself smiling at that thought as he headed outside. But he didn't have far to go. He spied the twins coming down the corridor, Sideswipe with his arm thrown across Sunstreaker's shoulders. Both were grinning wickedly.

"You coming to look for us Hatchet?" Sideswipe asked. "Does this mean you care?"

Ratchet glared back, evaluating their condition at the same time. Sideswipe had a gouge in the armor of his right arm, a dent in his left thigh. Sunstreaker had an optic offline and was generally scraped up. And there was energon leaking from both.

"Med bay. You have 30 seconds," Ratchet said.

The twins glanced at each other, then at Ratchet, began hobbling their way toward the med bay. Ratchet followed. Some days. . .and some things never changed.

-----

"What were you thinking? Clearly you were not," Prime said. "Are you stupid or do you have a death wish? Hot Rod, though I'm glad to see you did not end up in the med bay. . ."

Prime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm very disappointed. You disobeyed orders, again."

Prime took a long, hard look at the young Autobot, who stood at attention, hands behind his back, optics fixed on a point somewhere over Prime's shoulder.

"You put yourself in danger again," Prime said.

"I'm well aware of the trouble I caused," Hot Rod said.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

Hot Rod didn't move.

"The question is, what are you going to do to rectify this sort of behavior?" Prime said. "Ratchet recommended counseling, but I'm not sure such a benign method will work. Confinement has failed, so what other options are we left with?"

No answer.

"Any suggestions?" Prime said.

Hot Rod kept staring at the wall.

"You start on perimeter patrol with Jazz tomorrow morning," Prime said. "Any questions?"

"No sir," Hot Rod said, finally meeting Prime's gaze.

"Dismissed."

Not the outcome Hot Rod expected. Not even close. He breathed a sigh of relief, headed for the rec room, looking for Springer

The green mech, upon seeing him, turned him around, looking up and down before letting Hot Rod go.

"What are you doing?" Hot Rod asked.

"Looking to see if your aft is still intact, or if you got it handed to you," Springer said.

"I thought I was going to," Hot Rod said. "He was pouring it on with the protocol, though."

"Well, what's the verdict?" Springer said, pulling out a crate to sit on.

"He's put me on the duty roster, starting tomorrow morning," Hot Rod said.

Springer snorted.

"What?"

"I'm surprised, is all," Springer said.

-----

Ratchet would probably remove his head with his bare hands when he found out about Hot Rod, with assistance from SecDef Keller. A long day already gone, with an even longer night facing him. Prime knew Lennox's report was already on Keller's desk, and his own would soon follow. Ratchet he could deal with, possibly, if he could get over the fact he had a med bay full of Decepticons. Humorous, that, the irony. Although Perceptor and Wheeljack dealt with the brunt of the repairs to the two flyers, and Rumble's systems were already repairing themselves.

He also already knew how the three Decepticons happened to find the base. Frenzy was in constant contact with his brother, who neglected to mention to Skywarp and Thundercracker that he and Barricade were indeed not prisoners. And the twins were now experiencing Ratchet's not-so-tender ministrations as he saw to their repairs. That was the easy part.

Explaining why he needed Hot Rod's weapons systems onlined would not be simple, and could possibly be done by Perceptor, if he was approached the right way. Dangling the right research opportunities in front of the scientist would probably work, and if he could do it while Ratchet was busy in the med bay, so much the better. Although it would mean offering the same concessions to Wheeljack, just to be fair. His mind made up, Prime went in search of the scientist.

-----

Hot Rod lay in his berth. It was late, and he was tired. Perceptor, with Prime's permission, and more than likely against Ratchet's wishes, onlined his weapons systems, which were now fully repaired. He was nervous about starting active duty, but relieved at the same time. He wasn't some raw new recruit. Though he was young, he was a seasoned veteran who was used to the rigors of command, but this was a new planet, new game. And a lot was riding this assignment. His trust in himself, Prime's faith in him and not to mention how the others viewed him. But they really didn't matter. Never had, and he'd be damned, as the humans said, if he let what others thought rule his own thinking, although what Prime thought carried a great deal of weight. It always had, and he'd never admitted it to anyone, although Kup guessed and had brought it up a few times.

The door chimed, but he didn't sit up, didn't ask who it was. He recognized the sound of the footsteps.

"I'm sorry."

Hot Rod didn't move, just continued staring at the wall, keeping his back to Springer.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Springer said.

"Go away," Hot Rod said.

Springer grabbed him by the arm, hauling him off the berth, dumping him on the ground.

"We're not sparklings," Springer said. "Although you're doing a pretty good job acting like one."

Hot Rod stood, frowning.

"I told you to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you accept my apology. I'm sorry. I really am. I should respect your privacy. I never should've pried. It's just that it surprised me. . .about you. . .and Ultra Magnus," Springer said.

"And I told you, it's not what you think," Hot Rod said.

"Let me finish, OK?" Springer said. "Look, I can understand now why you never talked about it. . .considering how Ironhide's acting now. Does he know? Of course not. You're standing here so. . ."

"Springer, shut up while you still can," Hot Rod said.

"You really don't want to talk about this anymore, do you?"

"No. And I'm only going to tell you this one more time--it wasn't what you're implying. Get that through your processor," Hot Rod said, rapping his fist on Springer's helm. "If bring this up one more time. . ."

"Got it," Springer said. "Not as implied. But. . ."

"Spring. . ."

"But you need to get this out of your system," Springer said. "He's gone."

"I know. And you can stop bringing it up," Hot Rod said. "Do I need to throw you out again?"

"No, but if you need to talk. . ." Springer said. "I know it was a dark time. . ."

"Like I said, it's over and done," Hot Rod answered. "And it wasn't how everyone thinks. In the end, he tried. . .he tried to make things right."

"How can you stand there and defend him after everything he put you through? Everyone knows he backed out of the mission to save his own skin. Even Ironhide," Springer said.

"You have it all wrong," Hot Rod said.

"And there were rumors he was trying to replace Prime," Springer said.

"Again, you don't know what you're talking about. You weren't around, so you don't know what was going on," Hot Rod said.

"Well, if you know the truth, why don't you set me straight?" Springer asked.

Hot Rod didn't say anything. Springer noticed he was staring at the floor.

"Rodi, it's all right. I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't keep pressing the issue. Can you forgive me? Please. . .I won't bring it up again. When you're ready to talk, I'll listen," Springer said, sitting down by his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Spring. Really. Apology accepted," Hot Rod said, forcing a smile.

"Good," Springer said, smiling back. "I'll leave you to your rest. See you in the morning."


	15. Chapter 15

Temerity

Part 15-Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

:Follow me:

Hot Rod followed Jazz down the highway, turning down a dirt road. It wound through the desert until finally they reached the shore of the lake. A nice, secluded spot. Remote.

Jazz transformed, waited for Hot Rod to follow suit.

"What are we doing here?" Hot Rod asked.

"You and I need to talk," Jazz said. He gave it a few seconds to sink in. "Nifty mods you've been showing off the past couple of days," Jazz said. "Serious upgrades for somebody who barely made tactical unit commander."

He saw Hot Rod shift. Suddenly, Hot Rod found himself unable to move as Jazz hit him with the electromagnet in his arm.

:You don't stand a chance and you know it. Try onlining those weapons again and you'll be dead before your frame hits the ground:

Hot Rod drew back.

:Good. We understand each other. Now, I'm curious as to why one of ours is packin' around Decepticon tech in his noggin. If I were you, I'd consider my next words very carefully. Because if I don't like the answer, only one of us is going back to the base alive:

Hot Rod now understood the reason for such a remote meeting place. The better to dispose of a body, if needed.

:It's because of the mission:

:The one where your unit was slaughtered, you mean:

:Yes:

:Why?:

:It was required. And that's all I can say:

:All right. Next question. Ironhide's been talking about a traitor being on the Vector, and I managed to pry out of Springer that he thinks Magnus is dead. Is he?:

:Springer talks too much:

:So would you if you drank enough high grade:

Great. Nice of Jazz to let him know Springer didn't volunteer the information without help.

:How do you know about the modifications? I'm not answering another question until you tell me:

:It's my job to know:

He had him there.

:Define traitor:

:Flippancy is not going to get you out of this:

:It wasn't me. I can tell you who it wasn't. And to Springer, Magnus is as good as dead. As for his status, I do not know:

:And what of the Vector?:

:Does it even matter anymore? The ship itself wasn't important:

:What's that supposed to mean?:

:Take it as you will:

:You really don't remember, do you?:

:No:

Hot Rod felt the magnetic field let go of his body.

:Ironhide's talking to whoever will listen. He'll have his answers, one way or another. And I don't envy you when he decides enough is enough:

:That's my problem, Jazz:

:True. But he's forgotten there were five other Autobots on that ship besides you and Magnus, and one of them was one of your closest friends:

Hot Rod ignored the last part, decided to try changing the subject.

:What are you going to tell Prime?:

:The subject of this conversation stays between us. We both have our secrets. And besides, Special Ops sticks together:

Jazz said the last with a sly smile. :C'mon. Race you home:

-----

Prowl and Optimus sat in a corner of the rec room, enjoying their evening energon. The two shared a rare companionable silence. So far, it was a good day. Nothing had blown up, in the literal sense, the twins were out of the med bay, SecDef Keller hadn't blown a gasket over the latest Decepticon incident (because he had reassurance the Decepticons were being held in a secure location, and both Prime and Lennox neglected to mention the 'secure location' was the med bay, under Ratchet's watchful optics) and Kup, with the assistance of Smokescreen and Wheeljack, successfully integrated the shuttle's shield system into ops to protect it in case of another attack.

Except both Autobot leader and second in command both knew the peace was over when they saw Ratchet enter the room, bearing down on them.

"I should declare you both unfit for duty and put Bluestreak in charge," Ratchet said.

Prime and Prowl exchanged a quick glance.

"Don't close ranks on me," Ratchet said. "You've left me hanging with my own quarters and med bay overflowing with Decepticons, and then I find out you did something harebrained and put Hot Rod on the duty roster, without consulting me. And you went behind my back and had Perceptor online his weapons systems. No wonder Wheeljack's been walking around humming all day. First big explosion, I'm taking a day off and you can fix the damage yourself, Prime."

Prime had a sheepish look on his face, and Prowl's lips were curled up in the slightest hint of a smile.

"And don't even get me started on you. . ." Ratchet said, switching his attention to the second in command. "When was the last time you took a day off? Got a full night's rest? Did something besides work and lock yourself in your quarters or office with a stack of reports? Even *he* gets more rest than you do."

Ratchet pointed at Prime, hoping to use his leader as an example Prowl could follow.

"If you weren't so damn stubborn Prowl, Jazz and Blue could've taken care of you a long time ago. . ." Ratchet trailed off, vented air in a sigh and stalked off.

Prowl looked after the medic, at Prime, who had his face buried behind one hand, shoulders heaving, trying not to laugh, back at Ratchet's retreating form and back at Prime.

"What did he mean by that?" Prowl asked.

Prime took one look at his second in command, optic ridge raised, and this time made no effort to hide his laughter.

"My friend, if someone has to explain it. . ."

"What?"

Prime laughed even harder before finally stopping, seeing the confused look on Prowl's face.

"Prowl, I believe you need to talk to Jazz about this matter. . ."

-----

Jazz caught Prime walking down the corridor to his quarters.

"I've been looking for you," Jazz said.

"You're back late," Prime said. "Have any problems?"

"Nothing a little intimidation didn't take care of," Jazz said, flashing a grin.

"Jazz, you didn't. . ."

"Look, there's not a scratch on him, and I needed to set a few things straight. It's all good," Jazz said. "Besides, now we know where we stand with each other. I wanted you to know you were right--he can be trusted."

Prime tilted his head, interested.

"What?"

"'Night, Prime," Jazz said, leaving for his quarters.

-----

He felt the others disconnect from the link, silence filling his mind and audios. Optics offlined as he sent the command to detonate the ship, feeling the ship dying, his body burning from more than the fire of the exploding craft. Hot Rod screamed.

--

:Hot Rod's quarters NOW:

Prime obeyed the call, finding Ratchet standing over the younger Autobot, who was thrashing in his berth, talking unintelligibly.

"What's the matter?"

"He's having a nightmare, judging from the activity in his cortex," Ratchet said.

Prime knelt down beside the berth, reached out, but pulled back. "Should we try and wake him?"

"Anything is better at this point," Ratchet said.

Prime reached out, taking Hot Rod by the shoulder, shaking gently. A hand flew up, grabbed him by the wrist. His optics onlined, and Hot Rod sat up, instinctively wrapping his arms around Prime.

:Can you handle this?: Ratchet asked.

Prime nodded.

--

Prime came out of recharge, realizing quickly something wasn't quite right. He was upright, obviously not in his own quarters. Then he remembered. Hot Rod. Nightmare. He was sitting on Hot Rod's berth, back against the wall, with his arm around Hot Rod, the smaller mech's head resting on his shoulder. Prime went to pull away, hoping he wouldn't wake Hot Rod, but he was too late. He met the other's optics.

"Awkward," Hot Rod said, flashing a smile. "Have you been here all night?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember having a really bad nightmare, and not much else," Hot Rod said.

"You screamed, waking half the base in the middle of the night," Optimus said. "Ratchet called me and I stayed."

"Oh," Hot Rod said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Optimus said. "That must've been some nightmare."

"You have no idea," Hot Rod said.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No," Hot Rod answered.

"All right," Optimus said. "It's still early, so I'll leave you to your recharge. Remember, you can call me if you need anything."

Hot Rod nodded, watching Prime go.

-----

Springer cocked an optic ridge, seeing his leader leave Hot Rod's quarters. This was. . .interesting. He was just back from patrol, tired as hell and still feeling the effects of the hangover from the high grade Jazz kept supplying the night before. Maybe I'm hallucinating? The green mech shook his head, offlined his optics a couple of times. Nope, Prime was still retreating down the corridor to his own quarters. Springer pushed it from his mind, making for his own quarters. He threw himself down on the berth, falling into recharge quickly.

-----

6 a.m. Prowl ignored Sideswipe's greeting as he watched the early morning broadcast of the human version of "news." Ops was quiet, barring the constant banter between the twins and Smokescreen, who were taking bets, probably something he'd later regret not giving it the proper amount of attention deserved.

The second in command groaned, seeing what the humans had in their possession.

--

Prime stood, arms crossed, clearly not happy at what he was seeing. "Where did this footage come from?"

"An unnamed human sparkling took these images," Prowl said.

Perceptor looked at the pictures on the screen, curious.

"Is this planet being prepared for an alien incursion?" he asked.

Wheeljack and Prime glanced at each other. Springer stared at the scientist. Perceptor noticed the green mech looking at him like he'd suddenly grown a second head. Perceptor raised an optic ridge in question.

Springer smacked him in the back of the head.

"Those are pictures a human took of Kup's shuttle when it landed," Springer said.

"Oh. . ." Perceptor said, the lights finally coming on. "Well then, the paranoia this species has regarding the unknown should make an interesting study if Prime deems it worthy of my time. . ."

"Perceptor, once we have your lab up and running, you can research anything you want," Optimus said. "Within reason, as promised."

Prime noticed Wheeljack's fins flashing blue. "The same applies to you."

"Speaking of things not allowed, I'd ban "Mythbusters" now," Springer said. "They blew a hole the size of a landing pod in one of the empty holds on the Valor. It's repairing itself quite nicely, but believe me, it's better to head this one off while you still can."

Prime noticed Perceptor was smiling and Wheeljack's fins were now glowing blue. "That was one of the best explosions ever," Wheeljack said.

"Do I want to know?" Prime asked.

"We could easily replicate the experiment with materials readily found in quantity on this planet," Perceptor offered.

"Or we could show you something else," Prowl said. "Ever seen Mentos and Diet Coke?"

Engineer and scientist exchanged a glance. "No."

"C'mon. I'll tell you all about it, and I'll see if one of the humans can round up those supplies," Prowl said, throwing an arm across the shoulders of both Wheeljack and Perceptor, leading them from ops.

Springer watched them go. "Y'know, even something as simple as a chemical reaction is going to end badly with those two," he said.

"I know," Prime replied. "Although I think this is Prowl's way of showing Ratchet he knows how to 'blow off steam.'"

"I don't quite think that's what ol' Hatchet had in mind," Springer said.

"How did you hear about that?"

"It's a small base. Scuttlebutt travels fast," Springer said. "I pity Prowl. I really do. He's brilliant, but sometime's he so dense. . .can you imagine what'll happen when he figures that out?"

-----

Ratchet declared a night off for everyone once he found out how harmless the human experiment was and that Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee had brought the necessary ingredients to the base. And of course, Wheeljack and Perceptor just had to find a way to take something harmless and make it into something incendiary. How they got the concoction to ignite. . .no one could figure out, although it was quite spectacular watching a flaming geyser, which brought about a discussion about something called the Fourth of July and fireworks, which served to further enflame Wheeljack's enthusiasm. After the part where Ironhide started asking just how big one could make fireworks, the evening was declared over.

Hot Rod found Springer in the rec room. He pulled up a chair, sat down beside his friend.

"So, enjoy the show?" Hot Rod asked.

"Those two have created nothing but chaos in my life since the moment they set foot on the Valor," Springer said, leaning back, arms crossed.

"That would be a no then?" Hot Rod said, grinning.

"I swear Wheeljack occupies his time sitting around thinking of new ways to blow up things," Springer said. "And Perceptor does not help. If I didn't know better, I'd swear they're both nuts. . ."

"But that isn't the case," Hot Rod said.

"No. I'm just glad they're on our side," Springer said. "You cannot imagine what it's been like locked on a ship with those two."

"Ask Kup what it was like being stuck with the twins and Blue," Hot Rod said.

"High grade and good stories," Springer said. "That I could live with."

"And the old war horse has a thousand new ones just waiting to be told," Hot Rod said. "Hey--I seem to remember you said once Kup's stories drove you crazy."

"They did, but not anymore. I'm only going to say this once--do you know how much I missed you two?" Springer said.

"I know. Same here," Hot Rod said, clasping Springer on the shoulder. Springer reciprocated, grabbing Hot Rod's wrist.

"I thought you were dead," Springer said.

"For a while, so did I."

"But we're here, and the past is behind us," Springer said. "And you're getting better. That's all that matters."

Hot Rod smiled. "And you're as stubborn as ever. Same old Springer."

"Hey--I've changed. Stronger, wiser. . ."

"Older," Hot Rod suggested.

"You're the same age," Springer said. "Almost."

"I might be younger, but remember, I saved your aft first, not the other way around," Hot Rod said.

"I know, and I've never forgotten," Springer said. "Except I think the tally is now in my favor. I always used to spend all my time pulling your aft out of the fire."

"I've kept things interesting," Hot Rod said.

"You sure have," Springer said, leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand. "Speaking of interesting. . .what was Prime doing leaving your quarters early this morning?"

"I had a nightmare. He stayed. That's all," Hot Rod said. "He's done it before."

"You're sure there's nothing going on there?" Springer asked.

"Springer, are you crazy? It's Optimus Prime. He's concerned, that's all," Hot Rod said.


	16. Chapter 16

Temerity

Part 16-Candor

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Five a.m. conference calls were something Prime was learning to dread. SecDef Keller seemed to not care about the time difference between Tranquility and Washington, D.C. Not that a long night bothered Prime. It was just something about being ousted out of one's berth before the crack of dawn that was unsettling. This call was expected, considering the topic. Decepticons, again. And just what they were going to do with the latest bunch.

That's a good question, Prime thought, making his way to the rec room. It was empty, with the exception of Kup, who was getting his morning energon.

"You're up early," Kup said.

"Conference call with DC," Prime said.

"That go well?"

"Not exactly," Prime said, grabbing his own energon. "He's angry, wanted to know why we just didn't "put them down" when we had the chance."

"Those three weren't exactly trying too hard," Kup said.

"I know," Prime said. "I'll talk to them later today, see what I can do."

-----

Skywarp tried to sit up when he saw Prime enter the med bay, but the Autobot leader walked over, giving him a gentle shove back toward the berth.

"Relax," Prime said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Skywarp said. "I'd be even better if I knew what was going to happen to us."

"That's why I'm here," Prime said. "How is Thundercracker?"

"Hatchet is keeping him offline," Skywarp said. "For his own good, whatever that means."

"And Rumble?"

"Also offline."

"Will we be allowed to see Barricade?" Skywarp asked.

"I'll run it by Ratchet," Prime said. "I don't see why not, he's doing much better, but Ratchet has the final say."

"Your medic would have made a fine Decepticon," Skywarp said, giving Prime a sardonic smile.

"The thought has crossed my mind more than once," Prime said. "He can be particularly ruthless when motivated."

"Can't you control him?" Skywarp said.

"No one, and I mean no one but Ratchet controls Ratchet," Prime said, mirth in his optics.

Skywarp raised an optic ridge. "He's dangerous."

"I know," Prime said. "But in all seriousness, I'm sure you're aware of the gravity of your situation."

Skywarp sat back on the berth, withdrawing. Prime put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're safe here," Prime said. "And I'm sure you're aware Barricade has been given amnesty in return for information he is going to provide. I must go, but I'll be back later."

Prime turned to go, stopped when Skywarp spoke again.

"We can help you," Skywarp said. "I know Megatron always thought I wasn't very smart, but I have a few ideas about how we can help you protect your network, and the humans. Rumble broke through your firewall without even thinking and I know what the others did to the humans when they arrived. We can take the virus we carry naturally, combine it with your Autobot coding and create a nearly invincible firewall for yourselves and the humans."

-----

As expected, the prospect of combining the Decepticon virus with Autobot coding excited Perceptor and Wheeljack, setting both off on tangents that had nothing to with what Prime really wanted to know. Ratchet had asked for and been granted permission to let the engineer and scientist go over the scans of the modifications to Hot Rod's processor. They'd had a couple of days to go over the data, but it was the first opportunity Prime had to ask them.

"What have you found out?" Prime asked, once they were back on track.

"Don't you recognize. . ." Perceptor started, but stopped when he saw the look in Wheeljack's optics.

"Recognize what?" Prime asked.

"That this work is similar to the template you designed for the interface with the ARK ships," Perceptor said.

Prime didn't move, didn't speak.

"That will be all, Perceptor," Prime said. "Thank you."

The two watched their leader leave their makeshift lab, exchanging a glance.

"Don't you see what's been done here?" Wheeljack asked Perceptor. "Somebody took what he was doing and advanced it. This is way beyond the preliminary designs he had worked up before the ships were built. Springer has the old interface wired into his processor, but this is. . .amazing."

"Yes, but what are these other modifications?"

"Don't know. Guess we'll have to figure it out," Wheeljack said, fins flashing blue, glad to have a challenge.

-----

Barricade knew he was risking the medic's wrath, leaving as he had. His weapons were offline, and there wasn't much damage he could inflict on anyone at the moment, and he didn't relish the thought of ramming into something again. And now he was heading off to meet the Autobot who'd nearly killed him. To Barricade, the incident wasn't personal, merely a means to an end. He and Frenzy were safe, for the moment, barring Ratchet's involvement. But if Starscream found out where they were, and he would, they were as good as dead. At least with the Autobots they had a fighting chance.

Barricade picked the lookout for his meeting with Hot Rod. It was close to the base, not so far he couldn't make it there and back without much difficulty. He transformed when he head the other mech coming. Hot Rod transformed when he was close enough.

"You realize when Ratchet finds you gone you're in big trouble," Hot Rod said.

"Hatchet is the least of my worries," Barricade answered.

"Call him that to his face and you won't be living long," Hot Rod said.

"He lets Frenzy call him that, and the twins."

"He's humoring Frenzy and has a soft spot for the twins," Hot Rod said.

"I don't care. The name suits him better," Barricade said.

"True, but we didn't come out here to talk about Ratchet's name. What do you want?" Hot Rod asked.

"There are things you need to know," Barricade said.

"Such as?" Hot Rod said, optics narrowed.

"You didn't seem to take me very seriously when I said Shockwave is alive," Barricade said.

"And how would you know?" Hot Rod said.

"It's one of the reasons Starscream went back to Cybertron," Barricade said. "Shockwave is trying to gather what Decepticons he can for his own purposes. Megatron's demise has formed a vacuum, one Shockwave plans to fill himself. And when he does, it is only a matter of time before he comes to this backwater little planet."

Barricade watched the Autobot, looking for any reaction. Hot Rod only glared back.

"It'll be months. . ."

"You hope," Barricade said.

"Just what do you know about the Vector?" Hot Rod finally asked.

"I know the ship disappeared, and I know something of what lead to that particular incident," Barricade said. "And that it somehow involved you and another suicide mission."

"It didn't start out that way," Hot Rod said. "But since you know that much, I can tell you this--the Vector is gone. I gave the order to detonate the ship myself."

Barricade's optics widened in surprise, but he recovered quickly, surprised the Autobot was willing to share that bit of information with him.

"And that's why you don't remember--you were still linked with it, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to. . ."

"The others? I don't know. But I thought. . .we'd destroyed him. . ."

"Look at it this way Autobot--you'll get another chance," Barricade said.

--

The sun was going down when Prowl commed Hot Rod.

:I don't suppose you've seen Barricade?:

:Funny you should ask. . .: Hot Rod replied.

:He's with you?:

:Bringing him back to base as we speak:

:Thank you. I'll let Ratchet know:

--

Barricade flinched when Ratchet threw a wrench at him and missed. The medic was just getting warmed up, it appeared. Skywarp sat up on his berth, stasis cuffs finally gone, grinning at Barricade as Ratchet paced back and forth. Barricade was impressed with the language coming from the medic. He knew how to swear very well in Earth English. But what really got the Decepticon's attention was when Ratchet switched to their native language. Five pairs of Decepticon optics widened, clearly impressed instead of cowering.

Ratchet noticed his tirade wasn't having the usual effect.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

"It's just that we've never heard an Autobot use language like that before," Thundercracker said.

"Get used to it, sparky, because you're going to hear a lot more of it if you all don't learn to cooperate," Ratchet said. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Barricade said.

"Good. Get out. Go rest, or I will give you a reason to stay here tonight," Ratchet said.

Barricade left the med bay, headed toward the quarters he was now sharing with the medic. Strange days, indeed.

-----

Kup didn't knock upon entering Hot Rod's quarters. He simply let himself in.

"You still don't know how to knock," Hot Rod said, sitting up on his berth, setting down the data pad he was reading.

"Don't need to, because I knew you were here," Kup said, pulling up a chair. "I hear you brought in Barricade tonight. That was. . .responsible of you."

Hot Rod didn't answer.

"That's what I though. What did he have to say to you?"

"Stuff," Hot Rod said.

"Stuff?" Kup said. "That's all I'm going to get out of you? You're not a half-grown sparkling like you were when we first met, and that's not going to work on me now. What's really going on?"

"I'd rather not say," Hot Rod answered.

"Lad, I know you have a lot to deal with right now, but if you need to talk. . ." Kup said.

"I know. You're not the only one that's offered," Hot Rod said.

"When you're ready then," Kup said. He decided to try a different tactic.

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with Prime lately," he said.

"So?" Hot Rod said.

"Anything going on there I need to know about?" Kup said.

"Not you too. . .I had this same conversation with Springer the other day," Hot Rod said. "No."

"You sure, lad?" Kup said.

"Pretty sure Kup, and that's the last thing I need right now," Hot Rod said. "Besides, Prime? Are you crazy?"

"Stranger things have happened, lad," Kup said. "Look at Ultra Magnus and Ironhide."

Hot Rod shot him a look that could kill.

"All right, lad, bad example, and one of the last names on the planet you want to hear, but you know it's true," Kup said.

"Kup, maybe you need to see Ratchet. . .when was your last maintenance check-up?"

"All right lad, that's just mean," Kup said.

Hot Rod shot him a grin this time.

"Just looking out for you, old-timer," Hot Rod said.

"I'll 'old-timer' you, sparkling," Kup said, smiling back. "I should go, let you get some rest."

"'Night Kup," Hot Rod said.

-----

Kup walked down the corridor, considering his conversation with Hot Rod. For all his bravado and cocky grins, the young Autobot was still confused, hurting and angry underneath it all. He'd know him long enough to know. Springer could tell also, but didn't quite know how to handle it, and Prime sensed it and did what he could. Between the four of them, and the scant few others who actually could stand to be near Hot Rod, they were helping, but how much, Kup didn't know. Hot Rod did seem better, a little more confident that he finally had an assignment.

And he was obviously feeling ornery enough to tease his old mentor. Kup smiled at that. Hot Rod had always known just what buttons to push from the instant they met. And that had been a hell of a night, finding the young Autobot in a raid on an illegal weapons lab, and in Kaon of all places. Hot Rod had never explained, even to him, how he'd gotten there, and even Springer wouldn't share what he knew. The two closed ranks on him when he asked, so Kup finally stopped asking.

They also didn't answer questions about their pasts, or how they met, forcing the ancient mech to accept them as they were. At the time, they were too old to be placed with the Civil Ministry for rehabilitation and too young to yet be on their own, so they ended up with him. Hot Rod first, then Springer a few months later. Best year of his life, even though the war was going on, he got busted down to training recruits again and everything was going to hell, as the humans said. But the two young Autobots went from his wards, to his trainees to his friends. Both still looked to him for guidance and support, but it was different now that they were older and adults in their own right.

And the fact both Hot Rod and Springer, his lads, were alive and together again warmed his spark in ways he couldn't begin to describe.


	17. Chapter 17

Temerity

Part 17--Boundary

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Optimus wanted answers about Hot Rod's modifications, yet he was hesitant to follow through on what he now knew. Considering Hot Rod's volatility, it would probably go badly. He also wanted to know the fate of the Vector and the rest of her crew, not just for his own piece of mind, but also for Ironide, to give him closure, if it could be had. Ironhide deserved that much, but not at the expense of Hot Rod's well-being. And lately, Prime knew he was walking a fine line between alienating his oldest friend and damaging the trust he was re-building with Hot Rod. Ironhide's recent distance was understandable yet regrettable. Optimus wanted to set things right with Ironhide but he didn't have many options. Countless times, and now was no exception, he wished there was an easier solution, but there was not. In Ironhide's case, he was having to not act as a friend and press a hard line as leader to drive home the point that answers would be had when they could, and not until. With Hot Rod, it was the opposite--trying to offer what he could as a friend yet still retain his authority as the young Autobot's commander.

Again, it would have to wait. He pushed the questions from his mind, switching his thoughts to the meeting he was headed for.

--

"We've isolated a sample of the virus and placed it in one of the small terminals from the shuttle and preliminary tests show that not only its it viable, it is also very prolific," Perceptor said. "It quickly replicates itself upon contact with an uninfected system and it is actually quite extraordinary. . ."

He stopped when he saw the look on Prime's face. One optic ridge raised, arms crossed, his energy signature giving off a particularly unpleasant resonance.

"Cut to the part about its origin," Prime said.

"Skywarp was correct when he stated Decepticons 'naturally' carry the virus but this is only because their physiology has been altered to allow the virus to develop a symbiosis with their systems," Perceptor said. "The version in each of them is not identical, yet it behaves in exactly the same way when infecting a system, although the version carried by Frenzy and Rumble seems particularly violent."

"Why wasn't our network infected when both of them linked with the main computer?" Prime asked.

"I'll take this one," Wheeljack said. "The best we can tell is that when they linked with the network, they set up their own temporary firewall to keep anything from getting in so they could take out what they wanted. Pretty simple, really. Plus neither of them established a physical link with the network, which helped."

"If we proceed with this project, will it be dangerous for the Autobot who forms the nexus for the link?" Prime asked. "You know this isn't my specialty."

"We've already discussed this with Ratchet and he said Prowl would be the logical choice and as long as he doesn't fully merge with the network, he should be fine. He has already volunteered," Perceptor said. "He is the only one of us capable."

"Thank you, Perceptor. That will be all," Prime said, leaving.

-----

The decision was made. Prime was reluctant to go forward with the decision, but the Decepticons were willing, and so was Prowl. It was a potentially dangerous project because Prowl would serve as the focus for the uplink, yet he would not be fully linked to the network or the others. Instead, he was going to help hold their work together until the Decepticon virus was fully woven together with the Autobot code, forming a new virtual entity.

He was also more than a little disturbed over the news the virus the Decepticons carried was engineered, and that someone had intentionally infected them with something so dangerous. The virus they carried was the same that took down the network at Soccent Base in Qatar and also every human defensive and communication network on the planet. If there was a connection between the Decepticon modifications and Hot Rod. . .

No, he thought. Not possible. But his ability to mask his energy signature and the way Hot Rod took down Thundercracker were both Decepticon technologies. And why hadn't he seen the similarity between the other modifications and the interface he designed for the ARK-class ships?

Only one Autobot had undergone the necessary upgrades to bond with the ship, and it had proven fatal. Highbrow barely lived long enough to take the Valor's weapons and propulsion systems offline, forcing Springer to take his place. And where Highbrow failed, Springer succeeded. The artificial intelligence on the Valor was one of Shockwave's last experiments, and it proved volatile when brought online. Only by sheer force of will did Springer bring it to heel and he was now the only one who could control the ship, which had evolved a form of sentience beyond what any of them could have imagined.

Curious that Hot Rod had modifications similar to but far beyond what was new technology not long before they left Cybertron. He'd get answers. But Prime wasn't ready to cross the line, break what little trust was between he and Hot Rod.

-----

3:37 a.m. Lennox checked his watch, yawned. Epps leaned against the Hummer, arms crossed, eyes closed, clearly dozing. The Ranger reached over, tickled Epps' ear. He jerked awake, startled. "Wha?"

"Some welcoming committee we are," Lennox said. "Wake up."

"Why do we have to wait out here?" Epps said.

"To keep an eye out for any civilians that decide to happen by," Lennox said. "You know that."

"Yeah, don't want Keller to have to deal with Homeland Security again," Epps said.

Lennox snorted. After what they'd dubbed the "Kup incident" they now had protocols in place to keep such a thing from happening again. The footage from the landing shuttle that hit Youtube and news broadcasts around the planet days before set off Homeland Security like nobody's business. Now, they were waiting for the three remaining Autobots from the Valor to come down. Trailbreaker, Grapple and Hoist were ready to leave the ship, which Springer had forced into stasis only hours before.

He came back to reality when Epps smacked him in the shoulder, handed him a pair of binoculars, pointing.

"There's two of them now," Epps said.

Lennox watched as what looked like two large meteors burned through the sky, passing overhead with a sonic boom. The two soldiers tracked them, then lost sight.

Minutes later, a third followed.

"C'mon," Lennox said. "Let's go say hello."

--

"Wow," Epps said. "Three really big ones."

Lennox shot his friend a look.

"They have names," he said.

"I know. Trailbreaker, Hoist and Grapple, but it's kind of hard to tell them apart when they look like this," Epps said.

Lennox had to admit he did have a point. In their protoforms, they were hard to tell apart, except Trailbreaker was almost as tall as Optimus, yet a bit bulkier. Hoist was about the same height as Trailbreaker, but was heavier. Grapple was just big, and they filled up the med bay.

"C'mon, this place is getting crowded," Lennox said, noticing the Autobots and the tiny Decepticon twins standing at the med bay entrance.

"Yeah, I'm going home to get some sleep," Epps said. "Can I sleep late?"

"Don't see why not," Lennox said. "If they need us, they know where to find us. Besides, they've got enough mechs running around now to put up a good fight if anything happens, but I doubt it will. And today they're going to be working on the new firewall, so see you sometime."

Epps grinned, leaving, Lennox followed, giving Frenzy and Rumble wide berth as he exited. Frenzy looked at him as if he wanted to say something and Rumble glared. Having them around was going to take some adjustments.

-----

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ratchet asked as he watched Prowl lay back on one of the surgical berths.

"I'm perfectly capable," Prowl said. "If we're going to do this. . ."

Ratchet raised an optic at the uncharacteristic frown on Prowl's face, resigning himself to his role in the project. His job was to monitor the participants. Not hard, but if something went wrong, it would be hard to pull them back, and considering how difficult his most recent medical uplink with Hot Rod went, Ratchet wasn't relishing the prospect of having to do it again so soon. But Wheeljack and Perceptor would be with him in case something did happen.

-----

Mid-day. Prime knew he shouldn't be away from base, considering the seriousness of the undertaking going on and the new arrivals, but he had much to think about. And he hadn't taken much time for himself lately, but a few minutes at the lookout wouldn't hurt. Hot Rod was on patrol with Jazz, which was working out so far, another small burden off his shoulders, yet the issue of the young mech still weighed heavily. Best to push that from his mind, try to enjoy his freedom and the changing of Earth's seasons. But easier said than done when Prime heard Ironhide approach.

"Who are you avoiding now?" Ironhide asked.

"Do you really want my answer?" Prime asked, crossing his arms.

Ironhide ignored the barb. "You know why I'm here," he said. "I want answers. I won't wait any longer. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"And I've already told you--approach Hot Rod again about the Vector and you will answer to me," Prime said. "Need I remind you of that Ironhide?"

"You wouldn't dare," Ironhide said, wanting to see how far he could push Prime.

"You forget--I am Prime. You are not," Prime said.

"I know I'm only a lowly soldier--but at least I can be taken at my word, unlike you lately. What about this one Autobot makes him different, so worthy of your attention?" Ironhide said.

"That, Ironhide, is none of your business. Do not push your luck any further," Prime said.

"Have you forgotten what happened? Hot Rod's unit was slaughtered. How do we know if he was telling the truth about it? And the fact he says he doesn't remember what happened to the Vector seems very convenient," Ironhide said. "He could have betrayed his team to the Decepticons and we'd never know, and the same goes for the Vector."

Ironhide's optics widened when he heard the faint click of Prime's battle mask sliding into place, the suddenly balled right fist barely held in check at Prime's side.

"Leave. Now."

"This isn't finished," Ironhide said, walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Temerity

Part 18-Incursion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

"It's going to take several more days of testing, but I think they've succeeded," Wheeljack said.

"Good," Prime said. "How are they all doing?"

"Prowl's going to be out of commission at least another day because it was harder than he expected to contain the form, but he'll be fine. Frenzy and Rumble are fine, as you've seen and Barricade and Skywarp are already out of the med bay," Wheeljack said. "And Perceptor's asking if we can run a few scans on those two little freaks to see how they can imbibe so much of that human stuff. . ."

"If you can get them to sit still for more than a few seconds, be my guest," Prime said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Wheeljack said, turning back to his work.

Optimus walked from the lab, pondering the chaos brought on by a second set of twins on base. They were a happy distraction compared to his confrontation with Ironhide two days before, who was now not speaking to him at all. The tiny hackers wreaked havoc matched only by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had taken to their own experimentation with their Decepticon counterparts, mainly involving the vile human concoctions known as Mountain Dew, Red Bull and their own precious stash of high grade.

The night before, in the rec room, he'd been one of the lucky few with front row seats for the the latest round of pranks, or 'research' as Sideswipe lovingly called it during the session in his office after.

No one was hurt but the refrigerator, microwave and the entire supply of human refreshments was gone, much to the chagrin of their human allies. Faced with no caffeine of any kind that morning, Lennox's unit rebelled, forcing the soldier to call his wife, Sarah, who packed up the coffee maker from their house and the ice chest they used on camping trips, bringing them out to the base.

One more problem solved for the time being, the Autobot leader reflected.

-----

"Ain't this fun?" Epps said.

Lennox ignored the comment, keeping his eyes on the road. They were the lucky two who drew patrol duty with Springer and Ironhide. The two humans were riding with Springer because Irondhide was in a blacker mood than usual.

"Want to ride with Ironhide?" Springer asked. "Because I can stop and let you out. . ."

"Sure, why not?" Lennox said.

"Hey now--no need for that," Epps said. "We all know why he's in such a bad mood. And it's not just because he had another row with Prime."

Lennox turned to look at Epps, glaring, hoping he'd get the message to shut up.

"Space case gets on everyone's nerves," Epps said.

"His name is Hot Rod," Springer said. "And if you call him that again, you'll find out why the Decepticons call humans 'squishees.'"

Lennox smiled at Epps, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I think he means it," Lennox said.

Epps frowned, reached into his pocket for his Ipod. He put on his ear buds, cranked the music, shutting the others out.

"I'm sorry," Lennox said.

"No need to apologize," Springer said.

"Squishee. That's good. Remind me not to piss you guys off," Lennox said.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Springer said. "Your friend. . ."

Lennox didn't flinch when the conversation suddenly stopped. He was getting used to it, their Autobot and now former Decepticon allies checking out in the middle of a verbal conversation when somebody was talking to them over an internal comm. Handy, and he wondered if one of the scientists could whip up something allowing the same kind of ability for a human.

"We have company coming," Springer said. "Three bogeys by air, we should make contact in approximately 30 seconds. And they're not friendlies."

"Shit," Lennox said. He reached over, pulling one of the earphones from Epps' ear. "You hear what he said.?"

"No. What?"

"The next few minutes are not going to be pleasant. Decepticons," Lennox said.

"Great."

--

Jazz went over their chances of survival in his head as he and Hot Rod redirected to join Springer and Ironhide. Of all the Autobots out on patrol, they were the closest, and given the trajectory the three Decepticons were on, the other two Autobots would be the first to engage. The odds weren't exactly stacked in their favor, considering a Seeker trio against two humans without adequate fire power, two heavy fighters who were more suited for ground combat in their present modes and two special ops mechs.

They'd just have to make do, Jazz thought. They always did.

:Stick with me and we'll try to draw their fire so Ironhide can hit them with his cannons: Jazz said.

:Will do:

:And deviation from the plan is good as long as you don't get yourself killed. Remember, I'm not Prowl and I won't blow a gasket if you improvise. It's what you're good at:

Hot Rod didn't answer, already focused on the coming battle.

--

Ironhide transformed before the first Decepticon passed over head, onlining his weapons. He fired, hitting Ramjet. The Decepticon lost altitude, dropping, transforming, slashing Ironhide with his claws. Dirge came around from behind, hitting Ironhide in the back. The Autobot fell, leaving the Seekers to turn their attention to the others.

--

"Your weapons will have no effect on them," Springer said, turning around to watch Epps shoot at the low-flying Dirge.

"Makes me feel better," Epps said.

"Whatever," Springer said, lining up a shot on the Decepticon.

--

:This isn't working:

Jazz's plan was indeed not working, so he decided to try something else.

:Get to Springer, protect the humans:

Hot Rod broke off, heading towards his friend while Jazz went to check on Ironhide.

--

:Bout time you got here:

:Shove it Springer:

:I love you too:

:I hope you like your aft being a piece of slag because that's what you're going to be if you don't SHOOT NOW:

Springer fired on Ramjet as he passed overhead, joined by Hot Rod as he transformed.

:Stay here with Lennox. I'm going to go see if I can get one of them to play with me:

:Have fun:

Springer flashed Hot Rod a grin, transforming.

--

Jazz fired on Dirge, hitting an engine.

:Hot Rod, can you do that thing to Dirge you did to Thundercracker's missile?:

:I can try, but it'll take time:

:I'll cover you, but get the humans behind you for some protection:

--

"Get behind me!" Hot Rod yelled.

Epps ignored him, continued to fire.

Hot Rod stepped around in front of the human.

Epps glared, and Lennox grabbed him, dragging him behind one of Hot Rod's legs.

--

Hot Rod waited until Dirge passed by again headed for Springer. The Autobot hitting him with one of his arm cannons. Dirge lost altitude, and Hot Rod made contact, forcing to transform, hoping it was enough as Thrust followed behind him, hitting Hot Rod with a blast from his cannons.

He watched as the Decepticon fell toward Springer, weapons blazing.

--

Springer pulled his blade from subspace, willing it into his hand, ignoring the pain as fire rained down. He thrust upward with the blade as Dirge dove, driving it through his chest. The Decepticon's momentum forced them both to the ground and Dirge shuddered once, optics dimmed. Springer tried to muster the strength to push the Decepticon away but couldn't.

--

Seeing their comrade down, the other two Decepticons decided it would be a good idea to retreat.

-----

"We're fine," Lennox said. "Seriously, nothing broken, not bleeding. Just scratched and bruised. We don't need to go to a hospital."

Prowl frowned, running a quick scan on both humans to make sure they were telling the truth.

"I told you," Lennox said. "But. . .but what about Ironhide and Springer?"

"Ironhide's injuries aren't life-threatening but it appears Springer is in some danger," Prowl said.

"Should we. . ."

"Go home. I'll contact you on their status," Prowl said.

Lennox nodded, glad for the chance to go, yet concerned for their comrades. Except he wasn't going to get to go home so easily.

Hot Rod was standing in their way, holding his injured right arm, glaring down at Epps.

"When one of us tells you to do something, do it," Hot Rod said, voice rising. "If you want to get yourself killed, do it on your own time, and make sure you don't take anyone else with you. Do you think I was telling you to get out of the way because I enjoy the sound of my own voice?"

Epps opened his mouth, but stopped when Lennox shook his head 'no.'

"At least one of you has some sense," Hot Rod said.

Lennox again grabbed Epps by the arm, dragging him away, passing Prime as he came out of the med bay as they were on their way out.

Optimus stopped when he saw Hot Rod.

"Why are you out here? Hoist could take a look at that arm," Prime said, noting the way Hot Rod cradled his arm.

"Didn't Ratchet tell you he told me to get out?" Hot Rod said.

"I know Springer was badly injured," Prime said. "But. . ."

"But what? I know he could die. Goes with the territory," Hot Rod said. "What's one more?"

"Hot Rod, Springer is in good hands," Prime said. "And your conduct today was admirable, protecting Lennox and Epps."

"Admirable? I never want to be put in that position again. I won't be responsible for a life other than my own," Hot Rod said. "Why can't you understand that? Let me work by myself, take me off the duty roster, but don't make me accountable for anyone else."

Optimus reached out, trying to place his hands on Hot Rod's shoulders, hoping to calm him.

The young Autobot noticed the look in his leader's optics.

"I don't want your pity," he said, pulling away. "And you can take your compassion and. . ."

"I'm only trying to help," Prime said.

"Yeah, well, do I look like I care?" Hot Rod said, glaring.

"I've been very patient with you. . ." Prime said.

"Like I said, I don't care. You're Prime, dedicated to protecting all life. I know the drill," Hot Rod said.

"Hot Rod, that is enough."

"I'm just getting started. . ."

:Hey, break it up:

Prime and Hot Rod stopped long enough to see Jazz coming down the corridor with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Prime, come with me," Jazz said, adding silently :Sides, go with hot shot there, and don't leave him alone no matter what:

Optimus reluctantly followed, turning only briefly to give Hot Rod one last angry look as Sideswipe dragged him away.

-----

"That was brilliant," Sideswipe said as he walked with Hot Rod down the corridor to his quarters. "Do you know how close he was to reducing you to a skidmark? I mean, if you wanna be a skidmark, I can go back and get him. . ."

"'Sides, if you're trying to be funny, it's not working," Hot Rod said. "Please stop."

"OK. But even I'm not dense enough to provoke _him _like that. You got a death wish?"

Hot Rod didn't answer.

"C'mon Hot Rod, can you at least try? You've been given plenty of chances and what are you gonna do when he stops giving them to you?"

Hot Rod stopped. "I am not having this conversation with you," he said.

"Fine. You don't have to talk. I can talk enough for both of us, or if you want, Blue's off duty and he can drop by. . ."

Sideswipe grinned at the look on Hot Rod's face.

"You're not serious. . ."

"Nope, but you're not looking like you want to kill Prime anymore, so I've done my job. C'mon. Let's get Hoist to take a look at that arm," Sideswipe said, throwing a companionable arm around Hot Rod's shoulders.

-----

Ops, thankfully, was empty. Jazz leveled his gaze on his leader, who was staring at Sunstreaker, who had taken a position against the far wall, arms crossed, looking bored.

"What was that all about?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Prime said.

"Don't act stupid," Jazz said. "What's got you so riled up?"

"I'm not talking about this," Prime said.

"Yes you are. And you're not leaving until we do," Jazz said. "Don't even think about using Sunny as an excuse. He stays. Now, what's so wrong?"

Prime shuttered his optics, anger draining from his frame.

"Everything," he said.

"That's a start. Let me narrow it down. Hmm. . .Ironhide? Hot Rod? Decepticons?"

"Correct," Prime said.

"Which one specifically?"

"Pick one," Prime said.

"Look, I can't fix everything for you, but you know you can talk to me or Prowl, or Kup, if you'd rather, because if you don't, Ratchet will get involved, and that's not good for any of us. So, I'd apologize to Ironhide, and the rest will work itself out," Jazz said.

"What about Hot Rod?"

"That's for you to figure out," Jazz said.

-----

Dirge dead, Thrust injured and unaccounted for along with Ramjet. That meant two Decepticons still out there somewhere. Another round with an angry Keller, Ratchet coming unglued briefly over the damage to Springer and Prowl coming by his office follow up with Ratchet's orders to get some rest, or else. Except Optimus couldn't rest. He didn't feel like leaving his office. Just the end to one of those days where everything seemed out of control and there was nothing he could do to put it back on track.

He heard a knocking at the door, looked up from a report to see Kup.

"You shouldn't be here," Kup said.

"I know," Optimus said.

"Then why are you still sitting there?" Kup asked.

No answer.

"Prowl told me about how Hot Rod called out Epps. It's been a very, very long time since I've heard about him telling anyone else to be responsible," Kup said.

"He's actually done it before?"

"Few times. Caught him yelling at Bluestreak once on a training mission about being more careful. I thought I was hearing things," Kup said. "But I guess he actually was listening all those times I thought he wasn't."

"Hot Rod. Telling Blue to be more careful?"

"Yup. I know. Conjures up an interesting image, doesn't it? He's not much older than Blue, but it was when he was acting as a tactical unit sub-commander. Got the message across, though," Kup said. "But that's not why I'm here. Heard you two had a little argument tonight."

Again, Optimus didn't say anything.

"You're not going to deny it then?"

"No," Optimus said, meeting Kup's gaze. "But it was mostly one-sided. He was very angry."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No."

"Do you plan on it?" Kup asked.

"He should rest. . ." Prime said.

"You know he hasn't been resting, and tonight it's worse. I stopped by, but he wouldn't talk to me," Kup said.

"He's still up?"

"That's what I just said," Kup said. "Take care, lad."

Prime nodded.

-----

Optimus waited for Hot Rod to answer the door chime, but he didn't. So he tried again, and again, and again until Hot Rod was annoyed enough to see who it was.

"Leave," Hot Rod said, seeing who his visitor was.

"I'm not going," Optimus said. "We need to talk."

"Fine," Hot Rod said, retreating back inside his quarters, sitting down on his berth, Indian-style, back against the wall, making sure not to jar his arm. "Then talk."

"I stopped by the med bay. Ratchet is finished with Springer's repairs," Optimus said. "He'll be fine, but it will be some time before he's back on duty."

"Thanks," Hot Rod said.

"How is your arm?" Optimus said.

"Better. Still hurts, but Hoist said it'll be fine in a day or two," Hot Rod said. "How's Ironhide?"

"Resting comfortably, now," Optimus said. "His injuries were less severe."

"That's good," Hot Rod said. "You could sit down."

Prime took the invitation, sitting down on the berth by the younger Autobot. They sat in silence for several moments before Hot Rod spoke again.

"I'm sorry," Hot Rod said. "I shouldn't have gone off like that earlier. . .it's just that. . .when Epps didn't do what I said, I panicked. It made me think about what happened before. . ."

"The mission," Optimus said. Why did everything keeping coming back to that and the damn Vector?

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "I'd never been in charge before and when I couldn't protect my unit, I decided I never wanted to be in that position again--the responsible one."

"What happened? I've read the reports, but it's not the same as hearing it first-hand," Optimus said.

"It was a retrieval mission," Hot Rod explained. "Priority Level One, handed down from High Command itself. We were dropped into the Maze but we didn't make it far. It was an ambush. Hardhead went down first, then I got hit and the others went down one by one--Roadrash, Arclight, Skyblade. We didn't even get a chance to call for backup. The Decepticons left, satisfied we were all dead. I stayed where I was for a while, then decided to take what I could and walk out. I couldn't transform, and I didn't have a lot of options, and I wasn't about to give up, even though I wanted to. I almost made it out in one piece but one of them found me. . .and I don't remember much else, besides waking up at the medical center knowing I was the only one that made it out alive."

"And that Magnus was alive and well," Optimus said. "I don't know how he could live with himself. . .I still don't understand how he could have made a decision like that."

"He didn't," Hot Rod said.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we drop it? Please? I don't want to talk about this anymore, at least tonight," Hot Rod said.

Not content to let it slide just yet, Optimus pressed on.

"Which Decepticon unit was it?"

"It doesn't matter," Hot Rod said.

"None were ever named in your report. Why? Could you not remember?"

"I was ordered not to," Hot Rod said.

"By Magnus?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell anyone this during the investigation?" Optimus said.

"It doesn't matter now," Hot Rod said. "It's over and done."

"It's never over," Optimus said. "When lives are lost. I know how you feel, Hot Rod. Do you know how many countless Autobots I've sent to their deaths since this war began? The humans would say I have blood on my hands, and they are right."

"But you did what you had to do," Hot Rod said. "What others couldn't."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Optimus said. "Because Magnus never did."

"He didn't agree with a lot of things," Hot Rod said.

"Among them your ability to push the wrong buttons," Optimus said, trying to lighten the mood, slipping his arm around Hot Rod's shoulders.

"It's always been a gift," Hot Rod said. "Drove my creator nuts."

"He. . ."

"She," Hot Rod corrected. "She said she was the same way when she was younger."

Optimus started to ask another question, but backed off, seeing the look on Hot Rod's face. He'd already said more than he wanted, and didn't want to say anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" Hot Rod said.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Being a leader--having to be the one that lives with those decisions--the pain, does it ever go away?" Hot Rod asked.

"Never," Optimus said.


	19. Chapter 19

Temerity

Part 19-Conciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Two days in the med bay was more than enough for Ironhide. He was glad to finally be let out, tired of listening to the constant verbal battle between Springer and Ratchet. Now he was on his way to Prime's office for a much-needed conversation.

Prime sighed when he saw his weapons officer enter his office.

"I hear Hot Rod's taken over my duties temporarily," Ironhide said.

"Weapons practice is not taking over your duties and now that you're out of the med bay, you can have it back if you want it that badly," Prime said.

"I didn't come here for a fight," Ironhide said. "I just checked on him and he's doing a good job, which I might add, I did not expect. Blue's actually paying attention and the twins are trying to outdo each other."

"Haven't you figured out by now they do better if you don't yell all the time?" Prime said, not looking up from the data pad he was reading.

"And haven't you gotten it that I'm trying to apologize?" Ironhide said. "I heard about how he protected Epps and Lennox, got himself shot in the process. I still want answers, but he's shown he can be depended on."

"Have you told Hot Rod this yet?"

"No," Ironhide said. "But I will."

"Good," Prime said. "I have work to do, so. . ."

"No, you don't. You're coming with me," Ironhide said.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard of what the humans call 'hooky?'"

-----

Ratchet ignored the glare Springer leveled on him.

"Keep that up and you won't get any visitors today," the medic said.

The response, over his private comm, in Cybertronian, was impressive.

"Do that again and I'll turn off your vocalizer and your internal comm," Ratchet said. "I'd forgotten you're worse than the twins put together."

"Don't let them hear that, Ratchet, or they'll try to outdo him," Hot Rod said, entering the med bay, a grin on his face.

"'Bout time you got here," Springer said. "He's holding me prisoner."

"He is not, and you know it," Hot Rod said. "Be nice, or he'll keep you in here a long time."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right," Ratchet said.

"See?"

"Shut up," Springer said. "Where've you been, anyway?"

"Patrol, weapons drills, helping outfit ops, which is looking more like it should since Grapple and Hoist are working on it now," Hot Rod said.

"I miss anything interesting?"

"Not really," Hot Rod said. "Although Prowl's looking really confused lately, more than usual. And he can't figure out why Bluestreak leaves the room every time he comes in."

"I hope I'm there when Prowlie's lights finally come on," Springer said. "I'm surprised Jazz hasn't just come out and told him. How long has he been waiting on him?"

"A long time," Hot Rod said.

"Like some other mech I could name. . ." Springer said.

"Shut up," Hot Rod said.

"You're stubborn," Springer said.

"So are you."

"But I'm better looking," Springer said, grinning.

"You wish," Hot Rod said. "How long you going to be in here?"

"Hatchet hasn't said."

"Eternity, if you don't follow orders," Ratchet said, coming back from his office. "You need to rest. And you can come back later."

"No problem," Hot Rod said.

"Wait," Ratchet said. "Did you know he counts baby petrorabbits in his sleep?"

Hot Rod started to laugh.

"Hey--I do not, and it's not funny," Springer protested.

"Yeah, and he's done it since I've known him. He even got Blurr started on it when we were all stationed in the same barracks," Hot Rod said.

"Some badass you are," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you," Springer said.

"I've heard that before, and I'm still standing here. It'll take more than an angry sparkling to finish me," Ratchet said.

-----

Prime sat by Ironhide, shoulder to shoulder at the lookout, watching the sun go down. It had been a good day. Ironhide dragged him out into the desert, showing him the sights their new planet had to offer, yet he hadn't had the chance to see. It was his friend's way of helping make amends, and though he was glad for the opportunity for a day away from his duties, Optimus was even more grateful to have things patched up.

"You're thinking too hard," Ironhide said. "Stop it."

"How can you tell?" Prime asked.

"I've always been able to," Ironhide said. "Your energy field positively whines."

"It does not," Prime said.

"Does too. Even Ratchet's noticed. Alpha Trion's did too," Ironhide said. "You're just like him in that respect. And the same bad sense of humor."

"At least my sense of humor is not built on the size of explosions I can cause," Prime said.

Ironhide ignored the barb.

"I seem to recall some rather large explosions caused by a certain Prime over the years," Ironhide said.

"Really? Which Prime would this be?"

"Don't feign innocence with me, you slagger. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Ironhide said. "The day you took out half the lab, another time at the Academy when you and Wheeljack decided to online those engines you were working on and another time when you 'accidentally' detonated half the Vindicator."

"That was indeed an accident, no matter what Megatron said."

"No, you were angry, felt the need to prove a point and showed an emergency separation would be beneficial if needed," Ironhide said. "Too bad you detonated the wrong half of the ship."

"I know. I could have saved us all a great deal of trouble," Prime said.

"Don't go getting gloomy on me," Ironhide said.

"I'm not," Prime said. "Do you remember the look on his face?"

"His new toy broke and by his younger twin? How could I forget? That was the day you realized you were every bit his equal and more, and proved it," Ironhide said.

"I only regret the destruction of such a ship," Prime said.

"You didn't for an instant, and I bet you still don't."

"No, I don't. And to set the record straight, I knew exactly what part of the ship I was detonating," Prime said.

"Not an accident then?"

"No."

Ironhide was impressed. After days of arguments and putting off the completion of Megatron's flagship because of the demands his brother had about just how he wanted things, Prime had had enough. In a rare fit of anger, he'd uplinked with the Vindicator from the nearby orbital station, undocked the ship from its moorings, forced the ship to separate into its two components, then detonated the command center instead of the rest of the ship.

The destruction of the 'wrong half' caused a six-month delay as construction had to start again, then the re-fit took even more time, causing Megatron fits. But it had caused him to develop a healthy respect for just what his younger twin was capable of if provoked.

"Admit it. You like explosions as much as the rest of us," Ironhide said finally.

"A good blast can be quite satisfying sometimes," Prime said. "But don't tell Wheeljack. If you do. . ."

"I won't," Ironhide said. "C'mon. Let's head back to base. I know where Sideswipe's moved his high grade stash."

-----

Sideswipe caught Ironhide and his leader removing some of his high-grade from its latest hiding place, and was surprised they weren't taking it because he was in trouble. Suspicious at first, he was ready to run but didn't when he realized they were both in a good mood. So, being a loyal, considerate mech, he offered up part of his stash on the condition it be shared with others. So the rest of the evening went downhill from there, depending on one's outlook.

The party made its eventual way to the rec room, with Decepticons and Autobots alike taking part, along with Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee and a game of truth or dare, which turned rowdy, although not everyone was participating.

Mikaela noticed how Hot Rod held himself apart from the others. Some thought it was arrogance, but she took it for what it was--loneliness. For whatever, reason, he couldn't bring himself to join in, which ran contrary to what she heard from the others about this young Autobot.

Sometimes he seemed like he wasn't much older than she and Sam, but times like now, he seemed older than his actual age. Withdrawn, almost surly, snappish. Kup kept him level, and Springer also helped, and even Optimus was a calming presence when he was around Hot Rod. He felt like an outsider even when among friends. She knew how he felt, but wondered why if things were going better, why was he holding himself apart? She decided to find out, walking over.

"You could join in, you know," Mikaela said.

"I could, and I won't," Hot Rod said.

"You don't have to be so stubborn," Mikaela countered.

"Who says I'm being stubborn?"

"Well, petulant works for me," she said.

"I'm not being petulant."

"Sure looks like it," Mikaela said. "Will you please just try? For a few minutes? It'll keep Ratchet off your back. . ."

"What?"

That got his attention.

"Ratchet's been muttering about how anti-social you've been, and I overheard him this evening talking to Optimus about it. If you behavior doesn't change, he wants to try counseling," she said.

He frowned, but his frame relaxed, tension releasing just a bit.

"So, what is this game called?" Hot Rod said.

Mikaela smiled. "Truth or dare."

Hot Rod followed, joining the circle.

-----

The next morning, there weren't too many mechs on base who weren't hung over. Ratchet was one, Springer the other. Ratchet found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker passed out on the rec room floor, Frenzy draped over Sunstreaker's shoulder, cuddling an empty can of Red Bull like a human child would a stuffed animal. He found Rumble laying in a pile of empty cans, happily offline.

He'd checked on everyone else, finding them either in their quarters or passed out someplace in between. Must've been a hell of a night, Ratchet thought, only slightly regretful he hadn't been able to join in, but he had a med bay to put in order and a patient to keep an eye on. He figured he'd be seeing them all in the med bay at some point.

-----

Optimus made his way to his office, going over the night before in his head. He had an image of Ironhide laying face-down on the table, too exhausted and drunk to do much besides laugh at nothing at all stuck in his processor, along with Kup flipping his chair trying to get Ironhide to stop. He also recalled Prowl curled up in Jazz's lap for some particular reason. Not that that was a surprising new development. New yes, surprising, no. It had taken them long enough. . .but the sight had been so. . .endearing. He reminded himself to not use "Prowl" and "endearing" in the same sentence. But when queried earlier that day about it, neither his second- or third-in-command remembered anything.

Convenient, that, but knowing Jazz, he was far to patient and considerate to push Prowl, who did not need pushed at this point, but tied down and shoved kicking and screaming toward Jazz and Bluestreak.

He pushed it from his mind, starting to go over what needed done for the day.

-----

Hot Rod tried figuring out what he'd done wrong in the past couple of days to end up being called to Prime's office. He hadn't fought with anyone, shot anyone, taken off on his own, mainly because he'd either been too busy or tired and he found himself at the door so he decided he might as well get it over with.

"You're being temporarily reassigned," Prime said, seeing him at the door.

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge.

"You've done nothing wrong. Kup's requested your help with security detail. Smokescreen's helping with what he can, and with Springer out, you're best suited for what Kup needs. And bear in mind Barricade has also been assigned to Kup, so if there are any conflicts, report them immediately. Any questions?"

"No sir," Hot Rod said.


	20. Chapter 20

Temerity

Part 20-Recall

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Hot Rod settled into yet another new assignment as best he could. It kept him occupied and left him with little spare time. Considering, that was a good thing. With his mind occupied during the day with so many things to do and being exhausted at night, he fell into recharge, even managed to rest some now, even though he still had the nightmares. "Security detail" so far involved helping strip the weapons systems from the shuttle, setting up an armory and secure perimeter around the base and patrol. And patrol was either with Smokescreen or Barricade because Jazz had been shifted into more of a traditional command role, overseeing the night shift.

Patrol with Smokescreen Hot Rod didn't like for many reasons. Smokescreen was good at wheedling out details and right now, Hot Rod didn't need it, so he did what he had to do.

-----

They pulled off the lake, making sure no humans were around to watch them transform. Hot Rod sat down, glad for the chance to take a break.

"I'm going to kill Frenzy if he makes me listen to ABBA one more time," Barricade said.

"Which song?" Hot Rod asked.

"Something about a dancing queen," Barricade said.

"Ouch," Hot Rod said.

"He listens to it repeatedly."

Hot Rod bit back a grin. Frenzy made Barricade listen to the music to get a rise out of him, and no other reason.

"Next time he comes along, he's riding with you. At least you both like the same noise," Barricade said.

"Noise" was what Barricade considered human music.

"You should talk to Jazz. He can probably find something you'll like. Jazz even found some human music Optimus likes," Hot Rod said.

"If it was Jazz who introduced Frenzy to that torture. . ."

"It wasn't Jazz. It was Sam," Hot Rod said.

That gave Barricade pause. Couldn't hurt the human.

"The boy has questionable taste," Barricade said.

"I know, but he's just a kid. Are you going to talk or not?"

"Thundercracker won't tell me what he knows and Skywarp said he's not ready to talk yet. And Rumble threatened me, so I have nothing new to offer," Barricade said.

"Too bad we didn't get the chance to question the others when they attacked," Hot Rod said.

"I doubt they would have shared anything, if they had any knowledge at all. Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust aren't exactly Seeker elite," Barricade said. "But that isn't why you dragged me out here, is it, when we have a job to do."

"No," Hot Rod said. "I want to know just how much you know."

Barricade sat down.

"Enough," Barricade said. "Enough to make things look very bad for you."

"And that won't happen, will it?" Hot Rod said.

Barricade didn't answer. He knew how precarious his situation was and also knew how quickly he could reverse Hot Rod's own fortunes, but he wouldn't do that.

"I know some of your modifications are advanced, and that at the time before we left Cybertron there were only two mechs capable of doing such work--we both know one of them is dead and as far as everyone else is concerned, Shockwave is also dead," Barricade said. "And obviously, the Decepticon upgrades have done their job. Although I am curious as to why you ended up on this planet when you were supposed to be hidden."

"Prime's message woke me, activated my systems, and I ended up here. Not like I had a lot of choice," Hot Rod said.

"Another modification?" Barricade asked.

"More like a directive embedded in my programming," Hot Rod said. "And how do you know so much about what was going on?"

"As I told you before, I, too, had my orders," Barricade said. "I will tell you this only once--I did split with Prowl over ideologies, but I never planned on things going as far as they did. And unlike you, I had no choice. What was done to me was against my will, at the order of Megatron. And Shockwave was only all too willing to have a living test subject."

Hot Rod placed a hand on Barricade's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hot Rod said.

"It won't change the past," Barricade said.

"I know," Hot Rod said. "Let's go."

-----

Ratchet walked into Prime's office without announcing himself, figuring it was easier to just get things over quickly.

"What do you want?" his leader asked, not bothering to look up.

"I've come with a few requests," Ratchet said.

"Get in line," Prime said.

"Bad day?"

Prime looked up. "You have no idea," he said. "Didn't you hear about Perceptor? He came in during my conference call with Keller this morning and asked if he could dissect Dirge to see if the virus was still active after death. That was. . .a disaster. The disposal team is coming tomorrow to pick up the body, so we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Then I suppose it would be inappropriate of me to ask if I can dissect Perceptor if you offline him the next time he makes such a request?" Ratchet said.

"Not if I can help," Prime said. "What do you need?"

"Kup's got a couple of changes to the duty roster he needs approved, and he's unhappy with them, so he asked me to run them by you," Ratchet said.

"That's unlike him," Prime said, raising an optic ridge.

"Well, you will be too when you hear one of the requests," Ratchet said. "Kup went ahead and made the changes, but he wants you to finalize it."

"What is it?"

"First of all, Hot Rod has requested being assigned to patrol with Barricade," Ratchet said. "The other is Smokescreen wants assigned to night shift."

"Let Smokescreen go if he wants to," Prime said. "Tell Kup he can pull Blue from nights and I'll see if Trailbreaker would mind helping out."

"What about Hot Rod?"

"What about him?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, he's spending a lot of time off duty with Barricade," Ratchet said. "Every time someone walks into the rec room, they stop talking."

"So? Where and who Hot Rod spends his off duty hours with is of no concern to me," Prime said.

"No matter how much you tell yourself otherwise, I know you don't believe it," Ratchet said.

("Keep telling yourself that Optimus, because you believe that as much as I do.)

"Ratchet, I don't like the direction this conversation is taking," Prime said. "Tell Kup he can make the change. As long as patrolling with Barricade does not interfere with Hot Rod's ability to carry out his duties, I have no problem with it."

"You're sure?"

Prime didn't answer, already turning his attention back to reports.

-----

"Annoyed" didn't cover Kup's feelings. Hot Rod's request was uncharacteristic--asking to be paired with Barricade, not long after they'd done their best trying to kill each other. Was Hot Rod crazy? In many ways, yes. This was just a stupid, hair-brained thing to do. How long could they work together before they came to blows, or worse? They had served together in the past--both Hot Rod and Barricade served in his tactical unit after Hot Rod joined the security forces. Prowl's promotion to Prime's second in command created an opening in his unit, which Barricade filled, and Hot Rod moved into his spot. They had worked well together, but that was before Barricade became a Decepticon. Granted, now, he was a former Decepticon, but he hadn't exactly bought back into Autobot ideology, and Kup doubted he ever would. But Hot Rod and Barricade were suddenly too chummy for his liking, setting off bells and whistles, as the humans said.

So the ancient mech decided to take his issue with it to someone who could maybe do something about it because his own efforts failed.

--

Prime raised an optic ridge when Kup stormed into his office unannounced. He leaned back as Kup tossed a data pad on his desk.

"Just had to approve it, didn't you?" Kup said, arms crossed, optics flashing in anger.

"What do you mean?" Prime said.

"Hot Rod's request. Do you want them to kill each other?" Kup said.

"They seem to be getting along just fine, according to Ratchet," Prime said, pushing the data pad back toward Kup.

"My aft," Kup said. "You just don't want to have to deal with the problem, do you?"

"What problem?"

"Those two have closed ranks like you and Ironhide did when you didn't want someone to know what was going on, that's what," Kup said. "I don't know what those two have between them, but I aim to find out."

"Kup. . ."

"Used to, on a really good day, they tolerated each other. They worked well together, knew the drill. On a very bad day, they drove each other crazy. Barricade was always more outspoken than Prowl, but compared to Hot Rod. . .I had to pry them off each other more than once, and a couple of times they even drew their weapons on each other. And they even earned each other a trip to the brig a few times," Kup said.

Prime sat back, steepling his fingers.

"Have you talked to Hot Rod about this?" he asked.

"I tried, but he shot me down," Kup said. "Said it was none of my business."

"Kup, things have changed," Prime said.

Kup's optics narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying Barricade has been given a chance to prove himself, and you should accept that," Prime said.

Kup glowered.

"I don't care about that," he said.

"Then what?" Prime said, becoming annoyed. He had work he needed to do.

"Haven't you been listening?" Kup said.

"I know you're concerned about Hot Rod's well-being," Prime said. "But it is something the two of them will have to work out between themselves. . ."

Kup shook his head in frustration.

"Go talk to Hot Rod," he said.

-----

Prime rang the door chime, to Hot Rod's quarters, surprised when Barricade answered the door. He walked in, optic ridge raised.

"Barricade," Optimus said. "I'd like to speak to Hot Rod. Alone."

Barricade nodded, taking a glance back over his shoulder at Hot Rod before leaving. Prime watched the door shut, turning his attention back to Hot Rod, crossing his arms.

"Ratchet tells me you've been spending a lot of time the past few days with Barricade," Prime said.

"Yeah, so?" Hot Rod said, taking a seat on his desk.

"And Kup is rather concerned about your duty request."

"I know, but he has nothing to worry about," Hot Rod said. "Barricade and I have come to an understanding."

"Just a couple of weeks ago the two of you nearly killed each other," Optimus said.

"As I said, there's nothing to worry about," Hot Rod said. "And if you haven't noticed, it's not like there's much of anyone for me to spend time with, considering Springer's stuck in the med bay for the foreseeable future, and Barricade isn't particularly demanding, unlike Smokescreen."

Prime frowned.

"Don't tell me he wasn't assigned with me because it was convenient," Hot Rod said. "Everyone knows he's good at finding out what you don't want him to, then reporting it back to you."

"I never asked him to. . ."

"Spy? Sure," Hot Rod said. "I believe that."

"Hot Rod, I assure you, nothing of the sort happened," Optimus said. "Kup made that assignment. Ask him."

Hot Rod's optics narrowed.

"Have I given you any reason to not trust me?" Optimus asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Can you please leave?" Hot Rod said.

-----

It wasn't Optimus he didn't trust. It was himself.

Hot Rod waited a few minutes after Optimus left his quarters, then he took off, leaving the base, again, without permission. Because he now had a duty assignment, he could leave, but he new technically, he wasn't supposed to be out by himself. It wasn't exactly a standing order, but it was understood. It applied to all of them, because one never knew when the remaining Decepticons would make another attack, or others would reveal themselves.

But he didn't care. How could he live with himself, after everything? Even though he'd been chosen when Magnus had proven untrustworthy when it counted most, the weight of everything that had happened threatened to crush him. His unit slaughtered, the Vector destroyed, lives lost, lies told and for what?

Hot Rod stopped that line of thinking. He knew damn well what he'd been chosen for, had almost backed out, but realized he couldn't. Not when so much was riding on it, and him. And that was why he'd accepted the mission, because the Council of Ancients knew he would not fail, that he could be depended upon, that his loyalty to the Autobot cause and more importantly, Optimus Prime was unquestioned.

And what had happened with the Vector was Magnus' way of trying to make amends, if it could be called that. His change of heart was his way of saying he was sorry to Hot Rod and Ironhide and even Prime, even if they would probably never know. He had a hell of a way of making up for it, Hot Rod reflected, but at the time, Magnus' plan had been the only way to keep him and the knowledge they both carried out of Decepticon hands. And if everything Magnus had done came off as a betrayal, Hot Rod knew in the end, Magnus had at least made peace with his actions. But not himself.

Because in a way, everything that had gone down before and during Tyger Pax was a betrayal, but not by him. The refitting of the Vector, Magnus' request to command the ship during the battle and her disappearance were all part of a plan. Not Magnus' plan, but a plan laid out long before the battle. And none of them could have foreseen the Decepticons turning their ships on the Vector as they rescued the Valor, Shockwave taking advantage of the chaos to attach himself to the Vector before it could jump.

Hot Rod remembered everything up to a point--jumping the ship twice, part of the battle after. And that was where things got muddy. He remembered the others disengaging from the merge, but whether or not they got away, he didn't know.

He'd barely been able to revert to his own protoform as the ship died around him, as he was burnt by the exploding fusion drive, and something else. Then nothing. Nothing for a very, very, long time--nothing but the cold and dark of space and being trapped inside his own mind, abandoned.

Then Prime's message activating long-dormant systems, eventually crashing toward Earth.

-----

Almost dawn. If he didn't get back to base soon, Hot Rod knew he was bound to be missed. Except he already was. Prime was standing outside his quarters, arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?" Hot Rod asked.

"Long enough," Optimus said. "After I left your quarters, I came back a short time later to ask you something, only to find you gone. I've been waiting here since."

"Long night, eh?" Hot Rod said, flashing a wry grin, only to find himself seconds later staring up at Prime. He sat up, rubbing his jaw.

Optimus reached down, hauling Hot Rod up by one arm, dragging him inside his own quarters.

"You have no idea how close you are to insubordination," Optimus said. "I have given you every opportunity. . .yet you still chose to disregard the rules. Why is that, Hot Rod?"

He already had Prime riled, so why not just go ahead and push a little more?

"You don't want to know my answer," Hot Rod said.

Prime's optics narrowed.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because you won't like what you hear," Hot Rod said.

"Try me," Optimus said.

"Do you really want to know what I remember?" Hot Rod said.

Optimus frowned this time, surprised.

"It's what my nightmares are about--what I keep remembering. The Vector's gone. I detonated the ship myself. And as to the fate of the others, I don't know," Hot Rod said.

Prime took a step back. "Why?"

"I can't tell you," Hot Rod said.

"What happened?"

"I've already said too much," Hot Rod said.

"Again, why?"

"Please. Don't ask me anymore," Hot Rod said.

Then it clicked. The modifications, the Vector.

"You were bonded to it, weren't you?" Optimus asked. "That's why you can't remember. . .you were still linked with the ship when it died. . ."

Hot Rod sat down on his berth, optics filled with pain.

"Yes. And do you know what it is to feel something dying, something connected to you, your mind? To feel a part of yourself ripped away?"

Optimus sat down beside him. "I know something of it," he said. "I had a twin. I broke our bond."

"Then you do understand," Hot Rod said.

"Yes. But not what you were doing bonded to a ship," Optimus said.

Hot Rod didn't answer.

"Go. Please," he said.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Optimus said. "You need to stop reliving the memory of this--it's all right, Hot Rod. It. . .it wasn't your fault."

Hot Rod snapped, looking up at him. "You don't know that. You don't know anything about what happened," he said. "Maybe it would have been better if I'd just stayed gone. . ."

"How long were you out there alone?" Optimus asked.

"Long enough," Hot Rod said.

"Magnus abandoned you, didn't he?" Optimus said.

Hot Rod stood. "Get out. Now."

Optimus stood, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to press on, find out more, if he could, but the look in Hot Rod's optics suggested retreat would be the best course of action. He left without saying a word.


	21. Chapter 21

Temerity

Part 20-Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Springer was half awake, trying to ignore the voices, but they wouldn't go away. Sounded like an argument, now that he started to listen to it.

". . .maybe I should run a few scans and. . ." Ratchet said.

"No," Prime said. "What's another scan going to tell you?"

"Well, first of all whether or not you inflicted any damage when you hit him," Ratchet said.

"I only landed one punch," Prime said. "And I regret it, I can assure you. He does know how to provoke. . ."

"And you need to learn to control your emotions where he's concerned," Ratchet said.

Springer sat up then, tried to stand, came crashing to the ground, which caused a pause in the conversation.

Ratchet sighed. "Help me with him, then we'll go check on Hot Rod," he said.

Prime nodded, walking over to the green mech, helped Ratchet haul him back up on the berth.

A quick visual examination and scan showed he'd popped several welds on his chest armor.

"I need to fix this," Ratchet said.

"Can it wait?"

"Not really," Ratchet said. "You saw the damage. . .I'll call Wheeljack. He can take care of it."

"Good. Come with me," Prime said.

--

The door to Hot Rod's quarters was locked, and he didn't answer the chime. He wanted to be alone, but knew he couldn't keep himself cut off for much longer. Kup had commed him a couple of times, saying Prime had repeated everything to him and Ratchet, and he'd better open up or else. Hadn't worked, even though he knew by this point Kup was probably wound up.

Another comm. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't, not this voice.

:Open the door or I'll get Frenzy to do it for me. Or Ironhide. Your choice. If you don't open the door of your own free will, I will find an excuse to keep you in the med bay for a very, very, very long time:

Ratchet.

Hot Rod hauled himself off the berth with speed that would've impressed Blurr, opened the door. He found Prime, Kup and Ratchet standing in front of him.

"Want to tell me why you locked yourself in here like a petulant sparkling?" Kup said, arms crossed.

"I wanted to be alone for a while," Hot Rod said.

Prime cocked an optic ridge while Ratchet pushed past him.

"I want to talk with you," Ratchet said. "It won't take long."

Hot Rod frowned, but sat back down on the berth.

Ratchet looked at Prime.

:I'll call you when I'm done. I just want to find out how he's doing:

Optimus nodded, dragging Kup away.

--

"You're remembering more, aren't you?" Ratchet said.

"Yes," Hot Rod said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I did last night and look where it got me," Hot Rod said.

"I'm not concerned about that. You were still linked with your ship when it died, and you were abandoned. I can understand now your anger. . ." Ratchet said.

"And now you know, can we please drop it, Ratchet? This isn't helping," Hot Rod said.

"Is there anything that would?"

Hot Rod snorted.

"You know where to find me if you need anything," Ratchet said.

-----

Prime's office. Just where Hot Rod wanted to be, but it was better than staring at the four walls of his quarters.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Optimus asked.

"Ironhide deserves to know," Hot Rod said.

"Even if he does not like what he hears?" Optimus said. "I could tell him for you."

"I can take care of myself," Hot Rod said.

"But he likes me better," Optimus said.

Hot Rod smiled. "I can take Ironhide. If he tries anything, I'll be all right. My weapons systems are fully online, and I know I can get away if I have to," Hot Rod said. "Besides, I know his weaknesses--he's big, slow and places too much confidence in those cannons of his. And not to mention his sheer bulk. He also hasn't ever changed his fighting style."

Optimus had to admit Hot Rod had Ironhide's number, always had, come to think of it.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "I'll tell him."

-----

Ironhide waited at the lookout, impatient. 1917. Hot Rod was 17 minutes late. Not surprising, Ironhide thought. Maybe he'd backed out of their meeting, but with Prime himself informing Ironhide of Hot Rod's intent, he knew the young mech couldn't renege if he wanted to.

And the sound of an engine proved correct.

Hot Rod transformed when he was close enough, just used his momentum to bring himself to a stop mere feet away from Ironhide.

"You're late," Ironhide said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get away," Hot Rod said. "Ratchet."

That explained everything.

"There's no easy way to say this. . ." Hot Rod started.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Ironhide said.

"Let me say what I need to say," Hot Rod said, frowning.

"Fine," Ironhide said.

"The Vector is gone, destroyed," Hot Rod said. "I gave the order to detonate her."

"So. . ."

"'Hide. . ." Hot Rod said. "The others escaped. I know that much, but what happened after the ship blew, I don't know. And if I did, I can't remember now, because I was linked with the ship when it died."

"After all this time, that's the best you can do?" Ironhide said.

"I'm sorry," Hot Rod said. "Remember what I told you before--that Ultra Magnus had forgiven you? He understood, said it took him a while, but he understood. . ."

"What do you know of any of that?"

"Magnus said if he had it to do all over again, he would've chosen loyalty," Hot Rod said.

"Magnus chose his duty instead," Ironhide said.

"Do you know what he sacrificed?" Hot Rod said.

"Not much," Ironhide said. "And I'm surprised to hear you defending him, considering what he put you through."

"Magnus and I had our differences, but he tried, Ironhide," Hot Rod said. "And I know why you called it quits with him."

"You know nothing of the sort," Ironhide said. "Why would. . ."

"You knew the Council of Ancients was going to use him, they were trying to reign in Prime, and if they couldn't, they were going to replace him, and that's why you walked away, because you wouldn't be part of it," Hot Rod said. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Ironhide said. "And none of that is your concern."

"It was," Hot Rod said.

Ironhide's optics suddenly widened.

"That was why your team was tapped for the mission," Ironhide said.

"Magnus didn't pull out of the mission on his own," Hot Rod said. "He was replaced."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter now," Hot Rod said. "What did he tell you about that last mission?"

"I know it was a retrieval mission, to recover a weapon hidden somewhere in the Maze," Ironhide said. "He told me that much. I was with him the night the recovery team found you. . ."

"He was surprised to hear someone survived, correct?"

"Yes. And he didn't think you were going to live. No one did, considering your injuries," Ironhide said.

"What did he tell you of the. . .weapon?" Hot Rod asked.

"It was found after the fact and destroyed," Ironhide said. "Magnus never said anything else about it after."

Of course not, Hot Rod thought, considering it couldn't be destroyed, and it wouldn't be.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Ironhide asked.

"No," Hot Rod said.

Ironhide didn't say another word, simply transformed and drove away.

-----

The Topkick's engine shook the windows in the living room when it pulled up, setting Annabelle off crying. Lennox picked up his daughter, tried to comfort the baby. Sarah came out of the kitchen, took one look at her husband's face, grabbed her jacket.

"I'll go see what he wants," Sarah said.

"You sure?" Will said.

"It's not a problem," Sarah said, going out the front door.

She watched one of the truck doors open, and got in.

"Do you want me to get Will?" Sarah asked.

"No," Ironhide said. "I'd rather talk to you."

-----

Hot Rod walked into the med bay, watched Springer try to sit up. Ratchet glared at him as he pushed Springer back down on the berth.

"Pop those welds again and I'll solder your aft to the berth this time," Ratchet said.

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge in question.

"Badass here tried to get up this morning, fell, ripped out the welds in his chest and managed to snap the bracing on his knee," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, well, if you and Prime would've kept your mouths shut. . ." Springer said.

Ratchet ignored him. "He keeps this up, it'll be next year before he gets out of here," he said.

"I'd listen, Spring," Hot Rod said. "He means business."

"Whatever," Springer said. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Nowhere. . ." Hot Rod said, forcing a smile.

"I know you had it out again with Prime this morning," Springer said. "Because someone doesn't know how to keep it down."

Ratchet stuck his head out of his office, made rude gesture back at Springer.

"When I get out of here. . ." Springer muttered, then turned his attention back to Hot Rod. "I'm not stupid. I can hear. Prime said he hit you. Again. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," Hot Rod said. "I just came to see how you are."

"Agitated," Springer said. "I believe that was the diagnosis this morning. I'm not stupid. I know something's been going on. Blue and the twins dropped by today, and Prime himself even stopped in to give me a data pad with the best parts of Kup's shuttle logs on them. And Kup was the clincher. I really knew something was wrong then. I haven't seen him like that since. . .since the night his retrieval team found your unit. Look--when he's that worked up, it can mean only one thing--something's happened to someone, and among that number here on Earth would be you me, Prime, the twins and Blue. So, considering who I've seen today and my condition, that leaves you. What did you do this time?"

Ratchet came out of his office. "Springer. . ." he warned.

"Shove it, Hatchet," Springer said. "You snuck off again, didn't you?"

Hot Rod didn't answer, instead stared at the floor.

"I knew it," Springer said.

Hot Rod ignored his friend.

"There's nothing wrong with his mouth, is there, Ratchet?"

Ratchet smiled slightly. "I think it's the only part of his body that didn't sustain a major injury."

"Figures," Hot Rod said. "Behave, Spring, Ratchet's only trying to help."

He reached out, squeezed Springer's shoulder, leaving the med bay.

"Who the hell Stepforded Hot Rod?" Springer said.

Ratchet frowned. "You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut," Ratchet said. "He just told Ironhide what happened to the Vector."

Springer's optics widened. "What?"

"You heard me," Ratchet said. "Now, if your reign of terror is over for the day, it's late. We both need to get some rest."

"You're not going to tell me what happened?" Springer said.

"It can wait until morning," Ratchet said.

-----

Optimus found Kup standing at the open door to Hot Rod's quarters. He placed a hand on the ancient mech's shoulder, startling him.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Optimus said. "I just wanted to see how he's doing, and I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"He's resting, finally, as you can see," Kup said. "How did Ironhide take it?"

"He asked for tomorrow off, and considering, I approved his request," Optimus said.

"Just because the ship is gone doesn't mean the rest are too," Kup said. "He made it. Could be the others are out there somewhere, alive."

"I hope you're right," Optimus said. "But Kup, I'm worried about Hot Rod. He's been so. . ."

"Unlike himself since he got here? Well, now we know part of the reason why," Kup said. "Injured and abandoned. . .damn Magnus. If I ever get my hands on that bastard. . ."

"Kup, that's enough," Optimus said.

"Y'know, I actually thought we stood a chance on this planet, could build a new life, but I guess I was wrong. How can we when the past keeps coming back to haunt us? I've been twice blessed in my life--first with you and Ironhide, then with Hot Rod and Springer. Like my own, both pairs. And those two remind me of you and 'Hide more than I care to admit," Kup said. "Scares me sometimes how much."

The slurred words tipped off Prime.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" he asked.

"Enough. Just had to try and forget. . .it just scared me, today, with Hot Rod. . .I was afraid. . ." Kup said.

"That he'd try and hurt himself? The thought has crossed my mind, too my friend," Optimus said, putting an arm around Kup's shoulders.

"But he didn't," Kup said. "And I think I know why. He's always cared for you, y'know? 'Cept he never thought you'd see him that way, because you're Prime and he was a punk off the streets."

"What?" Optimus said.

"You heard me," Kup said. "And what you choose to do about it is up to you."

Kup patted Optimus on the shoulder, stumbled down the corridor to his quarters. Prime watched him go, then looked back inside Hot Rod's quarters, to find him sitting up on his berth.

"How long have you been awake?" Optimus asked.

"Long enough," Hot Rod said. "Look, if you're going to stay, you might as well be comfortable."

Prime tilted his head, questioning.

"There's room in my berth for us both, if we spoon, like the humans say," Hot Rod said. "But if you don't want to stay, I'll understand."

"You don't need to be alone," Optimus said.

Hot Rod shrugged, laying back down on the berth, turning on his side, facing the wall. He heard footsteps, then Optimus sat down on the berth, laid down until he was on his side, but not touching Hot Rod.

"What did Kup mean by what he said?" Optimus asked.

"He's drunk," Hot Rod said, dismissing the question, refusing to say anything else.

Sensing Hot Rod's hostility, Optimus let it drop.


	22. Chapter 22

Temerity

Part 22-Intersect

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Springer was sitting up on his berth, annoyed. He wanted out of the med bay, but nothing but a clean bill of health would get him out. He hadn't seen Hot Rod since the night before, but it was barely mid-morning and his friend was probably out on patrol or doing some other duty around base, he hoped.

He perked up when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor, became annoyed when he saw who it was entering the med bay. Luckily, for his own sake and this particular mech, Ratchet was in ops.

Sideswipe flashed Springer a wicked grin before parking his aft on the side of his berth.

"Get up. You're crowding me," Springer said.

"Uh huh," Sideswipe said. "If you want me to go, I will. But you won't find out what's been going around the base all day."

"What?"

"The Vector," Sideswipe said.

"Does everyone know but me?"

"Probably," Sideswipe said, grinning, but became serious. "But I can tell you the news is not good. Prime set Thundercracker straight about it earlier, and I just happened to get caught in the crossfire. The ship is gone."

"And her crew?"

"Uknown," Sideswipe said. "Guess Hot Rod can't remember? I'm sorry, Springer--I know you guys were close to Blurr. . ."

"You said it yourself, 'Sides--we don't know what happened to them, and I'm banking on alive, with the exception of one mech," Springer said. "Magnus can roast in the Pit for all eternity for all I care."

"That's harsh," Sideswipe said. "But I can understand why you feel that way."

"You have no idea," Springer said.

"Hey--when are you getting out of here? You need to so you can find a suitable flying mode so me and Sunny can practice our sport on a chopper. We need to learn how to evade the blades, just in case a Decepticon shows up. . .And did you hear?" Sideswipe said.

"Hear what?" Springer asked.

"Rumor has it you might be getting a promotion," Sideswipe said. "And if you do, that means celebration. With high grade."

"You don't need an excuse, do you?"

"Not at all," Sideswipe said. "Look, gotta go. Me and Sunny are due out on patrol. See you later."

Sideswipe jumped up, nearly plowed over Hot Rod, who was partially blocking the med bay entrance because he was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, an amused look on his face.

"Sideswipe. Flirting with you?" Hot Rod said. "Interesting."

Springer glared. "Go to hell," he said.

"Been there, done that," Hot Rod said.

"Sure," Springer said.

"You really like the Earth profanities, don't you?"

"They work better," Springer said. "Besides, we're supposed to be using the native language, so why not? They have much better words than Cybertronian."

"I didn't come for a lesson in linguistics," Hot Rod said. "How are you today?"

"Trying to cooperate so I can get out of here sooner," Springer said. "And what about you?"

"On my way to have a little talk with Kup, but that's just between us," Hot Rod said.

"Why?"

"He's butting into my personal life," Hot Rod said.

"Hah. That's funny. Since when do you have a personal life?" Springer said, grinning.

"Since when are you interested in the twins?" Hot Rod said, trying to turn the tables.

"I'm not. 'Sides' just been coming by, that's all," Springer said.

"Sure," Hot Rod said. "See you later."

-----

Ironhide sat at the lookout. He'd been there since early morning, after spending the night parked at the Lennox's house. Surprisingly, Sarah proved an attentive listener, but then again, he'd learned Earth females were known for their adeptness at such a task, more so than the males of the species. She understood what he was going through, didn't but in while he talked. He'd needed to unburden himself and for some reason, found himself at the home of his human friends. He'd wanted to talk to Will, but when Sarah came outside instead, he settled for her. And it was a wise choice.

He still missed Magnus, even though they didn't part on good terms. They were a part of each other for so long, even though they weren't bonded. He remembered the first time they met, which hadn't been under the best of circumstances. Megatron ended up wounded after badly misjudging one of the uprisings in Kaon, and naturally, Optimus wanted to be at his twin's side. And as Ironhide's place was to guard the future Prime, he went with Optimus as he always had, only to be faced with his counterpart, a stoic, quiet white and red mech who had recently been promoted as one of Megatron's generals.

It had been long before the war, even before Megatron was Lord High Protector and Optimus was just Optimus, a brilliant scientist and engineer. But that meeting cemented his fate with Magnus, and there had been no turning back.

Where he was outspoken and temperamental, Ultra Magnus was quiet and reserved. They complemented each other, balanced each other out, made each other whole.

And even after everything that happened between them, Ironhide still wished they had been bonded, but Magnus had refused, saying it was too dangerous, as they were both soldiers, and had their duties. To Magnus, duty always came first. Coming from an elite family, he'd been taught that, and come to think of it, it was the clan motto.

It was also the reason for their rift. Ironhide would not betray Prime, not for Magnus, the Council of Ancients or Cybertron. Prime was his friend, his brother.

That was something Sarah understood--family. Even though the Cybertronian definition of "family" differed slightly from Earth, the sentiment was the same. Most Cybertronians had at least one creator, some had two, and some were even lucky enough to have a sibling, or even most rare of all, a twin. Others were onlined for a specific purpose. He was one such. But what they all had in common was "family." Most Cybertronians considered their family to be the connections they forged--friends, a bondmate.. In his case, it was Prime, the rest of their unit, even Kup. And at one point, Magnus.

Just the idea that Magnus would sell out a friend, let alone Prime, was more than enough. And the fact he'd also pulled out of a mission, getting most of a unit killed and one badly maimed didn't help. Ironhide's conversation with Hot Rod the night before had him rethinking some of his thoughts on the matter. Hot Rod still knew more than he was telling, and he would get to the bottom of it, but not right now.

Not knowing still bothered him, but now he had some hope that maybe, just maybe, Magnus was alive.

-----

Hot Rod knocked hard on the door frame. He was rewarded with the sight of Kup grabbing his head.

"You didn't have to knock," Kup said. "The door is open."

"I know. But you deserve it," Hot Rod said.

"Why? What'd I do?"

"Besides drink yourself into a stupor last night? You honestly don't remember?" Hot Rod said.

"I talked to Prime, then managed to get myself to my quarters," Kup said.

"You know damn well what you did," Hot Rod said. "Why did you have to tell him?"

Kup leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "Because you weren't going to do anything about it yourself," Kup said.

Hot Rod sat down, sighed. "I don't need that complication right now," he said. "You know that. And besides, we've been over this before. He is Prime. I am under his command."

"Complication? Since when do you even care what others might think?" Kup said.

"It's not that," Hot Rod said.

"Then what, lad?"

"I don't know."

"He has enough to worry about without adding that detail to the mix," Hot Rod said.

"Lad, has it ever occurred to you it might be the best thing for both of you?" Kup said.

Hot Rod cocked an optic ridge. "Are you serious?"

"Take it as you will, lad," Kup said. "Now get out. I have work to do."

-----

The sun was going down, shadows getting longer, the temperature dropping as the sky darkened. Hot Rod was coming to enjoy this season--fall, as the humans called it. A strange name, but it fit. Falling leaves, falling temperatures, the year falling into darkness. Another routine patrol, for which he was glad. He had a report to finish, but it could wait. He wasn't yet ready to go back to the base, or to deal with Optimus, which he'd have to do eventually, thanks to Kup.

Now that bit of information was out in the open. . .once, Hot Rod would've been ready and willing to act on those feelings, but so much had happened. He was no longer the same mech he'd once been. Being alone was better, safer. No one but himself to worry about, and sometimes, that was more than enough. Just accepting his friends back in his life was hard, and sometimes he felt those connections were all that were holding him in this life.

The sound of a familiar engine interrupted his thoughts. He didn't look back, hearing the transformation, footsteps. He did scoot away when the other mech sat down beside him.

"I'm surprised to find you here," Optimus said.

"It's a free planet," Hot Rod said.

"Don't you have a report due?"

"I plan on working on it later," Hot Rod said. "Did you come out here looking for me?"

"Call it a hunch," Optimus said. "I figured you might be out here."

"I know what you want to ask," Hot Rod said. "And I'm not talking about it right now."

"Then when do you plan to deal with it, Hot Rod?" Optimus asked. "Not that it's out in the open, and I know, do you just intend to not deal with it?"

"Works for me," Hot Rod said. "That was in the past. And besides, Kup overstepped his bounds."

"That may be," Optmius said. "But the Hot Rod I remember would never back down from any challenge, walk away from any fight."

Hot Rod hmphed, crossing his arms.

"Like I said, it's in the past," he said.

"Then why did Kup bring it up?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know," Hot Rod said, shrugging, trying to end the conversation.

"I know you still have much to deal with," Optimus said. "But remember, your friends are here, as am I, if you need me. Never forget that."

"I know," Hot Rod said. "But. . ."

"But what?" Optimus asked. "Hot Rod, no matter what happened in the past with Magnus, it does not matter, at least to me. That part of your life is over. We have a new world, a new home, a chance to build a future. I would think that challenge enough for you."

"It is, but. . ." Hot Rod said.

"You used to be very thorough when following things through, even if the method was unorthodox," Optimus said, slight mirth in his optics and tone. "You now have the chance to finish something you have barely even started. Hot Rod, you have to stop running sometime--away from yourself, your demons, the past, and make a stand. Why not make that stand right here, right now?"

Hot Rod said nothing.

"Hot Rod, I'm offering you the chance to see where things go," Optimus said. "I'm willing to try, if you are. I know these past months have not been easy for either of us, but maybe, together. . ."

"Can I think about it?" Hot Rod said, standing.

"If you need time. . ."

"Yeah. . .I think I'm gonna take a drive, then head back to base, if that's all right," Hot Rod said. Prime nodded, watching the young mech transform and drive away.


	23. Chapter 23

Temerity

Part 23-Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Hot Rod walked down the corridor, Kup saw him coming, stopped seeing the look on the young mech's face.

"What happened to you?" Kup said. "You look like you've been hit by a truck."

"In a manner of speaking, I was," Hot Rod said.

"What?"

Kup suddenly found himself engulfed in a bear hug.

"Thank you," Hot Rod said.

And as quickly as it had happened, it was over, and Kup found himself watching Hot Rod's retreating form going the other way.

-----

The morning shift change in ops went relatively smooth. Assignments were handed off, reports made amidst the start of construction by Hoist and Grapple for the day. And surprisingly, no one noticed Sideswipe sneak up to the door to Prowl's office, holding a struggling bundle in his hands, which he tossed into the open door, then quickly punched in the access code to seal the entrance.

Instead of running, like he should have, Sideswipe decided to stick around. He walked over to Perceptor, who was pulling monitor duty, asked about how photosynthesis in Earth plants worked and promptly set about ignoring the lecture while watching for the results of the upcoming mayhem. It didn't take long. The faint sound of yelling was the first clue not all was right in Prowl's office, followed by the sound of shots being fired, then the explosion.

Seven pairs of Autobot optics turned, waiting for the smoke to clear. Once the dust settled, Prowl walked out of his office via the blown wall, holding a struggling Rumble in one hand and being followed by Frenzy.

"Who is responsible?" Prowl asked, optics sweeping over the Autobots in ops. Hot Rod was holding a data pad, standing by Kup, so it probably wasn't him. Smokescreen was at the main computer, Hoist and Grapple were holding a large electrical conduit between them and Perceptor was staring, one optic raised, interested. And beside him was Sideswipe, who didn't have the sense to keep his mouth shut.

"Looks like you blew up your own office," Sideswipe said.

Prowl set down Rumble very gently. He stared down at the Decepticon hackers, who were suddenly side by side. "I know now this was not your idea. Go. Before I change my mind," Prowl said.

The twins took off down the hall, chittering as they went.

Turning his attention to Sideswipe, the red twin suddenly remembered why Prowl was once one of the most feared Peacekeepers on Cybertron. The stance and the look in his optics were enough.

"Sideswipe, just why did you think locking them in my office would be a good idea?" Prowl asked. The Autobot second in command didn't move, didn't flinch, his voice didn't waiver. He remained calm. Very calm. Which meant Prowl was very, very, very pissed off.

"Uh. . .because it was funny?" Sideswipe said.

"Funny?" Prowl said.

Sideswipe backed up against the console by Perceptor. Prowl's comment came out almost as a sneer.

"Yeah, funny, you know like a joke, ha ha?" Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe, I would not further provoke Prowl as this. . ."

"Percy, stow it," Prowl said. "Sideswipe, come here. Now."

Blinded by momentary panic, Sideswipe halted a second before transforming, speeding out of ops, down the corridor, nearly flattening Epps and Lennox as he went.

Then the laughter started. Prowl, snapped out of his hardass routine, put his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed, which sparked further laughter. Kup came over, placing a hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"You handled that well," Kup said, grinning. "Next time, just shoot him. It's how I've handled him all these years."

-----

The orders to bring in Sideswipe prompted more laughter and bets to see who could corner the red twin first, and it took up most of the afternoon, getting Hot Rod out of a routine patrol with Barricade. Kup asked him to help him, which Hot Rod happily volunteered for. And it was the two of them who managed to find Sideswipe, hiding at Bobby Bolivia's used car lot in town.

Bolivia was paid a monthly stipend to keep his mouth shut about Tranquility base and the threat of possible incarceration in a government prison made him more than agreeable to letting the occasional alien giant robot hide on his lot or use his cars to adapt an Earth mode. Hell, he even liked some of them, and the moment the red Lamborghini pulled onto the lot he whipped out his cell phone, called Capt. Lennox and a little later, two more of the aliens showed up, which caused the red car to take off.

And getting shot by Kup was exactly what allowed them to bring Sideswipe in, much to Ratchet's annoyance.

-----

"That damn idiot is the densest mech I've ever met," Kup said as he walked down the corridor to the rec room with Hot Rod. "I told him not to move. . ."

"Hey--locking Prowl in his office with Frenzy and Rumble was pretty funny," Hot Rod said. "I didn't say he was stupid. Just dense," Kup said. "Doesn't think. Never has. And everyone think's Sunny' s the crazy one. . ."

"'Sides is a little. . .creative," Hot Rod said.

"That's an understatement," Kup said, pulling up a chair.

Hot Rod joined him, handing him a container of energon.

"What brought on that display of affection last night?" Kup said.

"Nothing," Hot Rod said, suddenly interested in his energon.

"Nothing, my aft," Kup said. "I'll pry it out of you sooner or later."

"Good luck," Hot Rod said, grinning.

Kup frowned.

"So, when's Springer getting out of the med bay?" Kup asked.

Hot Rod shrugged.

"Whenever Ratchet says, but after he popped his welds the other day, it's going to be a while," he said.

"Figures," Kup said. "Soon as he's out of there, Prime's promoting him to Autobot air commander."

Hot Rod started to laugh, Kup grinned back.

"He'll love that," Hot Rod said. "But at least he'll have his own little air armada to command."

"Yeah--two former Decepticons," Kup said. "Those two are driving me nuts. Want to run some drills with them tomorrow?"

"What? Me?" Hot Rod said, spluttering on his energon.

"Just have to outrun them," Kup said. "What, don't want an opportunity to speed without getting in trouble?"

"As long as Ironhide isn't involved, I'm fine with it," Hot Rod said.

"Not a problem."

The two sat in silence awhile, enjoying the quiet of the rec room, before Hot Rod decided to ask about something he'd been wondering about for a while.

"What was Alpha Trion like?" Hot Rod asked.

"You want to know, look no further than Optimus. He's a lot like him--compassionate, curious," Kup said.

"Same bad sense of humor," Hot Rod said, smiling.

"That too," Kup said. "What brought this on?"

"I met him once," Hot Rod said.

"You did? You never told met that before," Kup said. "When?"

"Right after I earned my command," Hot Rod said.

"That was right before. . ." Kup said.

"Everything came down," Hot Rod said.

"That's one way of putting it," Kup said. "C'mon lad, enough about the past. Go find something to do with yourself the rest of the day."

-----

Hot Rod spent part of the afternoon in the med bay, with Springer, watching the spectacle of Ratchet repairing Sideswipe after Hoist had to tow him back to base. It was a learning experience because the medic and Sideswipe exchanged insults and combinations of profanities in two languages that impressed even Springer who happily filed them away for future reference. And once Ratchet was done with the repairs, Hot Rod didn't want to stick around to listen anymore, so he took off for the lookout.

--

Hot Rod sat, watching the stars come out. Once alien constellations were becoming more familiar all the time. The human propensity to see patterns where there were supposed to be none was something he momentarily contemplated until he heard the noise of a very familiar engine.

Optimus transformed, coming over to sit by Hot Rod.

"You, my friend," Optimus said, "Are becoming very predictable."

"What can I say? It's a nice spot," Hot Rod said.

"It is indeed," Optimus said. "I come here, some nights, hoping more Autobots will arrive."

"Maybe they will," Hot Rod said. "In time."

"Speaking of time, have you given any thought to what I asked last night?" Optimus said.

Actually, he hadn't had time, Hot Rod thought, but he wasn't going to tell Prime that. And given his impetuous nature, he plunged in.

"I finish what I start," Hot Rod said.


	24. Chapter 24

Temerity

Part 24-Undisciplined

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Hot Rod lay awake in his berth, not believing his own stupidity. He'd gone and done it--said it. And he meant it, even though he'd never admit it to anyone. He'd see it through to the end, no matter how it came down. And that Optimus was even willing to try made him question his sanity and reality in general. But at the same time, there was so much that made him want to run. . .except he wouldn't. Not anymore.

-----

Hot Rod transformed, his momentum carrying him forward. He turned as he skidded to a stop, onlining his weapons, taking a shot at Thundercracker as he dove straight at him.

:Slow, hot shot. You're going to have to do better than that to knock me out of the sky this time: Thundercracker said.

Hot Rod didn't answer, instead tried what he had before on the flyer, except instead of accessing his weapons systems, he accessed Thundercracker's own neural network.

:Not gonna work: Thundercracker said.

Suddenly, his altitude dipped and he yelped in surprise as Hot Rod forced him out of his vehicular mode. Thundercracker fought back, trying to transform, dropping more altitude. Then, as quickly as it happened, he had control over his own body again, transformed, gaining altitude.

Thundercracker made a sweep back, finding the reason why he was able to transform. Hot Rod was scuffling with Skywarp, who had appeared directly behind him, distracting him.

:OK you three, that's enough:

Skywarp paused, mid-punch, and Hot Rod let go of his throat as the former Decepticon helped him up.

They saw Kup driving up. :You're supposed to be chasing Hot Rod, not brawling:

:Stow it antique: Skywarp said.

:Hot Rod, you might wanna step out of the way:

At the same time he said it, Kup gunned his engine, Hot Rod's optics widened as he understood the ancient Autobot's intent, diving out of the way.

Unfortunately for Skywarp, he didn't. Kup drove straight at him, and Hot Rod winced as he heard the deafening crunch of metal on metal. Kup transformed, put a foot in Skywarp's throat, unspaced his sidearm, pointing it at the flyer's head.

"Never underestimate a groundpounder," Kup said. "Get up. Can you fly?"

Skywarp nodded.

"Get your aft back to base and let Ratchet take a look at you," Kup said.

They watched Skywarp disappear, and Kup turned his attention back to Hot Rod.

"He's denser than Sideswipe, and I didn't think that was possible," Kup said. "Call Thundercracker back. I've had enough of those two today. They get in any shots on you?"

"A few scratches," Hot Rod said. "Nothing that can't wait."

"Good. Head back to base," Kup said.

-----

Prime reluctantly steeled himself for what would be his third disciplinary meeting of the day. The first was Sideswipe, who, after being released from the med bay that morning, was guided by Prowl to his office for the incident the day before. Prowl was more angry about being forced to damage his own office than anything else, and annoyed Sideswipe didn't go straight to Prime's office after leaving the med bay. Unfortunately, due to another incident during that lecture, Prime wasn't able to come up with a suitable punishment for Sideswipe at that point.

The second meeting included both Prowl and Jazz. Funny, that one had been. Well, downright hilarious actually. Jazz, in a moment stupidity, as Prowl called it, grabbed Prowl's aft while passing through ops. Prowl's yelp of surprise was heard all over ops and even Prime stepped out of his own office to see what was going on. He'd been surprised to see Prowl yelling at Jazz, though, and hauled both his second and third in command for a lecture on protocol and decorum that he really felt was unnecessary, considering the source, but it seemed to placate Prowl, who was now contemplating asking about outlawing public displays of attention in ops.

And now, a third disciplinary meeting at any moment, something about a training exercise devolving into a brawl involving Hot Rod, Skywarp and Thundercracker. At least that was what Prowl said, but he was annoyed when he stepped into his leader's office to let him know.

Prime looked up, hearing shuffling feet and a muffled 'get in there or I will shove you in there in pieces' from Prowl and there was Kup standing in his door, Prowl's hand locked firmly on his shoulder, guiding the ancient Autobot into Prime's office.

"Kup?" Prime said, optic ridge raised in surprise. "What. . ."

"He's your disciplinary meeting," Prowl said. "Frankly, Kup, if I were you I'd be ashamed of myself. At your age. . ."

"My age? Sparkling, you'll be lucky if you live past the end of the day if you keep talking to me like that," Kup said. "Get your hands off me."

Kup shrugged away from Prowl, who backed off.

"Kup, just what did you do?" Prime asked.

"Broke the rules, according to Prowl there," Kup said.

Prime sat back, arms crossed, interested.

"You know I shot Sideswipe yesterday to bring him in," Kup said. "Not supposed to shoot a fellow Autobot, Prowl says. I should know better. And then, today, guess you haven't heard? Nothing from Ratchet in the past hour or two?"

Prime shook his head.

"OK then. . ." Kup trailed off. "We could save ourselves the trouble. I know what I did was wrong, won't do it again and I'm sorry?"

"Kup. . ."

"All right. Skywarp was brawling with Hot Rod instead of doing what I said. He called me an antique, and I. . .well, lost my temper and kind of. . .ran over him," Kup said.

"You. Ran over Skywarp?" Prime said.

"Yes."

"Now I know where Hot Rod gets his tactical knowledge. . ." Prime muttered.

"I heard that," Kup said.

Prime grinned, which Kup noticed, and it was not a good sign.

"So, old friend, what do you suggest we do about your lack of discipline?" Prime said.

"Forget about it and let me go back to my office?" Kup asked.

"Hardly," Prime said. "I think a fitting punishment will be patrol duty with Sideswipe for the next two weeks."

"What?"

"It'll give you the chance to instill some discipline," Prime said.

"I've been trying that for ages and it hasn't worked so far," Kup said. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?'Prime smiled.

"Smug bastard," Kup said. "Are we done?"

"Yes."

-----

Hot Rod sat in the rec room at table with Jazz, enjoying a little downtime, and Jazz's account of the aft-grabbing, which still had Prowl riled. And not to mention Bluestreak was still avoiding both Jazz and Prowl. The conversation lapsed for a second when Hot Rod saw Prime enter.

:Want to go for a drive?: Prime asked.

Hot Rod nearly choked on his energon, but then remembered his decision.

"You OK?" Jazz asked, seeing Prime. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Hot Rod said. "Gotta go."

Jazz cocked an optic ridge, then shrugged, watching Hot Rod follow Optimus outside.

--

The lake this time, because Optimus asked Hot Rod where he'd like to go, so he chose the spot Mikaela showed him. Now, the two sat side by side, watching the moon come up over the water.

"This planet is amazing, is it not?" Optimus asked.

"From what I've seen of it, yes," Hot Rod said.

"The diversity is. . ."

"I know," Hot Rod said. Prime was obviously flustered, so he decided to try and change the conversation.

"I heard you had to hand out some discipline today?" Hot Rod asked.

Optimus vented air, sighing.

"You have no idea," he said. "First Sideswipe for yesterday, then Prowl and Jazz and Kup. For a while there, I thought I was going to have to deal with you too until Kup clarified it for me. Prowl wasn't very specific, but then again, he was distracted all day."

"Guess getting one's aft grabbed will do that," Hot Rod said.

"I didn't think Prowl had that kind of vocal range," Optimus said, prompting a laugh from Hot Rod.

"So what is Prowl gonna do about it now?" Hot Rod asked.

"I think he's still clueless," Optimus said.

"Of course," Hot Rod said.

"And Prowl also lectured Kup before he handed him off to me, so it'll be a while before he cools down," Optimus said. "Maybe I need to mention to Ratchet how tense Prowl's been lately. . ."

Hot Rod grinned. "You're evil."

"I'm only looking out for the health and well-being of my second in command," Optimus said, trying to sound innocent.

"He'll be anything but healthy when Ratchet gets done with him," Hot Rod said.

Another sigh.

"True," Optimus said, leaning against Hot Rod until they were shoulder to shoulder, touching.

"Maybe Ratchet doesn't have enough to do," Hot Rod said. "You could always make him a tactical unit commander and give him Barricade, Thundercracker and Skywarp."

Prime stared at Hot Rod a second, then his shoulders started to heave, then he started to laugh, a full-blown laugh the likes Hot Rod had not heard from Optimus in a very, very, very long time. Hot Rod joined in, and Optimus put his arm around the younger mech's shoulders.

"I might have to give that some serious thought," Prime said. "Come. Let's return to base."


	25. Chapter 25

Temerity

Part 25-Proximity

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Sunstreaker sat by himself in the rec room, steaming over Sides' stupidity. Damn slagger, getting himself shot, but then again, the stunt he'd pulled on Prowl the day before more than merited it. And now that his twin was supposed to be out of the med bay, he was back, by his own choice, no doubt enjoying cozying up to a certain triple changer recovering in the med bay. That was something nobody could have foreseen, not even him. Sideswipe. Interested in Springer. He shook his head in frustration. What was the world coming to?

Sunstreaker looked up when he heard footsteps, voices. He glanced toward the entrance. Prime. Walking in with Hot Rod. This was interesting.

-----

Hot Rod tossed and turned in his recharge, again remembering the past, this time a familiar nightmare.

_Fear. He pushed it away, trying to concentrate on moving. He pushed himself up slowly, trying not to look at the others as he stood, but he couldn't help but see. Hot Rod found himself on his knees again, purging. Pushed himself up again, looking for danger. But it was past, for the moment. His unit--all four of them dead. _

_He didn't need to run a scan to tell himself he was badly damaged. He couldn't lift his right arm, nor online his weapons systems. But the modifications would help, he hoped. Except that wasn't his only concern at the moment. The case. That was all that mattered now. There, under Arclight. Hot Rod bent down, pulling the thing from underneath his fallen comrade. He punched in the access code, the box opened. Seeing the containment field still held, Hot Rod made his decision. Another set of codes and the field collapsed. He reached inside, knowing if he survived and Magnus found out the truth, he was as good as dead. _

_-----_

Barricade held a struggling Frenzy in his hands. Nothing would get the little slagger to calm down.

:You know I won't hurt you and we need to talk to 'Warp and Thundercracker. It's important. And if you don't get Rumble to come I will give you to Ironhide to use as a. . .football.:

The tiny silver hacker stopped squirming, optic ridges turned down in a frown.

:Give me to the black evil one and you will die a horrible death:

Barricade glared back. :Did you know you can be understood when you communicate this way?:

The response was not what he expected.

:Get Rumble. Now:

Frenzy's optics dimmed as he commed his twin, who joined them moments later inside the quarters belonging to the two Decepticon Seekers.

Barricade frowned as he entered. Skywarp sat on his berth, legs dangling over, while Thundercracker sitting in a chair by the desk, looking bored.

"'Bout time you three got here," Thundercracker said. "We better make this fast because we don't want them to think something is up."

"Something is," Skywarp said. "Sort of. Idiot."

"Shut up, both of you," Barricade said. "This is beyond important."

The two flyers glared at each other but quickly backed down.

"Now, what do you want to tell me?" Barricade said.

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged a glance.

"Might as well tell him," Thundercracker said, shrugging. Skywarp raised an optic ridge.

:You're sure?: he asked.

:He wants to know what we know and we'll have to tell Prime eventually, and he has been patient with us. So we might as well spill: Thundercracker said.

"Starscream's dead," Skywarp said. 

If Barricade was human, his jaw would have dropped. Not just from the news, but the casual way in which it was delivered. Like Skywarp just didn't care.

"What?" Barricade asked, unsure he was hearing correctly.

"Starscream. Is. Dead." Skywarp said.

"Are you sure?" Barricade said.

"As sure as can be. We felt him die, same as we felt Dirge die, only it was worse when Starscream went," Thundercracker said.

"When was this?"

"A few weeks ago," Skywarp said. "You knew he was headed back to Cybertron. . ."

"And to what do you attribute his death?" Barricade asked.

"Three guesses, as the humans say," Thundercracker said.

"Shockwave?"

The flyers didn't answer.

"What about the others?" Barricade asked.

"I don't know," Skywarp said. "There are a few here on Earth, others were coming, but now. . ."

"Is that why you were so ready to defect?" Barricade asked.

"It was better than the alternative," Thundercracker said. "I'll die before I let Shockwave near us again."

Frenzy shuddered, echoing the sentiment, and Rumble sidled closer to his twin. At least they all agreed on something.

-----

The next morning, Optimus found himself with five Decepticons waiting outside his office, wanting to finally share the intelligence they promised. And after several hours with them, followed by another hour with Kup and Prowl disseminating the information, the three Autobots came to the same conclusion--the five of them were holding back.

"We're lucky to get that much out of them," Kup said. "Considering. . ."

"But they might as well be lying," Prowl said.

"There is a difference between withholding information and telling an outright lie," Prime said. "We've all held back information during the war. This is no different."

"Really? How so?" Prowl asked, hands on hips. "They're Decepticons."

"Former," Kup said. "If you haven't noticed."

"Barricade is holding back, and I will find out what he is hiding," Prowl said. "And I'm fairly sure he's cowed the others into not revealing what they know."

"Prowl, drop it, or else," Prime said, anger in his tone. "That's enough. This discussion is over."

Prowl frowned.

"I'm trying to do my job," he said, not willing to let it drop.

"I know that, but I say in this instance, back off for the time being. Is that too much to ask?" Prime said.

Prowl relaxed a little. Prime didn't make it an order, but still. . .he had his ways.

"No," Prowl said. "Will there be anything else?"

"No," Prime said. "Get out of here. Go relax for once. If I see you with so much as data pad in your hands between now and morning, I'll haul you to Ratchet. And that means no hanging out in ops either. That is an order."

Kup grinned. "Is that an invitation to get out the high grade?" he said.

--

Prowl normally howled about breaking protocol, but in this case, having high grade in his office was all right. Especially when it was behind locked doors, like now. And Kup didn't break out his high grade stash for any occasion. Prowl knew it was partly in apology for shooting Sideswipe and running over Skywarp, and partly to keep him from spending another night working. It was also a weeknight, an night he should be working instead of imbibing. But he decided to throw logic out the window for once and relax. Prime did have his best interests at heart, as the humans said.

The second in command was sitting on his desk, enjoying his third container of high grade, and the office was starting to spin pleasantly. It never did take much to get him going. . .

"How long before he stands up on that desk and dances?" Kup said.

"I give him inside of the next 30 minutes," Prime said, taking a sip of his own high grade.

"He's going to hate us in the morning," Kup said.

Prime shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He needs this," he said.

"Only because he's being a stubborn pain in the aft. How dense does he have to be? Blind, this one is. . ." Kup said. "Speaking of dense. . .how's Hot Rod?"

Kup grinned behind his own high grade container as Prime tried to hide his spluttering.

"Fine, I imagine," Prime said.

"Haven't seen the lad all day," Kup said. "Considering he's working hard. I'm glad to see him finally shaping up again."

"Yes, he has been diligent in his duty lately," Prime said.

Before Kup could say anything, they heard strains of music coming from Prowl's direction.

_". . .Baby show me, show me_

_What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me_

_And I'll volunteer and I'll be flowin' and going_

_Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me_

_Oh, baby. . ."_

The Autobot leader and head of base security exchanged a glance, then looked back over at Prowl, who was now standing on his desk, swaying gently to the music.

"Uh, Prime, I think we better do something before falls off his desk. . ." Kup said.

Before either could stand, Kup's words proved prophetic as Prowl crashed face first on the floor.

--

"And just what the hell were you thinking letting him dance on his desk? High grade in his office? And you're the one in charge. . ." Ratchet said, driving a finger into Prime's chest.

"And you," he said, turning on Kup. "You of all the damn Autobots on this base should know better. I'm very disappointed Kup. . ."

Ratchet stopped, hearing laughter. He saw Springer, still occupying his berth, arms crossed, laughing.

"Don't get me started on you, either. . ." the medic said. "I should declare the whole lot of you incompetent and unfit for duty."

"Go ahead," Prime said. "Then you'll be in charge. With nothing but Decepticons to command."

"Get your aft out of here before I weld it to your mouth," Ratchet said.

"That's anatomically impossible," Kup said, deciding to push Ratchet even further.

Ratchet's optics narrowed. "Want to find out just how impossible that is, old timer?"

"Maybe some other time," Kup said, grinning. He grabbed Prime by the arm, dragging him from the med bay. "C'mon. We better let Hatchet cool down."

The resounding clang echoed down the corridor, bringing more than one mech out of their quarters to see what was going on. They were rewarded by the sight of Prime dragging Kup's prone body into the med bay.

-----

Hot Rod answered the chime, was rewarded by the sight of Optimus standing at his door.

"Can I hide here for a while?" Optimus asked.

Before Hot Rod could answer, his leader pushed past him.

"Close the door. I don't want Ratchet to know I'm here. . ." Optimus said.

Hot Rod stared at his leader, optic ridge raised questioningly. He crossed his arms, wondering what was going on.

"What did you do to Ratchet?" Hot Rod asked.

"It's not what I've done to Ratchet, it's what he'll do to me if he catches me," Optimus said. "He's not too happy with me right now."

"Why?"

"Kup and Prowl and I were drinking in Prowl's office. Prowl had too much to drink, started dancing on his desk, fell off and knocked himself out. Ratchet didn't think we were being very responsible, and he also took offense at Kup's attitude so Kup is now unconscious in the med bay and I fear if Ratchet catches up with me, I will share the same fate," Optimus said.

Hot Rod bit back a grin.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked.

"Enough," Prime said. "I don't think I can make it back to my own quarters, so may I stay here? And besides, that will be the first place Ratchet looks. . ."

"As long as you don't take me down with you," Hot Rod said. "First sign of trouble, Ratchet can have you."

--

Hot Rod noticed something wasn't quite right. He was scrunched up against the wall and now that he thought about it now that he was fully awake, he wasn't alone in his berth. What the hell? Then he remembered. Optimus. Drunk, hiding in his quarters. And when Hot Rod decided he was tired enough to try to get some rest himself, Optimus was out cold at his desk, head resting on his folded arms. But obviously between then and now, the Autobot leader must've decided he'd be more comfortable in the berth, nevermind it was already occupied. Plus his arms were wrapped around Hot Rod. Not that he minded. . .but it was Optimus, regardless of how he felt and the decision he'd made, Prime was drunk and obviously not himself.

"Optimus. . ." Hot Rod whispered.

Nothing.

"Optimus," he said, louder this time.

Again, nothing.

:Optimus:

The Autobot leader came crashing out of the berth, hitting the ground.

Hot Rod sat up, staring down at his leader.

"What? What is it?" Optimus said, looking around, realizing he was not in his own quarters.

"Maybe you should go back to your quarters. . ." Hot Rod offered helpfully.

"One word--Ratchet," Optimus said.

"Well, maybe you'd be more comfortable in your own berth because mine's kind of cramped. . ." Hot Rod said.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "One would think you wouldn't mind. . ."

"I don't. . ." Hot Rod said. "But. . ."

Optimus tried a different tactic.

"_. . .and I wanna sleep with you _

_in the desert tonight _

_with a billion stars all around _

_'cause I gotta peaceful easy feeling. . ._"

"You know, at some point, I'm going to hold you to that, but not tonight, Optimus," Hot Rod said, grinning. "C'mon. Come back to sleep."

He offered a hand, helping up his still unsteady leader.

-----

Note: The lyrics used in this chapter are from Ciara's "Love Sex Magic" and "Peaceful Easy Feeling" by the Eagles. I do not own these songs.


	26. Chapter 26

Temerity

Part 26-Sobriety

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Hot Rod left Optimus recharging in his berth, letting his inebriated leader sleep off his bender. As he walked down the corridor to ops for his morning assignment, he had a grin on his face. He just hoped Ratchet didn't find Optimus, because if he did, there would be hell to pay. And for his own sake, it was best to get off base for a while on patrol, the better to not tempt the medic just in case he found out where Prime holed up during the night. The lack of responsibility showed the past couple of days by first Kup then Prime and Prowl had Ratchet worked up and on a rampage that impressed even the Decepticons in their midst.

"Hey hot shot--you're with me today," Jazz said, seeing Hot Rod come into ops. "And this afternoon, you've got security detail filling in for Kup, so we better get going."

Hot Rod nodded, watched Jazz transform, following.

-----

The med bay was full, mainly because of Ratchet's latest rampage. Springer didn't mind having Kup around, but the ancient mech was doing everything he could to get on the medic's nerves. Plus the later appearance of Prime and witnessing the throw that brought down their leader scared even Springer silent. Now, Prime was laid out on a berth while all Springer could do was read data pads to keep himself from going crazy. Ratchet was muttering to himself about dismembering Primes as he went about the business of setting straight his med bay.

The monotony was broken when Hot Rod showed up, except he stopped when he saw Prime's prone form laying on a berth, optics wide.

"What happened to him?" Hot Rod asked Springer, who had an optic ridge cocked, interested in his friend's reaction.

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you," Springer said.

"You're supposed to stay here, and you know it. And I don't relish the thought of doing anything that'll land me back here," Hot Rod said, glancing over at Prime.

"Fine. Be that way," Springer said.

"Wise decision," Ratchet said. "Although getting him out of here for a bit would be a good idea. Rec room and no further. Understood?"

Both young mechs nodded, and Hot Rod helped Springer off the berth and out the med bay, sparing a backward glance at Prime.

--

Hot Rod grabbed a container of energon for himself and Springer, setting them down, then taking his own seat.

"Make this fast, Spring, I've gotta be back on duty in a half-hour," Hot Rod said. "I have to help Perceptor install the surveillance modules from the shuttle in the armory and the sooner I can get it over with. . ."

"'Jack's not helping, is he? Hope nothing goes boom," Springer said, grinning.

"Yeah. No kidding," Hot Rod said. "So, what happened to Prime?"

"What's got you so rattled about it? Ratchet laid him out this morning with a well-placed wrench throw. He went down hard. Guess he wasn't expecting it, when he should have. Ol' Hatchet had to strap Prowl down last night when he onlined, wanting more high grade and yelling for the music to be turned up. You should have seen it," Springer said.

"I heard about the falling off his desk," Hot Rod said.

"Who hasn't? You'd think everyone would know to keep a tighter leash on him when he drinks, especially Prime and Kup. Although it is kinda funny, don't you think?" Springer said.

"Even Optimus needs to unwind sometime," Hot Rod said.

"Speaking of unwinding, when was the last time you had fun? You've been working pretty hard lately," Springer said. "That's a good thing, by the way, but c'mon, Rodi, go pull a prank with 'Sides, will you?"

"I haven't been spending all my time working lately," Hot Rod said. "Ask Jazz. Or Barricade. Or Kup."

"OK," Springer said. "But when I get out of the med bay, we're going to have some real fun."

-----

"Are you sure about this?" Sideswipe asked.

Hot Rod nodded.

"If we get caught, it's both our afts," Hot Rod said.

"I'm just saying--this is stupid, even for us. Ratchet will kill us," Sideswipe said.

"Then we'll have to avoid getting caught, won't we?"

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sideswipe said.

"Never said I wasn't," Hot Rod said. "Now give me that grenade. . ."

-----

Hot Rod stood at attention in front of Prowl's desk. Prowl sat, arms crossed, keeping the young mech waiting, hoping he'd break him, get a confession out of him. So far, it wasn't working. Twenty minutes had ticked by, and Hot Rod wasn't showing any signs of fidgeting. This one was obviously made of sterner stuff than I thought, Prowl considered. By now, Sideswipe would be out of his office already. But not this one.

"Just what were you hoping to accomplish with this show of irresponsibility?" Prowl said.

Hot Rod met his optics for a brief second. "Hoping to prove a point?"

"And what point would that be?" Prowl asked.

No answer. Hot Rod went back to staring off into space.

"I take it Ironhide was your intended target?"

Hot Rod again met his optics, this time a small trace of mirth there, a slight smile gracing the features. "Ironhide was just collateral damage," he said.

"So it was Ratchet then. And are you going to tell me who assisted you?"

Again, Hot Rod didn't answer.

"You will help clean up the mess you made and repair the damage. And I'd stay out of Ratchet's way," Prowl said. "Dismissed."

-----

Prime saw Prowl was none the worse for wear after falling off his desk the night before, although he knew his second in command was nursing the Cybertronian equivalent of a hangover as was Prime himself. His own was exacerbated by Ratchet's excellent aim, but he pushed it aside long enough to get a report on the most recent prank. The Autobot leader listened as Prowl detailed the prank, which culminated in both Ironhide and Ratchet getting covered in red, orange and green paint from paint grenades. And he was surprised to hear who the culprit was, and a little relieved at the same time.

"You let him off easy," Prime said.

"I know. . ." Prowl said. "But. . .I'm relieved he did this."

"Because he hasn't done anything since he got here," Prime said.

"Yes."

"And his accomplices?"

"Sideswipe--the wiring on the triggers was his work. I've seen enough of it to know it by now and possibly Skywarp because the armory was not accessed," Prowl said. "And I'm also surprised Hot Rod managed to keep a straight face when he called Ironhide 'collateral damage.'"

Prime raised an optic ridge.

"He was gunning for Ratchet?" he asked.

"Yes," Prowl said.

"Ironhide is annoyed at his new paint scheme, but he'll get over it," Prime said.

"The red does rather suit him, doesn't it?" Prowl asked.

"Although I am curious as to where they got their hands on paint grenades," Prime said.

"Unknown at this point, but I will get to the bottom of it," Prowl said. "Will there be anything else?"

"No," Prime said, dismissing Prowl.

-----

Mikaela sat at the lookout, watching the sun go down. Her homework was done, so she had every right to be out. Being alone was all she wanted at the moment, but she knew she wouldn't be much longer. Her well-trained ear recognized the sound of a Dodge Hemi engine, and of the three Autobots with said engine, it was Hot Rod. She could tell them apart now, but that didn't matter. Hearing the transformation and footsteps, she quickly wiped the tears from here eyes as Hot Rod sat down beside her.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yeah," Mikaela said, trying to stifle a sniffle.

Hot Rod cocked an optic ridge, hearing her. Either the girl was coming down with something or she was upset. A quick scan showed no abnormalities in her operating parameters, so it was the second.

"Is everything OK?" Hot Rod asked.

"I'm fine," Mikaela said. "I just wanted to be alone a while."

"I can leave if you like," Hot Rod said.

"No, it's OK, really," she said.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" Hot Rod said.

Mikaela frowned, didn't answer.

"And you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Hot Rod said. Having too many mechs pry trying to help lately, he knew how she felt if she didn't want to talk.

"I just had a fight with my mom," she said. "Same old stuff, that she always brings up. I get tired of it, you know? I know she works hard but she doesn't have to take it out on me when she has a lousy day at work. Sometimes I wish my dad was here. . .he was always easier to talk to. But I don't know when I'll be able to see him again, and she won't take me, so. . ."

"You're here," Hot Rod said. "Why didn't you go to Sam's?"

"I didn't want to bother him with this," Mikaela said. "And don't even tell me I should go home and try and talk to my mom. She's already asleep."

"I wasn't going to suggest that at all," Hot Rod said. "But it is getting late, and you shouldn't be out on that scooter alone this far out after dark."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow in surprise. Hot Rod. Giving a lecture on safety.

"I was going to leave in a few minutes," she said. "Maybe she won't chew me out again if I can sneak into the house without waking here. She hates it when she gets woken up. . ."

"I can take you home," Hot Rod said. "Or anyplace else you'd like to go. Is there anyplace you'd rather go?"

"My Nana's. She can deal with my mom, even though she can't stand her," Mikaela said.

"Nana?" Hot Rod asked.

"My dad's mom, my grandma. I call her Nana," Mikaela said. "She doesn't mind when I stay with her, although sometimes I feel like I'm imposing, you know?"

"I don't think it's ever 'imposing' when your family wants you around," Hot Rod said.

"Really?" Mikaela said. "Hey--do you guys have family, too?"

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "A little different than human families, but we have them."

"Like Springer's kind of your brother, right?"

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "C'mon. I'll take you home."

-----

Optimus raised an optic ridge, seeing Hot Rod coming back so late. Seeing his leader, Hot Rod entered the rec room.

"It's not what you think," Hot Rod said, seeing the look on Optimus' face. "I ran into Mikaela at the lookout, took her for a drive. She needed to talk."

"That was good of you," Optimus said.

"I couldn't just leave her out there to ride that contraption home, could I?" Hot Rod said.

"No," Optimus said. "I'm just glad to see you're not planning anymore pranks today."

Hot Rod suddenly found himself staring at the ground.

"Yeah. . .about that. . .it was kind of a dare," Hot Rod said. "So if you want to lay blame. . ."

"I'm not looking for anyone to blame, considering you were caught," Optimus said. "And if I were you, I'd stay out of Ironhide's way."

"I plan on doing that," Hot Rod said. "How's your head?'

Hot Rod had to hide a smile at Optimus' suddenly sheepish expression.

"Much better now," Optimus said. "As is Kup, and I believe it will be a while before anyone brings the high grade out in the open again."

"I can see why," Hot Rod said. "Prowl's always been out of control when he drinks, Kup gets interesting depending on how much he has and you. . ."

"If I said or did anything inappropriate last night, I apologize," Optimus said.

"Don't you remember hiding out in my quarters?"

"Yes, and I did wake up in your berth," Optimus said.

"It's OK," Hot Rod said, grinning.

"You're sure? Usually I'm not so. . ."

"Out of control?" Hot Rod said. "Actually, it was more than OK. . .but. . ."

"What?"

"Just unexpected," Hot Rod said.

"If I'm, as the humans say, 'moving too quickly,' again, I apologize," Optimus said.

After all this time, you're not moving quickly enough, Hot Rod thought, but pushed it away. He'd waited for Optimus this long, and he could wait a little longer, lucky to have him even willing to consider a relationship of any sort.

"Like I said, it's all right," Hot Rod said.

"You're sure?"

"You don't have to keep repeating yourself," Hot Rod said. "It's all right, really. Look, it's been a long day, and I think I'm going to go get some rest. Good night, Optimus."


	27. Chapter 27

Temerity

Part 27-Collision

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

_Right arm nearly twisted off, he couldn't feel it anymore, ignored the pain from his other wounds. Concentrating on masking his energy signature from the Decepticons, trying to keep a grip on the thing in his good hand, trying to block its call from his mind. Weapons offline, not many options left. But he would not fall, would not give up. Not when he gave his word. _

_Hot Rod heard the unfamiliar sound, felt the ground shake, saw the shadow looming overhead. He didn't budge as it began to rip apart the rocks where he was hiding. Then it saw him--the purple and green abomination Shockwave named "Devastator." Hot Rod offlined his optics, falling to his knees, waiting for the end to come. But it didn't. The orb in his hand activated, began to glow, searing his hand. He felt compelled to hold it aloft. And everything burned. Devastator pulled back, breaking apart into its separate components, running. _

Hot Rod bolted awake, sitting up on his berth, panting from the nightmare. He didn't want to remember--the memory of the combiner was bad enough, but what followed. . .Shockwave finding him, ripping his chest open. . .Hot Rod started to shake.

:Optimus:

:What is it?:

:Can you come? Please?:

Moments later, the door chimed, Hot Rod let Optimus in.

"Another nightmare?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Hot Rod said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Hot Rod said.

"It could help," Optimus said.

"Nothing but staying awake will help," Hot Rod said, sitting down on the berth. Optimus sat down beside him.

"But you should rest," Optimus said.

"I know but how can I when I keep having nightmares over and over again?"

"Maybe if you could tell someone about them. . ."

Optimus stopped, seeing the look in Hot Rod's optics.

"I told you, I'm not talking about it," Hot Rod said.

"Then why summon me?" Optimus said, annoyance growing.

"Because you're one of the few things helping me maintain my grip on sanity," Hot Rod said.

"What?" Optimus said.

"You're so calm and grounded. . .even though I know sometimes you don't feel like it, you still manage to hold it together when everything's falling apart. . .and when you're around, it helps," Hot Rod said.

"Is that why you want me around so much?" Optimus said, slight mirth in his eyes.

"No," Hot Rod said. "Just one of the reasons."

"And the others?" Optimus asked, trying to get Hot Rod to think about something other than his nightmares. "Like you care for me?"

"That too," Hot Rod said, glad he could finally make the admission out loud, and not really caring anymore what the consequences would be if it all blew up in his face.

"And would you be surprised to know that over the years I've enjoyed your company as well?" Optimus asked. "You're one of the few that has treated me as something other than Prime, someone who sees who I am aside from being a leader. And that has been much appreciated."

Hot Rod didn't answer immediately, surprised at Optimus' own admission.

"Would you like me to stay a while?" Optimus asked finally.

"Yes, if you want," Hot Rod said.

Optimus nodded, watching Hot Rod lay down on the berth. He laid down beside him, glad when the other mech didn't protest this time as he wrapped his arms around him.

-----

Hot Rod talked with Springer a few minutes before going out on patrol. He'd stopped in ops to get his assignment for the day, surprised at finding Springer on monitor duty, but glad at the same time. Ratchet had finally taken pity on Springer and both of their nerves, letting him out of the med bay on light duty.

Except now he was just pissed off. He'd finally made some headway with Optimus, only to find him gone from his quarters when he woke. And Prowl was riding his ass about changing assignments yet again and he'd nearly gotten his head removed by an angry Ironhide that morning in the rec room. All he'd wanted was to online his weapons and take down Ironhide because he was now itching for a fight, and he'd have one by the end of the day, be it friend or foe, come hell or high water.

--

Also waiting for their morning assignment were the twins and Bluestreak, except Blue was along for the ride more than anything else, and the possibility of finally dragging Jazz and Prowl together to have a little talk about what he saw as their predicament, although at the moment, it was more like his and Jazz's problem, which was Prowl. And that was a pain in the aft because he knew Jazz wanted Prowl and Bluestreak wanted them both and he doubted they'd see him that way even though Jazz knew about it and was being kind and patient and what the hell was Sideswipe saying?

"I dare you," Sideswipe said.

"What are you talking about because I have better things to do like patrol and I need to talk to Jazz and I don't need my aft kicked because of one of your stupid pranks so leave me alone and you dare me to what?" Bluestreak said.

"I dare you to go over and lay one of those things the humans call a kiss on ol' Springer there," Sideswipe said.

"That's Springer," Bluestreak said, with a slight tone of awe in his voice. "Commander of the Valor, one-time leader of the Wreckers and you want me to what?"

"So?" Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker stood beside them, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, shaking his head, listening to his brother.

"'Sides, he'll get his aft handed to him," Sunstreaker said. Usually he was all for a joke, but he didn't exactly want to be one-half of the reason for another Autobot to end up in the med bay. "And I don't think it's that mech Bluestreak wants to be uh. . ."

"Fine. I'll do it myself," Sideswipe said.

Bluestreak stopped talking, and Sunstreaker grinned as he watched his brother walk over to Springer, who had only just become disengaged from a conversation with Hot Rod.

Springer tried hard not to pay attention to the conversation. He knew it probably involved him, considering how animated Sideswipe was, and how he and Bluestreak, the young sniper, kept looking his way. He was on monitor duty, and was grateful for any duty at all that got him out of the med bay. Although it looked this morning like Sideswipe had chosen him as his latest target for whatever he had in mind. Not that he minded. Much. The twins wreaked merry hell on the base's occupants, Cybertronian and human alike. It drove Prime nuts, sometimes, but generally kept morale up.

Sideswipe had a lot going through his head at this particular moment. Like how big Springer was, how *he* could get his own aft very literally handed back to him in the next few seconds, but it could be potentially worth it in so many ways. He considered that Springer was a usually affable mech. He was a respected commander in his own right, and he was well-liked. And the fact that of late Springer was one of the few the overconfident to the point of arrogance Hot Rod accepted was a plus in his favor. Or, one of the few mechs on base that kept him operating on a near-sane level since his arrival to Earth.

Sideswipe pushed it from his mind as he closed the distance to Springer's station.

Springer didn't look up as Sideswipe sidled up.

"So, how's it going?" Sideswipe asked.

"Slow," Springer said. "What do you want, Sideswipe?"

Springer gave the red twin a sidelong glance, noticing he was grinning back at his brother. Then, he felt Sideswipe's hands grab his face, and he leaned down, planting a kiss on his lips. Before he could react, Sideswipe transformed and sped away, nearly flattening Capt. Lennox, again.

It took a few seconds to regain his composure, and when he did, he turned the opposite direction, where he heard laughter, and was greeted by the sight of Sunstreaker draped over Bluestreak for support, both mechs laughing their afts off.

The look Springer gave the two silenced Bluestreak, but only made Sunstreaker laugh harder. Maybe I should have stayed in the med bay, Springer thought.

--

Lennox was just inside ops, going to see how Springer was doing when he saw *it*--what would later become known as the "Springer incident." Although at the moment it really didn't register along with all the other named incidents on base because this one was definitely new. Unexpected. He felt the wind blow by as Sideswipe sped past him, turned, walking out of ops and straight into Prime's office.

The Autobot leader raised an optic ridge, seeing the human walk into his office, switching to concern once he saw the look on his face.

"Capt. Lennox, what is the matter?" he asked.

"Sideswipe," Lennox said.

"What did he do now?" Prime said, standing.

"Public display of affection," Lennox said, not quite able to bring himself to say it. Yet.

Prime strode from the office, into ops, where he saw Prowl dragging Sideswipe back. And he was on a roll.

". . .and what were you hoping to accomplish with that little show? Springer is on duty, where you should be and if I catch you doing that again in ops while ANYONE is on duty, I'll hand your aft to Ratchet," Prowl said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Sideswipe said. "Although if I were you. . .wow, you're dense, you know that, Prowl? And everyone thinks I'm stupid. . ."

Optimus flinched, offlined his optics, hearing the sound of a fist hitting metal, the crunch that followed. He onlined his optics, surprised to see Bluestreak standing over Sideswipe.

"Don't EVER call him stupid again," Blue said.

Before Prowl could react, Sideswipe was up and running down the corridor this time.

Sunstreaker walked past Prime. "Don't worry--I'll bring him back," he said.

Prime nodded, walked over, grabbed Bluestreak by the arm.

"My office. Now," he said.

Bluestreak nodded, but didn't move. Prime pulled gently, leading the young gunner to his office. He shut the door, shoved Blue in a chair, leaned against his desk, arms crossed.

"To what do I owe that uncharacteristic display of violence?" Prime asked.

Blue muttered something unintelligible, staring at the floor.

"Blue, it's all right. You can talk to me. My door is always open," Prime said.

Blue looked up at that.

"Really?"

"Last time I checked, it always has been," Prime said.

"It's just that. . ."

"Just that Prowl's blind and Jazz isn't and no one will say or do anything, correct?" Prime asked gently.

"Yes," Blue said. "And I'm sick of being treated like a sparkling when I'm almost the same age as Springer and Hot Rod and they're not treated like sparklings even though they both act like it sometimes and Prowl is a stubborn pain in the aft and Jazz won't talk to me about Prowl and what we can do about it and it's driving me crazy and if you say I should go talk to Ratchet I might shoot you then myself because I shot Prime and when all I just want to do is shoot both of THEM. . ."

Prime placed a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"Blue, it's all right. I understand. I know Prowl's been. . .difficult lately, but these things take time," Prime said.

Blue raised an optic ridge. "Time? I've been waiting for that aft-head slagger Prowl to wise up for a very long time," Blue said.

"I know," Prime said. "Be patient Blue, it's all I can offer. Like I said, these things take time. If you want them both, they're worth waiting for, but does Jazz know how you feel?"

"He thinks it's just Prowl," Blue said. "And that's why he won't talk to me about it."

Prime pinched the bridge of his nose. "He won't talk to you about this at all?"

"No," Blue said. "And I can't get Prowl to talk about anything but tactics and duty."

"My friend, you have your work cut out for you," Prime said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Blue asked, turning wide, innocent sparkling optics on Prime.

Prime reached up again, this time pinching the bridge of his nose harder.

"Bluestreak, I'll make no promises, but I'll see what I can do," he said.

Blue stood, hugged Optimus, then ran from the office, late for his shift.

-----

Kup looked up, seeing Optimus standing at his door.

"We have a problem," Prime said.

"What did Hot Rod do now?" Kup asked.

"It's not Hot Rod," Prime said. "Blue flattened Sideswipe a while ago."

Kup leaned back in his chair. "Can't say I'm surprised," he said. "Why?"

"He called Prowl 'stupid,'" Prime said.

"Well, that explains that," Kup said. "I'm surprised Jazz just hasn't flat out told him how they feel."

"That's the problem--Jazz won't talk to Blue about it and though Blue has tried to talk to Prowl, he's had little success," Prime said.

"You thinking about helping things along?"

"I told Blue these things take time, but I'd see what I could do," Prime said.

"You planning on talking to Prowl?" Kup said.

"I don't know what to do. I feel it isn't proper to meddle, although I fear in their case, matters are quickly going to come to a head," Prime said.

"Unlike you, I have no problems with 'meddling,' as you put it," Kup said. "Leave it to me. Might take a while, but I'll see what I can do to help things along."

"Thanks, old friend," Prime said.

-----

It was late. Hot Rod found himself out, alone, which he was not supposed to be. He was still angry, although it faded a bit after taking a piece or two out of Smokescreen in the rec room a few hours before. He felt some remorse, but not much. Smug son of a bitch decided to prod a little too much. Now, Hot Rod found himself knowing he should head home, but on the other hand, he'd end up in the brig, now they had one.

So, for once, he did the right thing.

-----

Optimus sat in the rec room, angry as hell. He didn't show it on his face, but as the evening wore on, most of the Autobots abandoned the rec room as his anger level ratcheted up. And he was broadcasting, his energy field making anyone thinking about coming into the room have second thoughts. He hadn't been there for the fight, but he'd heard about it, and was now camped out waiting for Hot Rod to show. And he was rewarded a little later when he saw him walking by, headed for the living quarters.

Prime stood, following, finally catching up with Hot Rod at the door to his quarters. He grabbed the smaller mech by the arm, started to haul him down the corridor.

"Don't even try to get away from me," Prime said, dragging him toward his own quarters.

Once there, he punched in the access code, shoved Hot Rod inside, following.

"What is the matter with you?" Optimus asked, not bothering to hide his anger anymore. "One minute you're doing as you should, the next you're attacking a fellow Autobot."

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone," Hot Rod said, trying to shove past Optimus, but the larger mech grabbed him again.

"Take your hands off me."

Prime didn't listen. He slammed the younger mech into the wall, bringing his hands together over his head at the same time, using his bigger, heavier bulk to immobilize Hot Rod.

"Are you going to listen to reason now?" he said, voice low and dangerous.

Hot Rod shuttered his optics a few times before nodding. Optimus felt the tension and anger drain from the orange and black frame, and he relaxed against him.

"You know you can talk to me," Optimus said. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that sometimes there's so much running through my head and I think about everything that's happened and what I can't remember and I just want it all to go away. . ." Hot Rod said.

"It's all right," Optimus said. "It's in the past."

"Not far enough in the past for me," Hot Rod said. "You can let go of me now."

Optimus released Hot Rod's hands, letting them fall to his sides.

"You should go," Optimus said.

"What if I don't want to?" Hot Rod asked, reaching out for Optimus' hand, twining his fingers in his. He pulled him back towards the berth, hoping the bigger mech wouldn't throw him out on his aft.

"Hot Rod, this is. . .inappropriate. . ."

Inappropriate was an understatement. He, the leader, in his quarters, in his own berth, in a compromising situation with a subordinate. Prowl's battle computer would go down like the human Titanic. Optimus was trying to come up with a reason to slow down, stop, throw Hot Rod out, but couldn't. To him, they were moving too fast but at the same time, he couldn't remember the last time he'd given into something so strong--something he wanted, but wasn't quite ready to admit to himself, let alone Hot Rod. Rational thought wasn't exactly something he could concentrate on at the moment, not with Hot Rod's roving hands.

"You need. . ."

"What I need is of little consequence at this moment," Optimus said.

"Then I want. . ." Hot Rod said, reaching up, drawing Optimus' face close to his own. Hot Rod pressed in close, placing a kiss on Optimus' lips. He started to jerk back, but Hot Rod kept him from pulling away. It was a human gesture, alien to a Cybetronian, but it had the desired effect. Optimus pressed against Hot Rod, twining the fingers of his free hand with the younger mech. Hot Rod smiled into the kiss, but Optimus broke it off.

"You want this?" Optimus asked.

Hot Rod nodded.

Satisfied, Optimus reached down, caressing Hot Rod's face plates with his thumbs, tracing the line of his cheeks under the optics, the jaw. Hot Rod reached up, beginning to explore with his own fingers. He traced the glyph on the front of Prime's helm, then moved to the glyphs aligned in a circle around each audio.

"Do you know what these mean?" Hot Rod asked.

"I know there meaning, but do you?" Optimus said.

"I could tell you. I read and speak Ancient," Hot Rod said.

"You?"

"Kup made sure it was part of my training. He tried to get Springer to learn, but he wasn't interested. I actually surpassed Kup in its fluency. He said you'd never know when it could come in handy. . ."

Optimus chuckled, frame heaving gently against Hot Rod.

"What do they mean?"

Hot Rod's fingers again moved to his helm. He traced it gently.

"This one means strength," Hot Rod said.

"And the others?"

He moved to the audios. "Compassion. Loyalty. Trust. Courage. Unity."

"Do you have any?" Optimus asked.

"Just one, the same as this one," Hot Rod said, going back to the glyph on Prime's helm.

"Where?"

Hot Rod pointed to a seam in his armor, right before his shoulder.

"Here," he said. "I was branded with it after I earned my command. It was Kup's idea. All of the tacu leaders he's ever trained have it."

The mark wasn't big, but Optimus reached to touch it, following Hot Rod's lead, tracing it with his fingers, then trailing them down the black rally stripes on Hot Rod's chest.

"Do you know what you're asking?" Optimus said.

"Yes," Hot Rod answered.

"Have you ever. . ."

"No."

"Again, are you sure you want to continue?"

"I finish what I start," Hot Rod said, a defiant look in his optics. He stared up at Optimus, unflinching, waiting, until the other nodded in acceptance.

It was Optimus' turn to reach down, to kiss Hot Rod. He responded, moving his hands to caress the struts on each of Optimus' shoulders. The bigger mech groaned in pleasure, reaching down to stroke along Hot Rod's chest and mid-section, causing him to arch against him.

Prime pulled away, and Hot Rod started to protest.

"Open to me," Optimus said.

Hot Rod complied, willing his armor to part, revealing his spark. He waited as Prime raised himself up on his elbows, parting his own armor. He lay still, trying not to fidget. He knew, theoretically, what came next. Serving in a military unit, one heard things, but nothing could prepare him for the reality of it.

Optimus leaned in, bringing their frames into contact. Hot Rod felt the warmth of the chassis on his own, then as their sparks met, a gentle yet insistent tug. Then panic as he felt the sensation of being yanked from his own body.

It dissipated quickly, replaced by a presence. . .then the loss of all physical sense completely as his spark merged with Optimus'. Shock at first, then joy, and awe. He could feel Optimus, and for a moment, Hot Rod couldn't tell where he ended and Optimus began. Then came the first aftershock, wracking his body, Prime pulling him close as overload ripped through them both, ebbing and flowing until there was nothing left but surrender.

--

Hot Rod was wrapped around Optimus when he woke, arms around him, the bulk of the more slender frame pressed against him. Prime checked his internal chronometer. 7:30 a.m. local. Time to get up. He move to wrest himself from the younger mech's grip.

"Five more minutes," came the quiet response.

"You should go back to your own quarters."

"If you were afraid of someone seeing me leave yours, you should have thought of that before now," Hot Rod said.

Prime sighed. Of all the mechs to pick. . .

"All right. You can stay," Prime said.

All the response he received was Hot Rod settling himself in closer, moving to rest his chin on his shoulder, audio to audio. Optimus sighed, resigning himself to the situation. He patted one of Hot Rod's hands with his own, earning a contented venting of air. The younger mech settled back into recharge quickly, and Prime considered it. Waking him from a much-needed rest would serve no purpose, and as there was so far nothing pressing requiring his attention, he decided it would hurt nothing to stay as he was for a while longer.


	28. Chapter 28

Temerity

Part 28-Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

9:30 a.m. Hot Rod made his way to the rec room, hoping to find Springer. He was there, at their usual spot, sipping his morning energon.

Springer saw his friend, pulled out a chair and scooted him a container of energon.

"I was beginning to wonder where you got off to last night. You never came back after that stunt you pulled with Smokescreen. Prime was gunning for your aft after you took off, so I'm surprised to see you still in one piece," Springer said. "Mind explaining where you've been?"

"Something. . .happened last night," Hot Rod said.

Springer frowned. "What? Besides the fight?"

Hot Rod raised an optic expectantly.

"What. . .you. . .you interfaced with somebody last night, didn't you?" Springer said just a little louder than Hot Rod would have liked. He glanced around, realizing they were the only mechs in the room.

"Who? Was it Blue? No, he wasn't here. . .the twins? Was it them? Wait. . .it wasn't Perceptor was it? Please tell me it wasn't Perceptor. . .he's not your type."

Hot Rod shook his head, then stopped when he spied a certain mech standing in the entrance to the rec room, stopping to talk with Ratchet.

Feeling optics on him, Prime met Hot Rod's glance. The exchange did not go unnoticed.

"Oh for the love of little pink petrorabbits please tell me you didn't. . ." Springer's jaw dropped. But he picked it up. "You did. By the Allspark, you did."

Then the smack.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Springer hissed, watching Hot Rod rub the back of his head. "Wait. Let me guess, you weren't. . .Kup is going to kill you dead, you know that?"

"Are you done?" Hot Rod asked, arms crossed, frowning.

"Not by a long shot. I'm just getting started. . ."

-----

The briefing that morning went better than expected. Kup raised a suspicious optic. Prime seemed relaxed. That was unusual. Lately, he'd been tense. In ops that afternoon, he even smiled when Bluestreak tried to explain to Prowl reason for the the bubble wrap and duct tape he was failing to hide behind his back.

"Lad, is there something you want to tell me?" Kup asked after Prime didn't ream Blue. He was rewarded with a smile and a pat on the shoulder as his leader retreated to his office.

Kup didn't think about it again until later, when Hot Rod showed up.

"Hey Kup," Hot Rod said.

"Yeah lad, what is it?" Kup said, not looking up from the data pad in his hand.

"You haven't talked to Springer yet today, have you?" Hot Rod asked.

"No," Kup said. Oh dear, he thought.

He set down the data pad, looking up to see Hot Rod leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, the picture of innocence.

"What did he do now? Or what did you drag him into?"

Hot Rod's expression didn't change. Kup considered this. He frowned slightly. Wait. . .Springer? Was that why Prime was so relaxed today?

"Whatever you're thinking, Spring had nothing to do with it," Hot Rod said.

"What did you go and do now, lad?" Kup asked, ready to panic. Considering Hot Rod's expression, it couldn't be too bad, and no one had called him out on anything but there had been the fight the night before, and neither Smokescreen or Hot Rod was hurt, come to think of it. He relaxed. Only a little. But he waited for Hot Rod to say whatever he had to say.

"So, how's Optimus been today?" Hot Rod asked, nonchalant.

"Haven't you seen him?" Kup said.

Not since this morning, Hot Rod said to himself. "No."

"Been more relaxed than I've seen him in a long time," Kup said.

Then the light came on. Kup looked like he'd been shot.

"Oh lad. . .You? And Optimus? Finally?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"Last night. I thought you should know."

-----

Optimus was glad the long day was finally over. It had been long, but a rare good day. Better than good, actually, for many reasons, though he was afraid that things with Hot Rod had gone too far too fast. Apparently not, from the look on Hot Rod's face when he saw him driving up at the lookout. He was grinning. Not cocky, just grinning, like he was glad to see him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, if you were at all," Hot Rod said.

Optimus came over, sat down beside him.

"I almost didn't come," he said.

"Why?" Hot Rod said.

"I. . .only hope you have no regrets about what happened last night," Optimus said. "I do not but I would understand. . ."

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge. "If you say you're sorry, I will shoot you. And believe me, I will not be sorry. No regrets, Optimus. None at all. I thought you knew me better than that," he said.

"I do, but this is very sudden," Optimus said.

"I know we kicked things into gear pretty fast, Optimus, but we both know how quickly circumstances can change. And what's wrong with what's happened between us? It's no one else's business unless we want it to be. You said you're willing to try, and if you want to walk away, I'll understand. I wasn't even hoping for this much. But it's been worth it," Hot Rod said. "You're worth it. And let me set one thing straight right now--I don't give a damn that you're Prime. Doesn't matter, never has, except it was the reason I always tried to convince myself that I didn't stand a chance. And here we are."

Optimus reached out, putting a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "I'm not walking away from this," Optimus said. "I'm not walking away from you."

-----

Later that night, Optimus lay tangled with Hot Rod in the younger mech's berth, listening to the slow, steady intake of air as Hot Rod lay in recharge next to him. He wasn't sure if it was sheer exhaustion from duty or the two overloads, but Hot Rod was resting better than Optimus had seen in months. For that, he was grateful, and if his presence contributed to it, he was fine with it. The Autobot leader had to admit he was a little shaken with how quickly things changed between them, how he'd let Hot Rod's trust and resolve break him so swiftly. But maybe he'd wanted to be broken, to let someone in where none had ventured in a very, very long time. And this new aspect to their relationship was another adjustment he hadn't bargained on so soon, either. Except Hot Rod was right--they both knew how quickly circumstances could change. The war wasn't over--only the playing field had changed, and Optimus knew any day it could break wide open again, and that was why they still had to remain vigilant. And maybe he wouldn't have to be so alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Temerity

Part 29-Mortality

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Sunstreaker walked down the corridor to the quarters he shared with his twin, although he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to go back to their quarters just yet. He'd just come off patrol, wanted energon and recharge, except he was pretty sure if Sides hadn't already acted on his feelings for Springer, he would soon enough. And he'd get dragged right along. He didn't mind, except even though he and Sideswipe were twins, mutual attraction was rare. But in this case, Sideswipe was actually onto something and if his twin didn't do something about it besides the prank he'd pulled in ops, Sunstreaker was bound and determined to fix it himself.

He grinned as he thought about it. Sides would probably kill him, but what the hell. . .Sunstreaker pulled up short, seeing Optimus leaving Hot Rod's quarters. Middle of the night, not unusual, everyone knew about Hot Rod's nightmares but even from the distance between them Sunstreaker could feel Prime's energy field. It wasn't buzzing with concern, but steady, calm and his frame was more relaxed than he could ever remember seeing his leader. Prime stopped just outside the door, turned back and Sunstreaker pulled back around the corner, hoping Prime didn't see him. He heard the low murmur of Prime's bass voice, Hot Rod said something back, Prime laughing, walking away. His jaw dropped. Prime. And Hot Rod? This was a disturbing new development.

-----

Springer was annoyed. He was in the rec room alone. Hot Rod had already gone on duty and his own shift wasn't until later. Optics bore into the back of his helm. The usually affable green mech turned around, noticing Sunstreaker still hadn't stopped glaring. Springer stood, walked over to Sunny's table.

"Do you have a problem?" Springer asked.

"Depends," Sunny said.

"Meaning?" Springer asked.

"I think I've gone off the deep end," Sunstreaker said.

"Why?"

"Unless I was hallucinating, I saw Prime leaving Hot Rod's quarters last night," Sunny said.

The sudden intake of air on Springer's part didn't go unnoticed.

"So I wasn't seeing things then?"

"No," Springer said. "Although for now, we should keep this between us, respect their privacy. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes," Sunny said, noting the look in Springer's optics.

-----

Rumble and Frenzy's conjoined minds raced through the network, overjoyed with such a chance at freedom. They could feel the stern Autobot Prowl shadowing them, could feel his annoyance, both receiving an image of him standing at the main computer in ops, arms crossed, tapping one foot in annoyance as he followed them. They got the message, refocusing on the task at hand--uplinking with the ship, the Ark, to help try and crack encryption on files neither Prowl or Jazz had success with, but first, they had to get the information. Not so hard when the twins were together, as they were meant to be. Prowl allowed himself a slight smile at the rare burst of what felt like joy from the twins. Maybe the little slaggers weren't so bad after all. . .

-----

Hot Rod stood at the door to Prime's office, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, one optic ridge raised, watching his leader with interest, wondering how long it would take the big mech to notice him there. Prime's nose was buried in a data pad, one of several stacked on his desk. Hot Rod's own duty shift was over, and judging by the time, and the tension radiating off Optimus, it was well past time for his leader's to end. He finally decided to let him know he was there.

"Did you even take a break today?" Hot Rod asked.

Optimus looked up, but didn't set down the data pad. "7.2 hours ago," he said.

Hot Rod frowned. "Ratchet's going to kick your aft," he said. "You know this, yet you persist in disobeying his orders. Got a death wish?"

"You should be asking yourself that question," Optimus said. "I have work to do."

"Oh yeah?" Hot Rod said. "Like what? Sitting there until your joints freeze up from lack of activity and you rust?"

"Like trying to decide how best to allocate the funds Keller has diverted to us, how quickly we can get the supplies we need and why am I bothering to explain this to you?" Optimus said, sighing.

"I know what you have to deal with," Hot Rod said. "C'mon. A few minutes away from your office--that's all I'm asking. You can come back when you've had some energon and actually looked at something besides these four walls and a stack of reports."

Optimus finally set down the data pad, sat back in his chair, folding his arms.

"I don't have time," he said.

"Whatever," Hot Rod said, glaring back, hands on hips this time. "You have time to argue. By the Allspark, you're stubborn, you know that?"

He decided to take a different approach, one that would hopefully get Optimus off his aft. I'm not being selfish, Hot Rod thought to himself. And if Prime thinks so, he's got another thing coming. He enjoyed the time he spent with Optimus, but sometimes, like now, the Autobot leader didn't know when to step back and consider his own well-being, which was what Hot Rod was trying to make him see.

"You don't even have to come with me, besides, I have monitor duty in a half-hour. I swapped part of a shift with Sunny because. . .well, he didn't give me a reason and I don't think I want to know, anyway. Just go to the rec room for a bit, have some energon. Because if you don't, I will go straight to Ratchet. And we both know that will not end well. Never does. Besides, when you're tense, it makes everyone else jumpy, too. Like Prowl. Jumpy Prowl. Now that's scary. Think about that while you sit there and make yourself more exhausted and everyone else tense," Hot Rod said.

Optimus didn't budge.

"OK then," Hot Rod said. "Guess I'll go have that talk with Ratchet."

Optimus watched Hot Rod turn and walk out of his office. He stood so fast he knocked over his chair in his haste to catch Hot Rod.

Hearing the footsteps hot on his heels, Hot Rod stopped, biting back a grin.

"You win," Optimus said.

-----

Kup stretched, decided enough was enough for one day. He stood, walked out of his office, straight into Springer, who was standing in the middle of the corridor, arms crossed, clearly unhappy about something. The green mech grabbed Kup by the arm, dragged him back into his office, shoved him into a chair.

"We need to talk," Springer said.

"About?" Kup said, raising an optic ridge in interest.

"You should know," Springer said. "Because I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with it."

"Please tell me what I've done," Kup said, getting comfortable.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Springer said. "Hot Rod. And Optimus."

Kup didn't flinch, didn't give much of a reaction at all, a clear sign he knew something, Springer thought.

"You're not alarmed by this new development?" Springer said. "By how fast this happened?"

"Should I be?" Kup said. "You know how long Hot Rod waited. . ."

"Yeah. A long, long time," Springer said. "Then he's here a few months and suddenly, everything changes. Wonder if a certain antique had anything to do with it?"

"I might have said something, but that's about it," Kup said.

"You old meddler," Springer said. "Was it such a good idea? Look, Hot Rod's still got. . .stuff. . .to work out and now he's involved with Prime? Did you even think that through?"

"Their relationship is no one's business but their own," Kup said. "Hot Rod's better than he's been, and lad, I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all you. They. . .fit. And that's all I'm going to say about that."

"That's it then? They 'fit?' Oh wise and ancient one, have you been drinking on duty again?" Springer said.

Kup stood, cuffed Springer in the head. "No."

He shoved Springer, then booted him out of his office. "Don't worry about Hot Rod," Kup said. "He can take care of himself, and no matter what happens between those two, it'll work itself out."

-----

The lookout. Springer hadn't given it much thought before now, but it was a peaceful place. Good for thinking, as Jazz pointed out. Kup. . .crazy old slagger had no business meddling in other's business. Hot Rod. And Prime. Springer shook his head in frustration. Hot Rod had always been hot-headed, except in respect to this one aspect. . .well, who his affections had centered on, but he'd been anything but impetuous when it came to doing anything about it. And now, Hot Rod was involved with Prime.

Springer wouldn't admit it, but it scared him more than a little. The Prime was the leader, their example, their protector. A side of him had always idealized the idea of Prime, but he knew the mech that carried the title was anything but perfect. Optimus' judgment in taking up with Hot Rod was proof of that. If Prime's intentions were honest, and he wanted to be with Hot Rod because he wanted to, and not out of pity or anything else, Springer could accept it. But if not, there would be hell to pay.

-----

Sunstreaker didn't have a chance to answer the message from NORAD, simply put out the call to others that something was coming in hot over the desert. Prowl nodded at the yellow twin as he passed by him, on his way out to meet Prime and Ratchet, the usual crew for such a mission.

They tracked the cometary form, waited.

:This one isn't coming in as fast as the others: Prowl said as they drove into the night.

:Reason?: Prime asked.

:Unknown, but it should be making an appearance soon:

The second in command was proven correct when minutes later what looked like a meteor streaked overhead, then disappeared as it made impact. The Autobots followed.

--

Prowl reached the protoform first, took one look, yelled for Ratchet, who quickly joined him. Prime followed, skidded to a halt when he hit the bottom of the crater. He knelt down by the protoform, which was smaller than most:Designation, rank, unit: Prime said.

One optic in the damaged face sparked and glowed faintly.

"Cosmos, intelligence officer, Vector."

"We need to get him back to base," Ratchet said. "Now."

"No. . ." came the faint response. ". . .come too far. . .need to know. . ."

"Know what, old friend?" Prime asked, placing a hand on the small Autobot's shoulder.

"Vector. . .destroyed. . .someone. . .traitor. . .gave away. . .our position. Magnus ordered us. . .ordered us off the ship. . .left her drifting. . ." Cosmos said.

"Cosmos, it's not important now," Prime said. "We need to get you back to base."

Cosmos didn't answer. They could only watch as the light faded from his good optic.

-----

Prowl's grim look said it all. Everyone on duty in ops promptly went about their duties, figuring they'd be informed when the time was right. The second in command made his way to Hot Rod's quarters, hit the chime. Seconds later, Hot Rod answered.

"Prime wants to speak with you. Now," Prowl said.

Hot Rod followed Prowl to Prime's office. Prowl watched him walk inside, stood guard once the door was closed.

Prime didn't immediately look up, just sat there with his head resting in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hot Rod said. "I know a cometary form was being tracked. . ."

Optimus finally looked up. "Sit down," he said.

Hot Rod did as he was told.

"There is no easy way to approach this. . ." Optimus said. "The cometary form is. . .was. . .Cosmos. I'm sorry to tell you he did not survive. He was badly damaged, and there was nothing Ratchet could do."

Hot Rod said nothing, so Prime continued.

"He did live long enough to say that the Vector was destroyed, and that there was someone, a traitor that revealed the ships position. He also said Magnus ordered the others, I'm assuming by 'others' he meant himself, Blurr, Hound, Red Alert and Mirage, off the ship," Optimus said. "Why would Magnus do something like that?"

"I'm not talking about this right now," Hot Rod said. "And I've told you to not press the issue, because you will not like what you hear."

"Again, can't, or won't?"

"I can't tell what I don't remember, and what I do know, I won't tell you," Hot Rod said, rising. "But I can tell you I'm sorry, sorry any of this ever happened."

Prime also stood. "Why do I get the feeling you know more than you say? Do you know who betrayed your crew?"

Hot Rod snorted. "If I knew that, I'd tell you in an instant," Hot Rod said. "An Autobot is dead and you bring this up. . . "

"Because you're the only one who could shed some light on why," Optimus said. "If you so choose."

"After the first jump, Magnus ordered the others off, to give them a chance at survival," Hot Rod said. "I jumped the ship a second time, waited for Magnus to get clear, then detonated her. I shouldn't even be here now."

Partly the truth, Hot Rod thought to himself, but he couldn't tell the rest. Ever.

"Why?" Optimus asked again.

Hot Rod offlined his optics, bent his head down. He onlined his optics, gave Optimus a sad look and walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

Temerity

Part 30-Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Mikaela lay on her stomach on her bed, aimlessly flipping channels. She couldn't sleep. Her mother was at work, for which she was grateful. Meant less chance to argue, but it also meant she was alone. The weekend meant time with Sam and Bumblebee, but not until morning. The girl sighed, sat up, turned off the television. Maybe if she read she could get some sleep. . .but she tossed that thought away when she heard noise outside--the revving of an engine. A familiar engine. She stood, grabbed a hoodie off the floor, shrugged into it, didn't bother putting on shoes or her flip flops, which were by the bedroom door. She went straight outside, was surprised to see Hot Rod parked in the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't think of anyplace to go where the others wouldn't find me," Hot Rod said.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela said.

"Everything," Hot Rod said.

--

Sam shoved the phone off the night stand, satisfied by the sound it made as it hit the floor. Then the cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Sideswipe, for the thousandth time, I have not heard from Hot Rod, and neither has Bumblebee and so help me God if you call one more time, I will shove a banana up your tailpipe the next time I see you. . ." Sam said. "'Sides? Not 'Sides. . .uh hi Prowl. . .no, I CANNOT think of a reason why he'd come into town and well, honestly, now that I think about it, from the way you guys keep calling, I can see why he'd want to get the hell away. . .yes, I know at my age swearing is inappropriate. . .no. . .Prowl, shut up. It's like 3:30 in the morning and I'm gonna wake my parents and then. . .how about you go to your berth, go to sleep, and I call you say, in an hour when you're having a nice dream about Jazz and Blue. . .what? haven't figured that one out yet? sheesh. . .for somebody that's so smart. . .focus? you want me to focus? well focus on this sparky. . ."

Sam hit the 'end' button, shoved the phone under his pillow and laid back down.

It rang again.

". . .so help me I will have the twins, both sets hold him down and paint him and tie him up and give him to Bluestreak for target practice. . ." Sam muttered as he answered the phone again. "Prowl, I am so gonna hurt you the next time we meet. . .'Kaela? What? Prowl, SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK. . .she's in her house, at home, in her room, asleep. And if you call and wake her up and I hear about it, me and Bumblebee are gonna take a little trip out to the base like five minutes after and kick your. . .do I look like I care you're the second in command? That means squat when I'm trying to sleep. Mouthy? Yeah, that's me. Why don't you call Capt. Lennox and wake him up too? Oh yeah? Is that a threat? I'm sure Optimus'll be glad to hear you're threatening humans now. . .Prowl, shut up. Whatever's happened. . .I know it's bad, obviously, because you're not yourself. . .stow it already. . .Prowl, bite me. . .Look, even I know Hot Rod's got some issues he needs to work out and if you'd lay off. . .OK, fine. . .yeah, whatever. Bye."

Sam hit the 'end' button again, this time turned off the phone and shoved it back under his pillow. No way in hell was he going to call back if he knew about Hot Rod's whereabouts. Sometimes a guy just had to be alone, human or otherwise. He hadn't spent much time around Hot Rod, but Bumblebee did like to talk, now that he could, somewhat. And so he talked about all of the Autobots on base, then some. Hot Rod came up a few times, mainly because of his antics with Springer, which were funny. But he also understood that for all his bravado and arrogance, Hot Rod did have some serious issues to deal with, and even a human could understand that.

Now unable to sleep, Sam decided to go talk with Bumblebee. He knew his friend would want to, now that they knew what had happened out in the desert. An Autobot arrival had died.

-----

Mikaela didn't say much, just drove around town aimlessly. Hot Rod let her drive, and Mikaela knew something was up because he was hiding, although not trying very hard. It was like all the fight had gone out of him. He also hadn't said much, so she'd turned on the radio, content to drive in silence. She knew from the others, and what she'd witnessed herself that Hot Rod's usual MO when it came to running off was driving as far and fast as he could go. But not tonight.

"Anyplace you'd like to go?" she finally asked.

"Not back to base," he said.

"OK," she said.

"You're not going to ask why?" Hot Rod said.

"Let's just say I know how to respect others' space," Mikaela said. "You don't wanna be pushed, that's fine with me. If you want to talk, that's fine also. It's just whatever you want."

"You're a strange human," Hot Rod said.

"How so?" she asked, turning into downtown.

"Well, you're more. . .willing to let things be," Hot Rod said.

"I know what it's like to have others push you when you don't want to be," Mikaela said. "Like when my dad. . .when my dad got arrested, I didn't talk, and I got in trouble for it, but you know, it was the right thing to do? You know? The police tried to get me to talk, my mom even pushed me, but I wouldn't do it. And besides, I figure when someone wants to talk, they will when they're ready."

"I wish others could be more like you," Hot Rod said.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Mikaela said.

"Well, for one, Optimus. . ." he said.

"Having problems with him?"

"That's an understatement," Hot Rod said. "He can't understand that I won't be pushed. . .that I won't. . .can't talk about some things."

"Have you tried to tell him this?" Mikaela said.

"Several times," Hot Rod said.

"I mean like calmly and rationally," she said. "Not arguing."

"Not exactly. . ."

"Then maybe you should try that, and he'll respect your boundaries," she said.

"I hope so," Hot Rod said.

-----

"Preliminary scans indicate residual amounts of the same radiation detected in Hot Rod after he arrived," Ratchet said. "Although it's path is reversed in Cosmos--it's from the outside in, not the other way around."

"What?"

"You heard me correctly," Ratchet said.

"This stays between us," Prime said.

"Understood," Ratchet said. "And at this point, I can tell you the damage was caused by heavy weapons fire. Cosmos is lucky to survived as long as he did."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Prime said.

Ratchet didn't answer. "I'll have Perceptor and Wheeljack help me complete the. . .examination, and we'll contact you when we're done," he said.

"I've already contacted Keller. He knows a disposal team is needed," Prime said.

Ratchet nodded, watching Prime go.

-----

9:30 a.m. Sam didn't want to be awake, but he was, staring into the limid pools that were Mojo's brown eyes. The Chihuahua was laying on the human's chest, head resting on outstretched paws.

"We should get up, buddy," Sam said, trying to convince himself to move.

Mojo didn't respond, so Sam grabbed the dog, sat up, and set the tiny canine on the floor.

And then the phone rang. Sam frowned. He hadn't bothered to pick up the phone, but there it was, back where it belonged, on the night stand. His mom must've. . .great.

"Hello?" Sam said, picking up the cordless device.

"Dude, I just saw your evil jock concubine driving a new orange Dodge through the drive thru at Starbucks. . ."

Miles. Perfect.

"What?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Don't deny it. It was her," Miles said. "And when are you going to tell me what the hell's going on, like you promised?"

"Uh, Miles, gotta go. My mom's calling me. . ."

Sam shot out of bed, threw off his pajamas and found some reasonably clean clothes on the floor. He jammed his feet into his shoes, forgot his jacket, remembered his cell phone and went straight for Bumblebee.

--

Mikaela answered her cell phone. It was Sam.

"Hey Sam. . .no, everything's fine. . .yeah, I know they're looking for him, and yes, I'm fine. . .Sam, shut up. . .he's right here. . .I know what happened, he told me. . .I know it's bad. Sam, please, can we finish this conversation later? OK, you want to know the truth? He's not fine. He's scared and upset and depressed and not trying very hard to hide. . .WHAT?"

The last came out as a shriek, and even Hot Rod perked up at that.

"NO, YOU JACKASS. . ." deep breath Mikaela, she thought. Sometimes Sam was just plain crazy. . ."He. Is. Right. Here. As in I'm sitting on his hood. And he can hear everything. Sorry? You better be. . .you can apologize when you get here. Yeah, at the lake. By Miles' tree. See you."

--

Mikaela stayed where she was, perched on Hot Rod's hood when Bumblebee pulled up. Sam got out, frowning.

"C'mon you guys, let's go," Sam said.

Neither human girl or Autobot budged.

"Where?" Mikaela asked.

"To the base. Hot Rod, you know by now they're looking for you," Sam said.

"I know," Hot Rod said.

"Then get your aft in gear. We'll go with you," Sam said.

"It's OK, Hot Rod, like he said, we'll be with you," Mikaela said.

"All right," he said.

Minutes later, Mikaela was once again in the driver's seat.

"I don't want to have to face Optimus. . ." Hot Rod said. "He thinks. . ."

"You'll have to set him straight," Mikaela said. "And you won't have to face him alone. I'll go with you."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes," she said.


	31. Chapter 31

Temerity

Part 31-Volatility

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

The med bay door was sealed. Prime, Prowl and Ratchet were inside, going over the medic's grim findings from his examination of Cosmos.

"You're sure?" Prime asked.

"Perceptor and Wheeljack backed up my findings, as has Prowl," Ratchet said. "His injuries were caused by fire from Autobot weapons."

"You said last night it was from heavy weapons fire," Prime said.

"Yes--but upon closer examination, those were not what caused the fatal injury. It was a well-placed shot to his chest plating. Cosmos was built for the harsh climate of space, and his armor was specially adapted to withstand significant damage. No, this must have happened when he was making the transition from his normal bipedal mode to his cometary form," Ratchet said. "But that's only conjecture at this point. Will there be anything else?"

"No," Optimus said. "Remember--this stays between us."

Prowl frowned. "I would like to investigate further. . ."

The look Prime gave his second in command silenced him.

"This is over. Cosmos deserves what decency he can be given at this point, and bringing up the past only causes more pain for everyone involved," Optimus said. "Do you both understand?"

Ratchet and Prowl both nodded. Satisfied, Prime left the med bay.

-----

Bumblebee and Sam didn't say anything as they watched Mikaela and Hot Rod walk down the corridor. Mikaela looked back over her shoulder at Sam, who looked nervous. She smiled back, hoping she looked confident, but she felt anything but. The girl felt like she was walking Hot Rod to his own funeral from the way he was acting, but she pushed it away. She couldn't back down, she wouldn't.

"Are you ready?" she asked Hot Rod, looking up.

He nodded.

--

Prime looked up, leveled his gaze on Hot Rod, sparing Mikaela a surprised glance as the pair walked into his office.

"Mikaela, you can go," he said.

"I'm staying," she said. "I made a promise he wouldn't have to do this alone."

"Very well then," Prime said.

Optimus watched the gaze human and Autobot exchanged, and Hot Rod focused his optics on his leader.

"It wasn't me," Hot Rod said. "I didn't betray my crew."

"How can I trust what you say?"

"Before now, have I ever given you a reason to not believe me?" Hot Rod said. "After these past few months, and everything between us. . ."

"It's not a matter of whether or not I trust you," Optimus said. "But what the others will believe."

"Like Ironhide," Hot Rod said.

"Yes," Optimus said. "He hasn't let go of what happened to the Vector, and he's not likely to--we both know this. Not knowing what happened to Ultra Magnus has always weighed heavily upon Ironhide. Having you here is a constant reminder, he's said as much. I know everything that happened wasn't your fault. I believe that. You were only following orders."

"I was. . .but. . ." Hot Rod said.

Prime raised an optic ridge.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hot Rod said.

"Why did Magnus abandon his crew and his ship? But then again, after everything, it does not surprise me," Optimus said.

"I told you before--it was to give the others a chance. . ." Hot Rod said.

"The ship was attacked, wasn't it?" Prime asked.

Hot Rod didn't answer.

"He ordered the others off. But not you. Why?" Optimus said. "When you said you shouldn't be here, you meant you shouldn't be alive, correct?"

"Yes," Hot Rod said. It was the truth, to an extent, but it still hurt to not be able to tell everything.

Optimus stood, rounding his desk. He put his hands on Hot Rod's shoulders.

"As far as I'm concerned, this matter, for the moment, is settled," Optimus said. "Promise me this--only truth and honesty between us from now on," Optimus said.

Hot Rod nodded.

Mikaela could only stare. She cleared her throat, reminding the Autobot leader she was still there.

"Everything OK?" she asked.

Hot Rod nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Mikaela said, trying not to run from Prime's office. Something was obviously going on between the two, and it was making her head spin.

-----

Optimus walked with Hot Rod down to the med bay. They stopped at the entrance.

"May I see him?" Hot Rod asked.

Optimus nodded, watched Hot Rod walk into the med bay, which was empty with the exception of Ratchet, who was cleaning up.

Hot Rod stopped by the berth where Cosmos lay.

"Do you want to be alone?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Hot Rod said. He reached down, put a hand on Cosmos' shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hot Rod said, walked away.

-----

Lennox stood by Ironhide, hands over his ears, flinching as he watched Ironhide fire his cannons at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who barely managed to evade the blasts. Epps, standing a few feet away, was oblivious, silently grooving to a track on his ipod.

"I know you're unhappy, but will slagging two of your friends make you feel better?" Lennox said.

Ironhide snapped, shooting his friend a dark look. "I am not discussing this with you," he said. "And what do you know of my feelings?"

"I know you're upset because of what happened the other night, that you still don't have answers and if you want to talk about it, I'd be willing to listen," Lennox said.

"As I said, I am not. . ."

"Shut up 'Hide. Talk to someone or I'll tell Ratchet. Got it? I'm sure you'd love to have another go with Optimus," Lennox said.

Ironhide's optics widened slightly at that. Lennox turned away, biting back a grin, knowing he'd struck a chord. Then he sighed. The row between the weapons specialist and the Autobot leader the afternoon before still had tensions running high around the base. The two had come to actual blows in ops, and it was something Lennox wanted to forget. Ironhide had started it with words, then threw the first punch. Seconds later, Prime had his friend pinned to the ground after getting in a few hits of his own. That had been followed by the sight and sound of every Autobot in ops and then some onlining their weapons, pointing them at their leader and Ironhide. The appearance of Kup and Ratchet further diffused the fight, earning both Prime and Ironhide a night in the brig.

"I know you're still angry with Prime. Get over it. He's not picking sides--he's just trying to keep things even. And you should know better. . ."

"Keep things even? Hot Rod knows more than he's telling, and Optimus is willing to go along, let him stay silent. He's letting his feelings get in the way when he has a duty as Prime. . ." Ironhide stopped. He was starting to sound like Magnus. . .

"Duty? His duty isn't just to you. Last time I looked, he was looking out for all the Autobots on base, although I have noticed lately he's taken a bit more of an interest in one in particular, and as far as I'm concerned, that's his private life, therefore off limits," Lennox said.

"His duty as Prime is to protect life," Ironhide said. "Autobot and now human."

"If you haven't noticed, he's helped save a life," Lennox said. "Seems to me he's doing his job, even if it has taken a personal turn. You should respect that, when he's trying to respect your feelings."

"And what makes you think that?" Ironhide asked.

Lennox sighed. "Well, for starters, he hasn't flaunted this new relationship in your face, or anyone else's for that matter. Second, he hasn't strangled you before now, when he's had plenty of chances the past few months when you've gone off on him, and he's trying to do the right thing," he said. "How can any of you move on when the past keeps coming back? 'Hide, I know it hurts. I wish I could help you get the answers you want, but at least you have hope. And that's better than nothing at all."

-----

Mikaela sat in class, chin resting in her hand. She twirled her pen in her free hand, ignoring the drama teacher, who was lecturing on set design. Usually, she enjoyed the class, was looking forward to helping build the sets for the upcoming school play, but not today. Two days later and she was still going over the incident in Prime's office. She hadn't told Sam what she'd witnessed. Hot Rod had been through enough without Sam flying off the handle and asking questions.

She knew now something was definitely going on between Hot Rod and Optimus. More than interesting. More interesting than how they were going to build the castle walls for "Dracula" and oh no the teacher was calling her name. . .


	32. Chapter 32

Temerity

Part 32-Commotion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Optimus sat at his desk, trying to focus on the report in front of him, but he couldn't concentrate. His fight with Ironhide the day before and subsequent night in the brig still had him tense. He'd spent part of the night arguing with Ironhide, then faced with the silent treatment from his friend after Jazz made a particularly violent threat at both of them. But before being scared silent, Ironhide had brought up Hot Rod's name more than once, which had only further served to further provoke Prime. Ironhide had no right. . . and as far as Optimus was concerned, he didn't have to explain himself. It was his right as leader, although Ironhide was right from a certain point of view. He had a responsibility to all the Autobots on base, and their human allies, and not just one Autobot in particular.

He unconsciously started to rub the knuckle servos of his right hand. They still smarted from the blow that had knocked Ironhide to his aft.

"You should probably get that looked at."

Optimus looked up, seeing Hot Rod standing in front of his desk, hands on hips.

"The damage is insignificant," Optimus said. "And the pain isn't that bad."

"It'll be more than your hand that hurts after Ratchet's through with you. Or you could let me take a look at it. I'm no slouch when it comes to basic repairs," Hot Rod said. "Not as fancy as Ratchet, but I can patch you up."

"I might take you up on that offer, but not right now," Optimus said. "I have reports to finish. . ."

"You should have been off duty more than two hours ago. And I know you didn't take a break," Hot Rod said. "Do I need to keep making threats?"

"Tell Ratchet and you'll be in the brig," Optimus said.

"C'mon," Hot Rod said.

--

He'd actually raced with Hot Rod. He, Optimus Prime, Autobot leader, protector of life, had raced. Like a sparkling. With reckless abandon. Not on the main roads, of course--Hot Rod proved adept at finding routes well off the beaten path. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like it. And that was the point. Hot Rod was also proving adept at getting him off his aft and thinking about his own well-being. They'd later ended up at the lookout, where Hot Rod fixed his hand and after. . .

Now they were in Hot Rod's berth, cramped, as usual, but Optimus didn't mind.

"I'm sorry about the fight," Hot Rod said.

"Not your fault," Optimus said, pulling Hot Rod tighter.

"I feel like it's my fault. . ."

"I know, but Ironhide needs to understand that you won't be pushed, and I'm sorry I tried to push you also," Optimus said. "I need to learn to respect your boundaries."

"As I will try to do the same for you," Hot Rod said.

Hot Rod felt the now-familiar rumble of Optimus' laughter, heard it in his right audio. "All either of us can do is try," Optimus said. "I can't ask for anything more."

Hot Rod turned over, facing Optimus. "You've been more than patient with me," Hot Rod said. "And for that, I haven't said thank you."

"You don't need to," Optimus said, caressing Hot Rod's jaw. "Do I need to show you again?"

-----

Past lunch time, and by the time Lennox actually stopped long enough to acknowledge his growling stomach, Epps had already rolled into town with Ironhide for something to eat. Now he needed a ride and figured he'd use it to his full advantage. Lennox walked into ops, found Hot Rod standing by Springer's station.

"C'mon hot shot," Lennox said. "You're taking me to get some lunch."

Hot Rod didn't respond, simply followed the young captain down the corridor and outside, where he transformed. He opened the driver side door, allowing Lennox to climb in.

"Thanks for the ride," Lennox said. "But that's not all I wanted. I wanted to talk to you, to see how you're doing.""Better," Hot Rod said.

"That's good, I mean, I can see it, too. Kup's really happy with you lately, and Prowl's even commented on it," Lennox said. "But there's something else lately that's been bothering me. What's Ironhide got against you?"

"Besides the obvious?" Hot Rod said.

"Arrogant pain in the ass who has authority problems?" Lennox offered.

"Among other things," Hot Rod said. "But it goes back further than that. You've seen the scar over his right optic--the first time we met, I shot him in the face."

"You did that? No wonder he's pissed at you. I know he can hold a grudge. . ." Lennox said. "But I know that's not all, is it?"

"Just the first in a very long list," Hot Rod said.

Lennox decided to dig a little deeper, and there was no easy way around it so he decided to dive right in.

"What was this Ultra Magnus like?"

"A good soldier," Hot Rod said. "And Ironhide's polar opposite, as you humans would say."

"They were. . .uh. . .involved?" Lennox asked, surprised Hot Rod would volunteer the information so readily.

"If you mean together, yes, but not bonded," Hot Rod said.

The long-standing argument between Ironhide and Ultra Magnus was well known among the Autobot ranks, but Hot Rod didn't mention that.

"What does 'bonded' mean?" Lennox asked.

"The joining of two sparks," Hot Rod said.

Lennox knew what sparks were. He'd asked Ironhide, who had explained it in his own terms, then further plied Ratchet for information. The medic had gotten the message across more effectively than Ironhide.

"So kind of like the Cybertronian version of a commitment," Lennox said.

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "Except it's permanent."

"Why weren't they bonded then if they were together?" Lennox asked.

"I think you should ask Ironhide that," Hot Rod said.

"I'd like to live to see my daughter's first birthday," Lennox said. He didn't ask anymore questions, choosing to ride in silence. And he wasn't going to be the one to volunteer another reason Ironhide was always angry with the young Autobot, besides his reluctance to talk about what happened with the ship. Ironhide had let slip he thought the two were involved, but it was a ridiculous prospect.

-----

It was early evening when Optimus Prime came into the rec room. His presence did not go unnoticed for two reasons--it was early in the evening, a time when he was usually still working. The second was the place was full with almost every Autobot and former Decepticon on base, along with Sam and Mikaela.

The two humans exchanged a look, interested. And Sam noticed Sideswipe had a particularly feral smile on his face.

Optimus looked around the room at the now silent occupants.

"I have an announcement I would like to make," he said. "I know there's been some scuttlebutt going around the base, and in this case, it is true. Springer is indeed the new Autobot air commander. Congratulations."

Hot Rod, who was sitting at the same table as Springer, just grinned at his friend.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Springer hissed.

"Yeah, but I didn't know when he was going to do it," Hot Rod said. "Don't be so angry. I know 'Sides told you about it when you were still in the med bay."

"'.." Springer said.

Hot Rod's grin got bigger. "Think of it as a reward for your good behavior," Hot Rod said. "Besides, it's a chance for everyone to blow off some steam, and are you going to deny them that?"

Springer glared, but he knew Hot Rod was right.

--

Sideswipe stood, leaning against the wall. Sunny was on his left, Blue on his right. He grabbed the young gunner by the arm, pulled him close. "If I were you, I would not come by our quarters tonight," Sideswipe said.

"Huh?" Bluestreak said, not quite getting it. Then he followed his friend's gaze, which was locked firmly on Springer. "Oh. . ."

"Yeah," Sideswipe said. "Speaking of, I'm sick of you moping around all the time. Why don't you just go over and do something about Prowl and Jazz tonight?'

Blue frowned.

"'Sides, leave him alone," Sunstreaker said. "It'll happen in its own good time, I hope. C'mon."

Blue watched his friends head toward Springer's table, glad they were finally going to do something about it.

--

Mikaela rolled her eyes at Sam. He was so off-base. . .Hot Rod was doing OK. As well as anyone could expect. She couldn't believe Sam had the audacity over the weekend to suggest that Hot Rod would hurt her. She'd even gotten Sam to apologize, and Hot Rod had accepted, mirth in his optics, which was a relief, considering how he could have reacted. And she knew now something was going on between Hot Rod and Optimus Prime. The scene she'd witnessed Saturday morning in the Autobot leader's office proved that.

After she'd gotten over the initial shock and had time to think about it, it all made sense. Sort of. The two were spending a lot of time together from what she'd managed to wheedle out of Kup. And Springer just glared and hadn't said a word when she casually asked him about it.

Now, she, Sam and Bumblebee were sitting with Frenzy, Rumble, Barricade, Hot Rod, Thundercracker and Skywarp in a loose circle around Kup, who had just finished telling one of his stories.

"What's truth or dare?" Skywarp suddenly asked.

"It's a human game that will end with you getting your aft handed to you," Kup said. "If I were you, I'd go play hide and seek."

"What's that?"

"You go hide and someone comes and looks for you," Kup said.

Skywarp and Thundercracker grinned, looking at each other.

"Oh no. . ." Kup said.

--

1 a.m. It was a week night, which meant school for the two humans and various duties the next day for all of the base occupants. But hide and seek was going full tilt and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had finally managed to drag, coerce and generally threaten Springer to their quarters. Springer looked like he was going to bolt but Sideswipe blocked his exit and Sunstreaker was sitting on the edge of his berth, sipping energon and watching his brother with mirth in his optics.

Oh hell, Springer thought. Why did Hot Rod have to be right about *this?* Sideswipe was one thing, but Sunstreaker was nuts. Crazy. Temperamental on top of it. But there he was, perfectly relaxed and it was 'Sides looking like he was the crazy one.

:Relax:

Springer's head snapped around, glaring at Sunstreaker.

The yellow twin had an optic ridge cocked, a slight smile gracing his features as he took a sip of energon.

_'Sides, stop. You're making *him* nervous. Back off. He isn't going anywhere. And honestly, you're making MY head hurt._

Sideswipe glared at his twin._ Him. Nervous? By the Allspark, why should he be nervous? He commanded the Wreckers. And he's friends with Hot Rod so you'd think he'd be used to crazy by now. . ._

_Yeah, but I don't think he ever seriously considered us,_ Sunstreaker said.

_Then let's show him,_ Sideswipe said.

--

Springer came out of recharge unable to move. He was sandwiched between the twins, Sideswipe facing him, Sunstreaker spooned against him, one arm thrown across his middle. He grinned. He was tired as hell, as the humans said, but happy. He felt Sideswipe stir, watched the red twin sit up.

"Hafta be on duty in five minutes. . ." he muttered, leaned in, kissed Springer before sliding off the berth.

:Scoot over before I fall off the berth and need a new paint job: Sunstreaker said. :Stupid pain in the aft. He could have moved to his own berth but no. . .:

:Sunny, shut up: Springer said, but scooted over.

:Thanks:

:You're welcome. Wait--am I crazy or do you remember Prowl singing something about 'sexy back' over the comm system last night?:

:Not crazy. And remind me to kill him later: Sunstreaker said, snuggling against Springer. Springer frowned. Sunstreaker. Snuggling. Against him.

-----

The brig was the last place Hot Rod wanted to be, but he was thankful he wasn't actually occupying one of the cells. No, that was reserved for the Autobot second in command who'd had a little too much fun the night before. Hot Rod stood, arms crossed, one optic ridge raised, watching Prowl sleep off his bender, one that was already on its way to becoming legendary.

"Think he'll remember any of it?" Hot Rod asked.

Kup hmphed. "Does he ever?"

"No," Hot Rod said.

"Must be that battle computer of his. . ." Kup said. "Did I thank you for the help last night?"

"No thanks needed," Hot Rod said. He grinned at Kup. "That was one of the wildest chases. Ever."

"How's Optimus?" Kup asked.

"Still cursing Prowl all the way back to the Allspark," Hot Rod said. "And I think Ratchet wants to kill them both. Jazz is laughing about it finally and Blue. . ."

"Scared silent?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod said.

"Don't think we'll ever know what made Prowl decide to play chicken with Optimus," Kup said. "So much for logic. . ."

Hot Rod watched his friend shake his head in exasperation. Prowl had indeed lead them on a wild chase, starting with singing a song that was now banned on base--"Sexy Back" by a human called Justin Timberlake. Except he hadn't just sang the song, he'd done it over the base intercom system. That was followed by a public display of affection directed at Jazz and Blue--busting moves in the rec room to the very song he'd been singing. Jazz had merely smiled drunkenly at his friend's antics while Blue had the decency to be mortified before collapsing face first to the floor from too much energon. Then the second in command had whipped out a pair of stasis cuffs and tried to capture Jazz, which lead to Jazz transforming and speeding away from the base, followed by Prowl, with sirens blazing.

The game of hide and seek quickly broke apart at the sound of sirens, and the few still sober mechs or otherwise unoccupied mechs on base took out after the two drunken officers. Those included Smokescreen, Hot Rod, Kup, Optimus, Ironhide, Skywarp and Barricade. The chase ended in town, of all places, when Prowl somehow managed to slam almost head-on into Optimus, who'd had the presence of mind to stop when he realized what his second in command was doing.

Hoist had to be called out to tow Prowl back, and once he was repaired, he was shoved into a cell.

"Good thing he wasn't going very fast," Kup said.

"Tell that to Optimus. Prowl scared him senseless," Hot Rod said.

"Glad something good came out of this. He needed it," Kup said. "Speaking of stupid behavior, has he even apologized to Ironhide?"

"Optimus hasn't said anything to me," Hot Rod said.

"If he doesn't, I will. All this damn moping. . ."

"I dare you to call Ironhide 'mopy' to his face," Hot Rod said.

"Lad, I'm not that stupid," Kup said. "Hey--where's Springer? I never got to congratulate him last night."

Hot Rod grinned, bigger this time. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Kup said, frowning.

"Ask him yourself," Hot Rod said. "C'mon. Let's leave sleeping beauty here to his rest."

-----

"So you managed to slide to an angle before he hit you?" Ratchet asked.

"For the millionth time, yes," Optimus said, annoyed.

"Good thing you did, because he could be dead," Ratchet said.

"I think I know that," Prime said. "Are you finished?"

"Almost. Take it easy on that leg for a couple of days, will you?" Ratchet said.

Prime glared back.

"That's what I thought. . ." Ratchet said. "Get out of here."

--

Optimus found Ironhide in ops, on monitor duty.

"Come with me," Optimus said.

Ironhide glared up at his leader.

"That is an order," Prime said.

Ironhide stood, followed him out of ops, to the rec room. The black mech watched Prime pull out a chair, followed suit.

"I'm sorry I hit you the other day," Optimus said. "But this is becoming a regular occurrence between us. . ."

"You shouldn't apologize," Ironhide said. "Not when you were provoked."

"Then you're sorry?"

"Yes," Ironhide said. "But. . ."

"But what?" Optimus asked.

"I think you've been much too lenient with Hot Rod regarding what happened with the Vector," Ironhide said. "And his earlier behavior. And your conduct toward him."

"My conduct where Hot Rod is concerned is none of your business," Prime said. "Are we clear on that? I would never presume to butt into your personal relationships. . ."

"But what if yours intersects with mine?" Ironhide asked.

"What?" Optimus asked, frowning.

"Forget I said anything," Ironhide said. "Are we finished?"

Optimus nodded, watching Ironhide stand and walk away. Sometimes. . .


	33. Chapter 33

Temerity

Part 33-Assent

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

"He really doesn't remember? Nothing?" Bluestreak said.

"I played back the audio of him singing, so he couldn't deny that," Jazz said.

"No one had video of Prowl's. . .exhibition?" Optimus asked.

"No," Ratchet said. "Surprisingly. Usually the twins get blackmail material on everyone, but not last night. They were conspicuously absent from the gathering."

Just where the twins went and with who Optimus chose not to mention. Blue met his optics, grinning.

"Yeah. . ." the young gunner said, earning himself an elbow from Jazz. He tried to keep a straight face but it was hard. "Yeah. Strange."

"Not as strange as Prowl's. . .oh by the Allspark I cannot believe I am saying this," Ratchet said. "What did he call it? 'Sexy Prowl dance?'"

"I believe that is correct," Optimus said. "Although I was not there for the beginning of it."

"Didn't miss much," Ratchet said. "Believe me. And did you see the list of songs that should be added to the banned list?"

"Yes," Optimus said. "Although don't you think you were a bit overzealous?"

"I'm trying to keep Prowl from getting anymore ideas," Ratchet said.

"I don't think he needs any help," Optimus said. The look Blue and Jazz gave him said otherwise. "Ratchet, I'll give your list ample consideration."

The medic nodded, left Prime's office.

"Can I have that data pad?" Jazz said. "I just wanna take a peek, see Prowler's taste in music."

Optimus handed it over, had to hide his smile behind his hand as his third in command and sniper suddenly were shoulder to shoulder, going over the list, which contained more than a hundred human songs that were 'inappropriately suggestive,' according to Ratchet. In Ratchet speak, that meant giving the normally cool, collected, logical Prowl bad ideas when he was drunk off his aft. And if Ratchet was using words like 'inappropriately suggestive' in the same sentence in relation to Prowl, it meant the medic could stand an evening of his own drunk off his aft. Which, come to think of it, Optimus couldn't remember the last time Ratchet had any fun, because the night before he'd been present, like his leader, but didn't take part in the festivities. At least not until they'd gone down hill and ended with the chase and trip to the med bay.

"Can we keep this?" Blue said suddenly, looking up.

"Be my guest," Optimus said, watching the two exit his office.

-----

Sam yawned. Only third period and he was already fighting trying to fall asleep. Mrs. Yamaguchi was on fire today, he reflected, as she enthusiastically described the chemical bonds of calcium carbonate. Normally he enjoyed chemistry, but not today. He was tired, but still more than amused with everything from the night before. He knew he'd never again be able to hear "Sexy Back" without thinking of Prowl and his dancing. He'd heard about Prowl's dancing prowess but was glad for the chance to witness it himself. And oh yes indeed there was video of it. He just hadn't had a chance to get if off his phone and around to the usual suspects. Wonder what I can get out of 'Sides for it? He grinned at that thought. And he knew exactly where the twins had went. And with who. Poor Springer. No one had seen that one coming. He figured the thought should bother him, just a little, but it didn't. Giant alien robots from another planet were bound to have different customs and all that. He grinned bigger. And he got to know about giant alien robots from another planet. He was the luckiest guy alive--having one as his best friend and everything.

SMACK. Sam's head snapped forward and his momentum knocked his book off his desk.

He turned around, glaring at Miles, who glared back.

"Teacher's calling your name," Miles said.

"Miles, I think you should go to the office," Mrs. Yamaguchi said. And she kept going, never missing a beat.

Sam groaned. Five more hours. . .

-----

Lennox decided it was time for another heart-to-heart talk, or, in this case, heart-to-spark talk with Ironhide. The big weapons specialist was avoiding almost everyone since his confrontation with Prime, and according to scuttlebutt, the two had nearly had it out again that morning. The Ranger sighed as he made his way to ops, hoping to find the big mech so he could corner him. His talk with Hot Rod the day before had shed a little light on Ironhide's ire toward the younger Autobot, but it still didn't explain everything. Luckily, Ironhide was on monitor duty in ops, and thanks to Jazz, who was keeping Epps occupied over lunch, he'd have the time he needed to hopefully knock some proverbial sense into Ironhide.

The weapons specialist gave his human friend a sidelong glance as he heard him walking up.

"C'mon. You're giving me a ride into town for lunch," Lennox said. "And you're not getting out of it, so don't even try to complain."

Ironhide stood, raised an optic ridge, following the human outside.

And Lennox didn't wait long to lay into Ironhide. Frankly, his friend's behavior lately was driving him nuts. Ironhide could be gruff, cranky, sarcastic and more, but he could be depended on when it came right down to it. He was loyal, trustworthy, a good friend, but not so much recently. And if Prime's efforts to deal with the weapons specialist were failing, Lennox wondered what good a small, insignificant human could do. So he decided to cut to the chase as they drove into town.

"What is your problem?" Lennox asked.

Ironhide chose to ignore the question.

"C'mon Ironhide, answer the question. I know you've got a burr under your saddle," Lennox said. "But why? Got a problem with the fact Prime isn't spending as much time with you?"

Again, Ironhide stayed silent.

And again, the Ranger chose the direct approach. He was letting Ironhide do the driving but he decided to try getting the Autobot's attention in another way. He slammed his foot down on the brake, bringing the big Autobot sliding to a stop.

"Kindly remove your foot," Ironhide said.

"Not until you talk," Lennox said.

"What if I don't want to? I could let you walk into town. . ."

"Try it," Lennox said. "And I'll make sure Ratchet gets involved. So, gonna answer my last question?"

"If I must, it does not bother me that Optimus is spending less time with me, but with who," Ironhide admitted.

"Let me get this straight--it's bugging you he's spending so much time with Hot Rod?" Lennox asked. "Seems to me that's Prime's business."

"Yes, but you do not understand. . ." Ironhide started, but he stopped.

"Don't understand what?"

"Hot Rod has a questionable past," Ironhide said.

"And that means what?" Lennox asked, getting annoyed.

"If you're talking about what happened with his unit, I know all about that," Lennox said. "I know they were ambushed. It was his first mission. It happens. When you're in command, sometimes the people, or in his case, the mechs you're responsible for get hurt or even die. It goes with the territory. Doesn't make it any easier to accept, but I can understand what he's been through."

"There was some question as to where his true loyalties lay," Ironhide said.

"You think he. . .that's crap. I don't believe that for a second. And I can't believe you're bringing it up. He's doing better, lot's better. Hasn't pulled anything erratic or stupid in a while. . ." Lennox said. Then he started to think. And it clicked. Somehow, it made sense. Sort of. He was grasping at straws, but it was worth a try.

"I know you were. . .close. . .to this Ultra Magnus. And you lost him," Lennox said. "You're just angry and upset that Hot Rod was the last one to see him alive. . .and he doesn't remember. . ."

Ironhide didn't speak for several moments and Lennox half-expected to find himself ejected forcefully from the Topkick's cab, but instead, Ironhide began to speak.

"Partly. But also, I have wondered. . .if the possibility existed. . .that they were involved. . ." Ironhide said.

"Wait. . .like involved involved?" Lennox said.

"Yes," Ironhide said. "But though I know that is probably not the case, I know there was something going on, something Magnus only hinted at. At the end. . .he changed, became more secretive, and then there was the matter of his betrayal. . .so I walked away."

"I'm sorry," Lennox said.

"The past cannot be changed," Ironhide said. "We can only move forward, and I have tried, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot put Magnus behind me. Hot Rod is a constant reminder. . ."

-----

Late afternoon. Kup sat in his office, going over the list of completed security upgrades. Things on his side were going well, for once, barring the early morning chase with Prowl. And the list of songs Ratchet dropped off, suggesting they be considered base contraband. I'll give him contraband. . .Kup thought. The ancient Autobot agreed with Prime that Ratchet needed a little fun, but just how and when and to ambush the medic he was still going over. The last time he and Prime had assisted with such an endeavor had earned them both a trip to the med bay, although getting Prowl hammered always had an outcome they could predict somewhat. Ratchet, on the other hand. . .just depended on his mood before the high grade started flowing. For example, after a battle, he was a sullen, morose drunk, which was expected. But harder to pin down were the times when the medic got smashed just for the fun of it. And Kup couldn't remember the last time Ratchet had had any fun, and that stretched back to before they left Cybertron. Maybe it was time to raid the twins' stash again and do something about it.

Kup set down his data pad, stood, stretched. No time like the present to get things rolling, he thought. Except he was greeted by the sight of the medic standing outside his office.

"I know that look," Ratchet said, optics narrowed, suspicious.

"What look?" Kup said, feigning innocence.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, it better not involve Prowl or high grade," Ratchet said.

"Ratch, doesn't involve either," Kup said, grinning. "Just gonna go take a short break, check on how Prowl's doing. Want to come?"

He threw an arm across the medic's shoulders, dragging him along, toward the brig, to see their recharging second in command.

-----

Sam could hardly wait to show Sideswipe the footage he had from Prowl's exhibition the night before. He would've been at the base earlier, but a stay in detention had made him late, although it had helped him sort out a few things with Miles. He grinned at the thought of his friend and what it would mean to finally share with him his knowledge of an alien race. He still hadn't gotten permission from Secretary of Defense Keller, and Miles wasn't quite ready for that reveal. But at some point, he would let him in on the secret his Camaro wasn't really a Camaro at all. Sam pushed it from his mind as he entered the rec room, hoping the red twin was there. And he wasn't disappointed. Sideswipe was sharing a table with Springer.

"Hey guys," Sam said. "'Sides, I have something you're gonna want to see, but not here. . ."

Springer and Sideswipe exchanged a glance. "What is it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Do the words 'sexy back' mean anything to you?" Sam asked.

-----

Optimus stood at the lookout, watching the sun go down. He was alone, but for once, he didn't mind. Things at the base, at the moment, were satisfactory. Prowl was out of the brig with Blue fawning over him, much to his second in command's annoyance, and Blue's display of affection was a pleasant change from the gunner's recent ire toward Prowl. Kup and Skywarp were planning something involving high grade, that he was sure of, and the less he knew, the better. Jazz was in charge at the moment, and patrols were running smoothly, as was ops, much to Prime's relief. And Jazz had decided that morning to delegate some of his own special ops responsibilities to Hot Rod, just to give him a test run. So far, so good, Optimus reflected.

Hearing an engine, he turned away from the setting sun, saw Bumblebee tearing down the road. He smiled as he watched the scout transform.

"It's good to see you, my friend," Optimus said, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder when he was close enough.

"It's good to have a few moments to myself," Bumblebee said. "And to see you as well."

"You are missed," Optimus said.

"Being Sam's guardian is important to me," Bumblebee said. "There is no place I would rather be, although I do miss being around my fellow Autobots sometimes."

"Even during nights like last night?" Optimus said, optic ridge raised.

Bumblebee laughed, Optimus joined him.

"Prowl still has not realized?" Bumblebee asked.

"No," Optimus said. "Except there were a few more suggestions last night. . ."

"My favorite was when Smokescreen suggested Ratchet give Prowl 'the talk' again," Bumblebee said.

"I did not hear that," Optimus said.

"It was after Prowl took off," Bumblebee said. "And speaking of such matters. . ."

Oh dear, Optimus thought. Bumblebee was going to lecture his leader?

"Yes?" he asked.

"Jazz said you've been spending much of your spare time with Hot Rod," Bumblebee said. He met Prime's optics, gaze intent.

"Yes," Prime answered, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"I am very happy to hear it," Bumblebee said. "Hot Rod waited a very long time for you to come to your senses."


	34. Chapter 34

Temerity

Part 34-Support

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Jazz was well aware of two things currently going on at the base--Sam giving Sideswipe footage of Prowl's "sexy Prowl dance" from the night before and a fair amount of high grade being traded at the same time elsewhere. He knew about the Prowl footage because Springer commed him Sideswipe had it and the high grade because he'd seen Kup smuggling it from his office to the med bay. Ratchet needed an evening off, and Kup was going to provide it. Skywarp was somehow involved, too.

Optimus was at the lookout talking with Bumblebee and Ironhide was still sulking. Jazz was ready to have his own talk with the weapons specialist even though Lennox already had earlier that day. Hot Rod was involved. No doubt about that. Jazz knew Ironhide just couldn't put everything behind him anymore than Hot Rod had. A lot of bad blood existed between the two, and they could've been helping each other instead of making matters worse. Instead, they had Optimus standing between them now, both literally and figuratively, although Jazz knew Prime's threat about no longer standing in the way still held true. If Ironhide confronted Hot Rod again, he was on his own to face the consequences.

Jazz sighed. It wasn't fair, the position Prime was now in. His best friend, on one hand, still hurting over a loss and betrayal, unanswered questions; Hot Rod on the other--unable and unwilling to answer those questions, bound by loyalty to Prime and something else, something so new. . .

But things would work out. They had to.

-----

It was late. Past midnight. Ops was almost empty save for the few mechs on watch. Jazz was one of them, along with Sunstreaker and Smokescreen. Bluestreak was hanging around because he was bored, and having him around helped break up the monotony for the third in command. Except Jazz was about ready to cut his shift early and turn in because he couldn't take it anymore until the main screen in ops came to life with slightly unsteady footage accompanied by a now-familiar song by Justin Timberlake.

Footage of Prowl from the night before, dancing. Jazz grinned and Blue's jaw dropped. Somebody was going to get themselves a supply of high grade for this one.

-----

Optimus Prime was wrapped around Hot Rod, in the other mech's berth. Hot Rod was in recharge, while Optimus lay awake. Didn't matter if he was in his own berth, or with Hot Rod, the Autobot leader spent part of most nights awake, thinking, wondering, worrying, and the current night was no different, barring the fact he was now spending several nights a week bunking with Hot Rod. His relationship with the other mech had helped lessen a little of the burden of leadership, at the same time, added a complication he hadn't foreseen. The Autobot leader vented air, sighing.

He always had much on his mind, like now. Ironhide was brooding again, and Optimus knew he needed to sit down with his friend and have a very long talk. The Decepticons were quiet--always a daunting prospect. Quiet meant all hell could break loose at any moment, but they would deal with it if it did. Then there were the good things to ponder, like the fact the twins had finally made their intentions known to Springer, who happily reciprocated; Bluestreak was splitting his off-duty time between Prowl and Jazz, that was the time he wasn't spending in the brig or pulling pranks with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Although Prime wondered how long it would take the second and third in command to realize Blue's attention to them wasn't just because of their long-standing friendship. No, that had evolved into something else. Prime just hoped it wouldn't take them a long time to realize what was happening. Another positive occurrence was that Prime was grateful Bumblebee was so accepting and understanding of his relationship with Hot Rod, unlike a certain other Autobot.

Of course his thinking would cycle back to Ironhide, but he pushed it aside when he felt Hot Rod stirring beside him.

"You should be recharging," Hot Rod said.

"I'm just thinking," Optimus said.

"It's the middle of the night," Hot Rod said. "Thinking about work should be done during the day, when you're actually working. And don't lecture me about the burdens of leadership. I know it's a never-ending job, but Optimus, sometimes you just have to let go for a little while. The world won't end if you're not thinking about supply requisitions for the science lab."

Optimus chuckled.

"If you think that's all I do, you're sorely mistaken," he said.

"I know it's not, but I'm just trying to make a point," Hot Rod said.

"Your point is well taken," Optimus said, nuzzling Hot Rod's neck. "And I thank you for thinking of my well-being. Sometimes I do forget to take time for myself."

"Like now," Hot Rod said.

"I can't stop thinking sometimes," Optimus admitted. "There is so much I have to deal with. . ."

"And you don't have to deal with it alone anymore," Hot Rod said. "How many times do I have to remind you? You're stubborn, you know that?"

"I am not stubborn," Optimus said.

"As an Earth mule," Hot Rod countered.

"You've compared me to a mule's hindquarters also," Optimus said. "You're not the only Autobot."

"And you still haven't gotten the point, so you are stubborn," Hot Rod said.

"So are you," Optimus said.

"At least I can admit it," Hot Rod said. "Unlike a certain Prime."

"There are certain advantages to being in charge," Optimus said lightly.

"My aft," Hot Rod said. "Get some rest."

Optimus smiled as he felt Hot Rod settle against him. Hot Rod was right. He didn't have to deal with everything alone anymore.

-----


	35. Chapter 35

Temerity

Part 35-Encumbrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,

Sometimes good bye's the only way."

--Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park

Temerity-Unreasonable contempt of danger; extreme venturesomeness; rashness.

Several certainties assailed Ratchet at the same time as he woke. His head ached, he was in his own quarters in his own berth and definitely not alone. Kup's impending death was the last certainty lodged in his processor as the medic tried to figure out how he ended up back in his quarters and who currently occupied the berth with him. Not Skywarp. Couldn't be Skywarp. The Seeker couldn't stand by the time Kup decided he'd had enough to drink, staggering from the rec room to his own quarters a few hours before.

As a silver and black arm draped itself over Ratchet's mid-section, the medic had the evidence needed to prove it was indeed Skywarp sharing his berth. He moved to pull away, but Skywarp moved in closer, holding him tighter.

"Skywarp, you can stay here if you want and sleep off your bender, but I have things I need to take care of," Ratchet said. "So let go."

"Not letting go," came the faint response.

"What?" Ratchet asked, annoyed.

He felt the former Decepticon shift against him.

"You don't remember?" Skywarp said, incredulous. "You told me last night that no matter how much you argued this morning, that I wasn't to let you leave your quarters until it was actually time for your shift to start." "I think it's time for my shift to start," Ratchet said. "So you can let me go."

"You're wrong," Skywarp said. "Can you tell me what time it is?"

"No," Ratchet said, suddenly running an internal diagnostic. He wasn't surprised to find his internal chronometer rendered inoperable. "Kup's doing?"

"Yup," Skywarp said. "I helped him hold you down to do it. It's an easy fix for somebody like you."

Ratchet sighed. "So what time is it?"

"0530," Skywarp said. "Shut up and go back to sleep. Or we can leave off where we did a while ago. Doesn't matter to me. You could definitely use another 'face, though."

"I _what_?" Ratchet asked, incredulous.

Skywarp chuckled. "You honestly don't remember? You dragged me here, shoved me down on your berth, and well, things ran their natural course," he said.

"Seriously not," Ratchet said. "I'd never lose my composure in such a manner. . ."

"Wanna bet, sparky?" Skywarp said. "'Ratch, loosen up, but for now, shut up, and if you're lucky, today, I'll help you with that prank you were planning."

"Prank?"

"Yeah, prank," Skywarp said. "If it'll help, don't think of it as a prank, but revenge against Kup."

Ratchet frowned. He was planning a prank? Skywarp was willing to help? Maybe the night hadn't been so bad after all. He sighed, offlined his optics, drifting back into recharge.

-----

"Y'know, sulking really isn't your style."

Ironhide whipped around, glaring down at the insolent silver mech grinning up at him.

"You're distracted, which means you're an easy target," Jazz said. "Be glad I wasn't a Decepticon. And you're lucky I'm in a good mood."

The smaller Autobot sat down, patting the ground beside him. "Sit down," Jazz said. "We're gonna have a little talk."

Ironhide complied. "Did Prime send you?"

"Hardly," Jazz said.

"Then why are you here?" Ironhide asked.

"Because you need some sense knocked into that thick head of yours," Jazz said, regarding the big black mech beside him.

"And you think you're mech enough to do that?" Ironhide said.

"I've kicked your aft and I can do it again," Jazz said. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ironhide said, crossing his arms, shifting away from Jazz.

He stood, facing Ironhide, reaching up, pulling the bigger mech's head down. "I'm only gonna say this once--get your head out of your aft," Jazz said. "Not just for your sake, all right? I know you're still hurting, but you're not the only one. You're driving your best friend crazy, and don't you think Prime has enough to keep him busy without you adding to it? 'Hide, he's tryin', ya know? I know you and Hot Rod don't get along, but Prime cares for you both. He's not gonna pick one over the other, so don't make him choose. That's not fair to any of you. I know you've been forced to make that choice yourself, how hard that had to be, so why would you make someone else go through that if they don't have to? Optimus isn't Magnus, 'Hide, remember that. He'd never turn his back on you. He's had plenty of reasons lately, but Prime won't. Your friendship means too much for that. And Hot Rod. . .'Hide, just try and give him a little space, all right?"

"I won't make any promises," Ironhide said.

"I'm not asking you to," Jazz said. "C'mon, 'Hide, talk to me. What's bothering you so much?"

"I've done enough talking," Ironhide said, pulling away from Jazz. He transformed, driving away.

-----

Prowl sat on the berth in his cell, arms crossed, glaring at the Autobot releasing the barrier holding him inside.

"Don't try anything stupid," Hot Rod said. "Your weapons are offlined, and I'm to pass along orders from Ratchet you're to take it easy until tomorrow."

"Where is Ratchet?" Prowl asked. "He was supposed to clear me for duty _today_."

"Ratchet's taking a personal day," Hot Rod said. "You should be glad he didn't clear you. Quit complaining and go spend time with Jazz. I'm pretty sure I could get Spring to take over for Blue in ops for a few hours so you three can go spend some time together. . ."

He paused, seeing the mix of confusion and incredulity on Prowl's face.

"There is no logical reason to pull Bluestreak away from his assigned duties," Prowl said.

"I never said anything about logic," Hot Rod said.

"Obviously," Prowl said. "Speaking of duty, you should return to yours."

"I am," Hot Rod said. "Just as soon as I finish running Kup's drills for him."

Prowl stopped. "Why isn't Kup attending to his own duties?"

"Don't know," Hot Rod said. "I haven't seen him all day. He left a data pad on his desk, asking me to take care of a few things for him, he'd be back later."

"Could there be a connection between Kup's absence and Ratchet's 'personal day?'" Prowl asked.

Hot Rod snorted. "Kup raided the twins' energon stash last night to help Ratchet unwind," he said. "I've been wondering all day just how unwound Ratchet got."

"I do not think I want an answer to that question," Prowl said.

"Neither do I," Hot Rod said.


End file.
